Struck
by ilovethetwilightcast
Summary: Edward Cullen is a famous singer. Everbody loves him. Except for Bella Swan. What happens when Bella visits her mom in Hollywood and runs into Edward? Will Edward risk his career for her? Will Bella open up to him? AU/AH Based off of the movie Starstruck.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey readers! I hope you like this story. I just want to let you know THAT I HAVE EDITED IT. But not that much, so you don't need to go back and read it again if you have already read it. So please, enjoy:)**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight.**

* * *

><p>BPOV<p>

I woke up to my sister screaming. I checked my clock and it was 9am on a Saturday. The first Saturday of the summer. I loved sleeping in.

I got up out of the room to see what was going on.

I walked down the stairs and passed through the kitchen to get to the living room. My sister Angela was screaming at the TV.

I rubbed my eyes and glared at her. I was going to yell at her when a huge yawn came out of my mouth. Her eyes were glued to the TV. "What are you screaming at?" I demanded. I love to sleep in. I am not a morning person. At all. And Angie knows that.

"Daddy left us a note!" She said excitedly. Like that explained everything.

I sighed.

"And what did this note say?" I was still in my pjs while Angela was already in her outfit. She and I wore almost the same kind of clothes. But she likes to look cute and nerdy. She's crazy.

She bounced up and down smiling like crazy. Her glasses kept falling off of her face. "We're moving! Well more like a vacation! Mom got a new place in Hollywood and invited us to stay there for the summer!" Her smile widened and she was still bouncing. I set my hand on her head.

"I don't understand how you can be so hyper! Jeez it's like you're on crack 24/7." I muttered. She giggled and shook her head.

"Coffee can do that to you." She noted. I don't think I have ever seen Angela so happy about visiting our mom. Ever since the divorce she usually doesn't really care.

"Is there a certain reason why you're so excited to see mom?" I asked her suspiciously. She looked like she got caught from doing something. "C'mon spill." Usually she's the one asking that from me.

She sighed loudly and over dramatically. "Well, there is this guy in Hollywood that I really want to see." She spoke dreamily. I gave her a look that said: keep going. "he is super hot and nice. And amazing and talented and-" I cut her off.

"What is his name?" I'm not usually this impatient but come on, it's early in the morning for crying out loud! She gave me the look that told me how impatient I was.

"Edward Cullen." She said his name like he was a king. She knew that I didn't like him one bit. "He lives in Hollywood!" she squealed happily. I rolled my eyes at her.

"You're crazy. How can we be twins when you act so much more differently than me?" I asked her, not really expecting an answer. I started walking away when I heard her whisper, "Come to the dark side…We have cookies!" I giggled at her. She smiled back.

"Let's get packing." I said to her. "But let me get ready first." I added when she started getting up. I took a long shower to wake myself up. I noticed that it was going to be sunny for once. It rarely is in Forks, Washington. Always so muggy and cold. And wet.

I put on a pair of jean shorts that were mid thigh and topped it off with a white, flowy spaghetti strap shirt. I put on my silver flip flops to go with it. I headed down stairs and heard Ange blasting her stereo while she was doing the laundry. Most likely trying to find some cute outfits for her and me. Yeah she liked to pick my outfits out. It got pretty annoying sometimes but you gotta love her.

"Make me your radio! Turn me up when you feel low, this melody was meant for you! Just sing along to my stereo!" Angela was, of course singing to one of Edward Cullen's songs. I liked his songs, just not him. I went over to her and motioned for her to come here.

She saw me and nodded. She skipped over to me and said, "Yes?"

I shook my head at her.

"Can you please help me get the bags from the attic? It's gross up there…" I trailed off. She rolled her eyes at me and smiled.

"Of course sister of mine!" She giggled and skipped off to the attic above the stairs. Well right at the top of them. She was shorter than me and I could barely reach the handle so she waited for me to get up the stairs.

"When are we leaving?" I asked her.

Angie smiled and told me tonight. When our dad gets home.

I nodded and started jumping, trying to grab the string that hung down.

After 5 minutes of jumping I figured something out. "Hey Ange, let me lift you up so you can grab it. I can't seem to get it right now and it's making me really mad." I told her.

She said, "Okay." A little nervously.

"Trust me! I won't drop you!" I encouraged.

She bit her lip and finally gave in.

I got her on my shoulders and lifted her up. I almost dropped her. She was heavier than I thought. She reached up, trying to grab the string. But stabbing my face with one hand.

I yelled at her and jumped around in circles. She started screaming. I was blind and trying to tell her that but she was screaming too loud to hear me.

I ran in the direction of my bedroom, planning to drop her on my bed. But we slammed right into my door. Well I did. She ran into the wall.

We fell back instantly. Both groaning and holding our heads and rubbing our backs. We laid there for almost 10 minutes until I finally got up and wiped off my jeans. I held my hand out to her. "Need help up?" She glared at me and got up herself.

"I can't believe you dropped me! You started running for the door! What the hell was that! I couldn't even cover my face unless I wanted to fall backwards which I wish I did!" She yelled at me.

I glared back at her. "You were the one who was stabbing my eyes out! Why would you do that? That was stupid of you." I humphed at her and stomped back over to the attic. "At least we got this open." I told her. She agreed. Our fight was over. That's how it always worked.

I opened the ladder all the way. We both went up it. She was ahead of me.

The attic was dark and humid. It smelt like dust and deadness. We didn't have much stuff in our attic. Just some boxes of stuff we made as little kids and our packing stuff.

Angela searched for the light switch and found it. When she turned it on we both screamed. In the corner of the attic was a dead squirrel.

We screamed bloody murder. We fought our way to get to the stairs. I was ahead of her. But she was like a spider monkey on crack.

She jumped on my back and crawled over me while I was already on the stairs. I got almost half way down when Angela jumped and grabbed my leg. I went with her. We were screaming again. I landed right on my stomach. At least it wasn't much of a drop.

We looked at each other. We were both out of breath. "Store?" I asked her. She nodded.

"Store." We both got up, cringing at the soon to be giant bruises.

I put the ladder back up and closed the attic and walked back to my room to get my wallet. Ange went downstairs to grab the keys to our car.

I went to next to my bed and grabbed my bag. It had my wallet in it and I ran back down the stairs, careful not to trip and cause more bruises.

I went to the money jar on top of the fridge and took out an extra 50 bucks to add to my 100. And Angela had 60 dollars on her so I'm pretty sure we have enough money for the suitcases.

I walked out the door and saw Angela already in the drivers side of our white Lexus. We had to share the car and we took care of it. It was our baby. We both had jobs so we could pay for it with some help from Charlie, our dad. I walked to the passenger side and opened the door to get in.

Angela was buckled and already had the car running. I buckled up and turned on the radio, turning it up real loud while Ange rolled down our windows.

As we drove out of the driveway, we started screaming out the lyrics and laughing. "Yo, I'm runnin' through these ho's like Drano! I got that devilish flow, rock 'n' roll, no halo!"

We sung together. Angela sung the rest up until the chorus which we sung together again. "Party rock is in the house tonight! Everybody just have a good time! And we gonna make you lose your mind! Everybody just have a good time!" We screamed so loud that the people on the streets gave us funny looks.

We finally got to the store as soon as the song finished and Forget You by Cee Lo Green came on.

I groaned. "No fair! This happens every time!" I pouted but unbuckled and got out as Angela turned off the car and locked it.

She laughed at me. "You are so overdramatic! Get a grip!" She laughed at me some more.

We walked into the store and went straight to the back where the packing stuff was. As soon as we got to the isle, I saw somebody I knew from school. Angela had the hugest crush on him. He was pretty hot. His name is Jacob Black. We used to hang out as kids but we grew apart in middle school.

I elbowed Angela and pointed at him.

Ange held in a gasp and a little squeal.

I rolled my eyes at her and started searching for the right suitcase. There was a perfect sized white one with black outlining. It was perfect for me. The price was only 70 bucks so I went to grab it.

Jacob did at the same time. It was the only one left. I held onto the handle tightly. So did he. We looked at each other in embarrassment and determination to get the suitcase.

"Hey Bella." He smiled at me friendly.

I smiled back and looked over at Angela who already had her suitcase picked out. It was a pink, zebra print one. She was staring at Jacob.

I cleared my throat and she looked at me. I mouth, "Help" and motioned my head over at Jacob. She knew what I wanted her to do. She did it before in the 6th grade one time.

She walked up to Jacob. She grabbed the collar of his shirt and pulled him down. She gave him a big kiss on the lips.

He was so surprised that he let go of the suitcase. I took that as a chance and took off. Rolling both of our suitcases to the checkout line. I found an empty one and hurried up to pay for them both. All together it was 125 dollars so that left us 85 dollars to spend on whatever. I got the suitcases and went to the car to wait for Angela.

After about 10 minutes of waiting I took my phone out and called her. It rang 8 times before she actually answered.

"What do you want?" She growled at me.

I narrowed my eyes.

"Right now I want you to come out to the car so we can head home!" I hissed.

She groaned and said fine.

That was over 5 minutes ago. I was just about to head inside when she finally came out, holding hands with Jacob.

I didn't think she would go that far! Their lips were swollen and their clothes were very messed up and wrinkly.

My jaw dropped. Angela gave Jacob a kiss on the cheek and bid him goodbye.

He smiled and walked to his car.

Angela unlocked ours and got in. I hauled the suitcases up and put them in the backseat before getting back to the front seat and buckling up.

"What was that?" I asked her. She kept her eyes on the road, but I saw her smile widely.

Oh I hope they'll get together. She won't be as obsessed with Edward Cullen. I hope.

"I'll tell you when we get home." She replied.

I pouted but said fine anyway.

The ride home seems so much longer when you are expecting something to happen there.

* * *

><p><strong>I hope you like this chapter! Please review:) It means a lot. I also encourage you to read my other story, Forget You. No haters please! Suggestions to make it better are nice though:) Keep reading:)<strong>

**~ilovethetwilightcast**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey, I just wanted to thank my 3 reviewers for revewing. JoanFuckingJett, natalie louise xo, and Little Angel Of Love. This one is for you guys! Enjoy:)**

**Oh and I don't own Twilight. **

* * *

><p>BPOV<p>

Once me and Angela got home I dragged her straight to the couch and told her to explain.

She looked down and blushed. I heard her giggle a bit. "Well as soon as I kissed him, after he got over the shock that is. He kissed me back. Very sweetly too. We started getting a little PG-13, so we stopped. He asked me out on a date too! He told me he really likes me. I said it back. But before we parted we kind of met up in another part of the store to make out some more. Who knew Target would be such an awesome place?" Angela ended. I was happy for her.

I jumped up. "Now let's get packing." I said and went over to my suitcase. Angela jumped up too, but more excitedly.

"Yay! I can't wait 'til dad gets home! Now I get to go and see my other boyfriend!" She clapped her hands and bounced. "This is the best. Day. Ever!" I groaned and rolled my eyes at her. I really hope we never see Edward Cullen. I will die from Angela's screaming.

We went up to our rooms, the were right next to each other. We have thin walls so we hear everything that we say to anybody. It kind of sucks. We parted ways. I opened my suitcase and went over to my dresser. But not before plugging in my ipod to my ihome and turned it up really loud. How To Love by Lil Wayne came on first. Me and Angie love this song. We sing it all the time.

While I was picking out my clothes I was dancing and singing along with the music. I would jump and twirl before setting my outfit in the suitcase. All my clothes and accessories wouldn't fit in the suitcase so I had two other backpacks for my books, writing stuff, drawing stuff, music stuff, and cell phone stuff. And more I don't feel like naming off.

"You see a lot of crooks and the crooks still crook! See you had a lot of crooks tryna steal your heart! Never really had luck couldn't never figure out how to love! How to love!" I kept singing. Once the song was over I went into my bathroom to grab my stuff from there. When I was waling out, Angela was walking in. She had her headphones in. I guess she doesn't like my music.

When I came back into my room Lighters by Bad Meets Evil ft. Bruno Mars was playing. The song was so low beat and sweet. I love way too many songs.

As I was close to finishing my packing my phone rang. I turned off my ihome. _I like to move it move it, I like to move it move it, I like to move it move it, You like to mov-_ I picked up my phone. It had an unknown caller. I answered it. "Hello?"

"Will you marry me?" A mans voice asked me. Great, a prank call. I decided to go with it.

"Depends. Are you a hot guy with muscle?" I shot back. It was quiet for a moment. I put the phone between my shoulder and ear and went back to packing.

"Well, that would be up to you to answer. But in my opinion I am pretty sexy." The guy chuckled. My stomach flopped around for a second. I did not like that one bit.

"Conceited much?" I snapped. "What's your name? You're probably just a low down jerk that doesn't have anything to do but call people. You must be a desperate, greasy old man! Have a nice life you perv." I ended the call and growled. I might have overreacted that but who cares.

I went and laid down on my bed. I was pretty much done packing and I still had an hour before Charlie got home. I sighed and headed down stairs to make dinner. I decided on spaghetti.

I was getting the pan out and filling it up with water to boil when Angela came screaming down the stairs. I jumped and spilled some water on myself. "ANGELA MARGARET SWAN! NO RUNNING OR SCREAMING IN THE HOUSE!" I yelled at her. My shirt was now soaked. I filled the pot back up with water and set it on the burner.

"Sorry, new interview with Edward Cullen!" She skipped passed me and went to the TV. Since I had to wait for the water to boil, I went with her. We both sat on opposite sides of the couch. She changed the channel to whatever channel interviews are on.

It showed Edward Cullen and some interview girl that looks 29 when she really is like 50 years old. I don't know why she watches this stuff. Edward Cullen is pretty cute though. With his bronze hair and his perfectly sculptured face. His green eyes are electrifying. And his body is well muscled for a 17 year old. I shook my thoughts away.

The lady was asking him questions about how his tour is going and how he likes to have fun. He said how he loves prank calling people and how some people recognize his voice. I rolled my eyes and sighed. It went to a commercial but showed what was going to happen next.

"_Edward Cullen prank calls a girl. What does she say?" _A voice said and it went to a screen of him talking to someone. It showed some of the conversation. "Will you marry me?" Edward asked. I gasped. That couldn't be. Him? No. Impossible. It started a febreeze commercial.

I leaned over to Angela and smacked her arms with my eyes wide staring at her. "Ow, what?" She asked me. She rubbed her arm where I hit her.

"Um… I think Edward Cullen prank called me about an hour ago…" I told her the conversation. She squealed, but half mad and half happy and half jealous. It was a really creepy squeal. She grabbed my arms and started bouncing.

"Oh. My. Gosh! Bella! That is so awesome!" She started going on about how she wants him to call her. I heard the water boiling. I got up and brushed off my jeans. It's a habit.

"It might not be the same conversation though." I said as I went into the kitchen. I put the spaghetti noodles in the boiling water, but I first broke them in half. It's how we always eat them. When my mom was still with us she would always let me do it. It was my favorite thing about spaghetti. Well, other than the deliciousness.

When I walked back, Angie had her eyes glued to the screen. I sat down next to her and pretty much copied her.

"So Edward, what do you like to do in your spare time?" The lady asked him. He gave her a smile that I'm pretty sure he does all the time to everybody.

"I love to prank call." He told her. Angela gave me a look and a giggle. I shook my head at her and looked back at the TV.

"Would you mind doing a prank call right now? Do you prank your friends or random numbers?" She asked him. I had a sudden urge to rip her head off. Maybe it's because she is a huge fake.

Edward chuckled and my stomach flopped. I grabbed onto Angelas arm and squeezed. "It was him."

* * *

><p><strong>So I hope you liked it and please review! I don't think many people are into this kind of story so I didn't expect many reviews.. but please prove me wrong! Sorry it took a while for me to update! Reviewers are usually what gets me to keep going. So please review! And sorry if there is any grammar mistakes.<strong>

**~ilovethetwilightcast**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey guys! Sorry I haven't been updating in a while. I have been having writers block and I have been working on my other story that you should read! I know it gets irrataing that I'm porbably apologizing on every chapter so I want you guys to know that I'm sorry for any slow updates now! I hope you enjoy this chapter!**

* * *

><p>BPOV<p>

Angela ripped my hand off of her arm. "Oh my gosh! That is so crazy!" She was bouncing up and down like a madwoman. Her eyes went back to the TV. So did mine.

We missed what the lady said. But we got Edwards response. "I just type in a random number. It's crazy though because some people actually recognize me!" He smiled again.

The fake chick smiled back. Pretty obvious that she would have perfectly aligned, white teeth. "Would you mind giving us an example?" She asked, a little too eagerly in my opinion.

Edward nodded and took out his phone. He pressed random numbers(my digits) and pressed call. He put it on speaker so that everyone could hear everything. Angela looked like she was about to burst with excitement. I shook my head at her. Crazy woman.

I heard my voice answer the phone. "Hello?" Edward did a cocky grin.

"Will you marry me?" He asked into the phone. I rolled my eyes. Way too arrogant for me. I don't get why Angela was so obsessed with the guy. I looked at Ange and she was looking at the TV screen dreamily. I wanted to knock some sense into her.

"Depends. Are you a hot guy with muscle?" Edward looked taken back for a second, but smiled again.

"Well, that would be up to you to answer. But in my opinion I am pretty sexy." Edward chuckled. The lady smiled. Looks like they were having a good time. Up until now, I'm guessing.

"Conceited much?" You heard me snap. "What's your name? You're probably just a low down jerk that doesn't have anything to do but call people. You must be a desperate, greasy old man! Have a nice life you perv."

I laughed out loud at Edwards expression. He looked upset, angry, and embarrassed. He looked down at his phone, shook his head, then put it away. Angela looked a little upset too. The TV went to a commercial.

I got up to check on my noodles. But Angela stopped me. "Did you have to be so mean?" She asked. I almost tripped out of surprise.

"You can't mean that." I said shocked. Ange held her ground.

"He was messing around and you ruined it for him! Didn't you see that? You even messed up his interview!" She raised her voice a bit. I can't believe she's taking his side.

I shook my head at her. "You wouldn't act like this if it was some stranger. What's so special about that guy?"

"He is so talented and perfect! Haven't you noticed? He's funny and sweet and cute and-"

"Okay I get it Angela. Let's just drop the subject, k?" She rolled her eyes at me but nodded.

I went into the kitchen and saw that my noodles were close to being done. I got out the meat and put the slab on the other pan I had. Once it started simmering I cut up the pieces and waited until they were brown. I poured the marinara. Once the sauce was done, the noodles were cooked and ready to be drained.

Once they were drained I yelled, "Angela! Dinner is ready!" I set the table and put the proportions on our plates.

As soon as me and Angie sat down and started to chow down, Charlie, my dad, came in and saw us. "It smells great Bells." He smiled at me and hung us his belt with all of the cool equipment like a taser, gun, pepper spray, handcuffs, walkie talkie, and other stuff I don't remember.

Charlie sat down and finished his mound of food before me and Angela. He had more on his plate than mine and Angela's combined. And we are both big eaters. Crazy stuff man.

"Are you guys ready to go?" He asked once everyone was finished. We both nodded and went to get our stuff. Me and Ange always fight on the stairs. But this time I tripped on my own and brought Angie with me. She yelled at me and smacked my face. It stung.

I got up and ran to my bedroom before she could get me. I grabbed my suitcase and backpack. I headed downstairs and stood next to Charlie. Angela wouldn't hit me right in front of our dad. We experienced his wrath a few times too many. It's scary.

Angela came down carrying about five bags. One was a suitcase, two were backpacks, one was a duffle bag, and another was a huge purse. "Holy crap Angela!" I exclaimed. She looked tired and sweaty.

"Help." She said. Charlie carried her suitcase and her back pack. We all walked to the car and set our stuff in the bag of his police car. Yeah, a little embarrassing.

"Shotgun." I called before Angela could. She glared at me and got in the back. "HA!" I gloated and sat in front with Charlie. Angela should be happy. There's no cage this time.

Angela was pouting for half the ride there. The silence was really awkward.

I decided to put on the radio. Pumped Up Kicks by Foster The People was on.

I loved the song, but the true meaning was so depressing.

Angela got happier as the music starting playing. We sung it together, like always.

"All the other kids with the pumped up kicks, you better run, better run, outrun my gun!" See? Depressing lyrics.

"All the other kids with the pumped up kicks, you better run, better run, faster than my bullet!" We kept singing the song until it was over.

Charlie did a sigh of relief. He hates the song. The next song that came on was Give Me Everything by Pitbull and tons of other people. I didn't bother singing to this one. But Angela did. At the top of her lungs.

I swear, people were staring. Mainly because Angie had her window rolled down.

Must be a funny picture. A cop car with the person in the back singing at the top of her lungs. Hilarious, right?

After nonstop singing sessions, we finally made it to the airport. It was a dreadful experience. I hate airports.

Once me and Ange got seated I felt like sleeping until I'm 40.

Angela on the other hand was super hyper and excited. I will never understand her.

"Come on Bella! Let's play a game."

I groaned. "No. Sleep."

I practically felt Angela pout. When she's upset, she makes sure everyone knows it. You gotta love her.

"Pwease, pwease, pwease, pwease pweaseeee!" She kept repeating.

I was trying to sleep. But with her being so annoying I snapped.

"Fine let's play your stupid game so I can get some sleep!" I yelled.

Everyone looked at me. I blushed bright red and looked down. I was still mad though.

"Yay!" She clapped her hands, happily bouncing in her seat. I rolled my eyes at her. She was still bouncing and clapping.

"Well?" I asked, crossing my arms impatiently.

"Okay." She stopped bouncing and clapping. Good, it was getting annoying. "So we are going to play the game where I say one word, and you have to think of another word that pops into your head. Like if I say red, you say the first word that pops into your head. Like blood, or tomato. Get it?" I nodded. "I'll go first." She said.

"Song." She stated.

"Love." I replied. Only because most songs nowadays are always about love.

Angela thought for a second, then said, "Clothes."

"Fashion." I mean, come on that one in not hard to figure out.

She smiled evilly and said, "Hot."

My mouth blurted out automatically, "Edward Cullen."

* * *

><p><strong>Did you like it? Please review if you did! I really want to know if you actually want me to continue this story. Sorry for any grammar mistakes and such. Tell me your favorite part:) Keep reading and REVIEW please.<strong>

**~ilovethetwilightcast**

**P.S. I want to thank my 6 reviewers for being so awesome and reviewing! You six are amazing and mean a lot to me:)**


	4. Chapter 4

BPOV

Oh. My. God. I am going to get it for this one.

My eyes widened and I covered my mouth with my hands. Angela smiled in victory. "YES! Ha! I knew you would say it at some point!"

Okay, so I know it's not that big of a deal. But to Angela, saying he's hot makes her think that you like the person as much as she does. So now I shall go die in a whole for the rest of my life.

I rolled my eyes and shook my head, going back to normal. People were staring and it made me blush. "Angela, of course he's hot! Who doesn't think he is! Anyways, that doesn't mean I like him like you do! I don't think anyone likes him like you do, you crazy nut!"

Angela feigned hurt. She even put her hands to her chest. And said, "How dare you say something like that! I am most certainly not a nut! Especially not a crazy one!" She even said it in an English accent.

I just had to roll my eyes at her. I swear, my eyes are going to fall out with all my eye rolling.

"I'm going to sleep." I told her.

I closed my eyes and got comfortable. Angela actually listened that time. I sighed contently and started drifting asleep.

Only to be waken up by some kid behind me yelling that he wanted cookies.

My eyes snapped open and I turned around and glared.

"Shut up! I am trying to get some sleep so talk quieter or I will do it for you!" I turned back around and crossed my arms. "Unbelievable." I muttered.

Angela was staring at me in shock.

"I can't believe you just yelled at a kid! You're like the nicest girl I have ever met! What has happened to you?"

"Lack of sleep."

I tried going back to sleep but couldn't. The whole plane trip was horrible. So as soon as we landed and I got out I was on the verge of tears. Of relief.

Angela was way behind me as I was running and looking for my mom. There was so many people it was hard to tell. I hate crowds. They're so pushy and annoying.

"Bella!" I heard my mom yell.

My head snapped in the direction I heard it from. I ran over to her and gave her a big hug. She was the same Renee I always known and loved. Always so happy. She has medium length brown hair, innocent, childish blue eyes and a round face full of laugh lines. I missed her.

Even though she left my dad in a bad way. "Hey honey." She gave me a warm smile.

Angela finally caught up with us. She was panting like a maniac. "I'm here. Hey mom." She didn't hug our mom. She just nodded at her and asked where the car was.

"We still need to get our other bags." I told her. She nodded and we started walking over to the station where they're at.

After about 10 minutes of carrying our bags to our moms hot pink Jeep, we finally were off to her house.

"I can't wait until you meet Phil! I have told him all about you two! He is so excited to finally meet you! But he's still playing baseball for another couple of days so it might be a while." Renee was babbling. This time, Angela let me sit up front. It was super hot in LA and Renee had her top down.

Our bags barely fit in the back and I'm surprised none of them fell out or anything. It took about 30 minutes before we actually got to her house. It was pretty big. The bottom half of the house was brick, and the top half was white.

It looked like it had about 2 or 3 stories and it had, like layers or something. I bet the inside will be even more interesting than the outside. Renee planted flowers everywhere. And her grass was perfectly green. It looked like a perfect LA house.

Angela was in the back sleeping when me and my mom got out of the car. "Can you wake up your sister?" Renee asked. I shrugged and opened the door Angela was in, which was behind me.

I gently shook her shoulder. "Angela wake up." When she wouldn't move, I jumped up and got right in her face, about to scream, when she opened her eyes and screamed at me. That made me scream.

"AHHHHHHH!" I screamed and jumped out of the car and nearly landing on my face, good thing my hands caught me.

I heard Angela laughing her head off in the car. She unbuckled herself and was about to get out when I jumped up and grabbed her leg. She fell down right next to me. Good thing she caught herself too.

When she got up she glared at me. "Hey!" She pointed her finger at me. "You are such a rude person!" And she stomped off towards the house.

I made sure to grab my bags before going into the house. Renee was inside with a huge side that said, 'Welcome Home!' on it. I chuckled at her. She even made a cake. I was afraid to taste it though.

The only thing Renee can cook is cookies. She seriously burns water. She's worse than my dad. All Charlie can make is eggs and bacon.

Me and Angela walked up the large flight of stairs and looked around. Once we each found a room we liked we set our bags on it and went back downstairs.

The room I picked was light purple with a queen size bed that was really squishy. It had a huge closet, a dresser, and a makeup desk. Not that I'd use it as a makeup desk, but still it's nice to have one.

When I walked downstairs Renee was had set the cake on the table, and blew out the candles on it. "Sorry." I said before I sat down next to her on the island. The kitchen was all gold and marble. It was big and beautiful.

"It's fine sweetie." She patted my back and got up. "Cake?" She asked. I nodded.

She got out a plate and put a large slab on it. "Umm thanks." I loved cake, but it was seriously huge. She gave me like half the cake!

Angela came down and asked for a small piece and snickered at my plate. I glared at her and took a big bite. Just to show her I didn't mind. Even though I did. I'm not a weight freak, but I'm gonna gain like ten pounds off of it!

I shook my head and ate it all. My stomach was killing me though. After I was done I went straight up to my room and read one of my favorite books, Marked. I love vampire books. They are just so romantic.

I kept rereading the same sentence over and over again. That's when I realized it was 1 In the morning and I needed some sleep. I always lose track of time when I read.

I fell asleep thinking of getting marked and meeting a hot vampire guy that was mysterious and sexy.

* * *

><p><strong>Hit or miss? Tell me if you want me to continue this story! I will stop if I feel like I'm the only one reading it... Please Review and no haters!<strong>

**~ilovethetwilightcast**


	5. Chapter 5

BPOV

I woke up to Angela jumping on my bed. I groaned and hit her with my pillow. "Go away." I grumbled.

"No! You need to get out of bed now! Mom won't let me go celebrity hunting alone, so I need you." Angie told me. I checked the clock and saw that it was 7 in the morning. Why is she always up so early?

I groaned again. "Wake me up in an hour." And I closed my eyes.

"NO!" Angela yelled and started hitting me with a pillow.

"I'm up. _smack. _I'm. Up._ smack. _I'm up! _smack._ I'M UP!" I jumped out of bed and glared at her. She smiled at me and skipped out of the room so I could get dressed. I decided to take a shower first.

The shower helped me wake up and relaxed me. I used my favorite strawberry shampoo too. It smells so good. Once I got out of the shower I saw some clothes on my bed. Angela. I rolled my eyes at her.

Sitting on my bed was a pair of dark blue jean shorts that had holes in them, but the holes didn't go all the way through. Thank god. Then there was a white tube top, but it had strings to wrap around my neck. It was flowy, but not too flowy. She paired it with white flip flops and a black and silver necklace that had a B at the bottom.

I shrugged and put it on. She's made me wear worse. I made sure my hair was dry and grabbed my shoulder bag, that was pink, white, and blue. It reminded me of cotton candy. It was also knitted. My grandmother made it for me.

I put my hair in a high ponytail. I don't like my hair. Especially when it's down. I have plain brown hair and eyes that match it. I can't say I'm pretty. But I can't say I'm ugly either.

When I walked downstairs Ange was already eating breakfast. Actually it was just a granola bar. She's like me. We're never hungry in the morning. I grabbed a chocolate chip granola bar and started eating it.

Angela was wearing a spaghetti strap dress that hit mid thigh. There was red and pink roses on it everywhere. She matched it with these brown shoes that I hate. They're like flats and heels at the same time.

"Ready to go?" Angela asked me excitedly. I rolled my eyes at her but nodded anyways.

She grabbed the keys to our moms jeep and we ran out the door. Well, she ran out the door. I speed walked to keep up with her.

She started the ignition right away. The song that came on was Look At Me Now by Chris Brown and Lil Wayne. We turned it up and jammed out to it. Me and Ange are both able to sing Busta Rhymes part. We are so obsessed with the song.

People gave us funny looks. But we were having too much fun. "Where are we going?" I asked Angela once the song was over. She looked unsure for a second. She didn't even answer me. So I repeated the question.

"I heard you." Was all she said. We were at a red light and I was staring at her, waiting. She finally answered me. "There are some places that he visits that we are going to go to. Is that alright with you?" She asked sarcastically. I nodded my head and rolled my eyes at her.

We started at this coffee place called The Mug. It looked really cute and cozy. But we never got to go in because Angela said he wasn't in there. I made a mental note to visit the place sometime. Angela drove off to the library. Interesting. I didn't know he liked reading.

He wasn't there either. I was getting really bored. I bet he is at the last place on the list. Seriously. "Angie! This is taking forever!" I complained. She just rolled her eyes at me. But I can't say I blame her.

I can be really annoying when I want to be. After about three more places we decided to get ourselves some lunch at this cute little restaurant. It looked all petite and such. It is most definitely my style.

Angela was already halfway to the door when I got out of the car. I rolled my eyes at her.

I walked up to the restaurant and saw that Angie already got us a table. When I sat down, she was getting up. "What are you doing?" I asked her.

She replied with, "I am going to go freshen up." And she headed to the bathroom. I noticed that there was a piece of food next to my seat so I got up to get a napkin. The restaurant was really quiet and nice so I was extra careful not to trip.

I went to the napkin dispenser and got a couple napkins. When I was walking back I ran right into something hard. I fell down on my butt and the persons ice tea spilled all over me. I shrieked because it was so cold.

"I am so sorry! I didn't see you there." The guy said, he was really nervous. He had a baseball cap on and glasses. In a restaurant. Wow. He tried to help me up but I wouldn't let him.

As soon as I got up I said, "It was my fault, I wasn't watching where I was going." Just to be polite really. I could feel myself blushing really bad. It was hard to hide it. Everyone was looking at us. The baseball cap guy went over to the napkins and got more.

A waitress came over and cleaned up the mess. She looked at me sympathetically.

I looked down at myself and realized my shirt was see through. Hello, white shirts and wetness do not mix. I didn't have a coat or anything to hide it either. I was very upset, but I tried to hide it.

Apparently I didn't hide it good enough because the guy handed me the napkins and said, "Here, come with me and I will buy you a new shirt." Okay, how creepy is that? Who would follow a total stranger and let them buy you a shirt. But I did think his voice was a little sexy.

"Um, no thanks." I guess he knew what I was thinking because he looked around and made sure nobody was looking anymore and pulled up his hat a little bit and pulled his sunglasses down.

It must have really been y lucky day because guess who it was? Edward Cullen. I tried to keep in my eye roll but failed.

"I don't care who you are. I was taught not to go anywhere with strangers." I turned back and walked back to my table. Dang, Ange had the car keys with her. Well, I could still do sit in the car and wait since the top is down.

So I got up and went out the door. Edward Cullen was still in the same spot, probably shocked that somebody doesn't like him.

I went to the car and jumped over the door and sat in the passenger seat. There wasn't much to do but sit in the hot summer sun and wait for Angela. I closed my eyes to relax, but next thing I know, Edward Cullen whispered in my ear, "Why don't you like me?"

I jumped up and popped open my eyes. His face was really close to mine. I could feel his breath on my face. He was sitting in the drivers seat.

"What the hell are you doing here? Get out!" I yelled. Not so loud that people would turn and look, but loud enough to get my point across.

Edward Cullen gave me a funny look. "What?" I guess he doesn't hear that everyday. I rolled my eyes at him.

"Can you leave? I am here having a day with my sister. Not some stupid, selfish pop star." Okay, I was being meaner than intended. I was about to apologize when he leaned over and gave me a kiss. On the lips.

I pulled back quickly. My lips were tingling and I was already breathless. He looked the same way, but I'm guessing he does that to every girl he wants. I glared at him. "Leave. Now." I said with venom in my voice.

The worst part of it all was, I enjoyed the kiss. Very much. But I couldn't tell anyone that.

Edward got out of the car, slowly. "Sorry." He mumbled. He started walking down the street.

Right as he got out of sight, Angela came outside. And if looks could kill, I'm pretty sure everyone on the planet would be dead. I mentally gulped.

* * *

><p><strong>Hit or miss? I hope you liked it! Please review. It means a lot and keeps me going. Reviews are what makes me type faster. Tell me what you think pleaasee.<strong>

**~ilovethetwilightcast**


	6. Chapter 6

BPOV

"I was starving and I find out that you just leave!" Angela started yelling as soon as she got close to the car. I didn't want to back down, but she can be vicious when she wants to be.

"Ange, I'm sorry. Some guy spilt his ice tea on me and my shirt is see through now and I didn't want people to see, so I just came in here." My lips were still tingling. I had the urge to keep kissing Edward Cullen, but pushed the thought aside and listened to Angie.

Angela's mood changed instantly. "Oh, well you could have just said so!" She told me with a big smile on her face. Bipolar much? "We can head home and let you change, and then we can start looking some more."

I rolled my eyes. I really didn't want to look around for Edward Cullen some more when I just saw him. I don't think it would be a good idea to tell any of this to Angela.

"What's that smell?" She asked out of nowhere. I guess I was daydreaming or something because she already started the car, but the radio was off. My eyes widened in shock. I started stuttering.

"W-w-what ar-are you talking about!" I burst out with a nervous laugh. Angela gave me an odd look.

Then her 'idea' face showed up. "Bella! You could have just asked. I knew you were starting to like Edward Cullen!" She told me. I burst out laughing.

"What!" I said breathlessly with a giggle in it. Ange gave me a confused look.

"Then you didn't spray my Edward Cullen cologne in here?" She asked me suspiciously. I mentally smacked my head.

"I mean yes I did, I thought you were talking about something else." I lied quickly. She nodded her head. I think she partially believed me.

We were silent on the way back to Renee's house. Once we got there it was around 3:30. Not too late. I think Angela wants to hunt for him some more. I really don't. Because if she finds him, who knows what could happen?

I got out of the car and rushed into my room, passing Renee in the living room.

"Hey sweetie." She said with a smile. I saw that she was reading a book. Now I know where I get that from.

"Hey mom." I said as I went up the stairs two at a time. I went right to my room and shut the door.

I put on a gray shirt that matched the white one I was wearing. When I walked back out of my room, Angela was right there.

"AHH!" I jumped back with my hand on my heart. "God Angela! You scared the crap outa me!" She giggled at me.

"Okay so, it says on the Edward Cullen blog that he will be at the under 21 club tonight. He's going out with his girlfriend Tanya." She said the name disgustedly. Surprisingly, I felt a little jealous spark. I tried to shake the feeling of but couldn't.

I groaned and asked, "What time?" She smiled at me and I rolled my eyes.

"6:30. And I am going to dress you! It's Bella Time!" She yelled happily. I groaned again. I hate Bella Time. She loves doing my makeup and wardrobe. It irritates me.

"Come on! You know it's fun!" She giggled and ran into her room with me in tow. I sulked the whole entire time, which was only like 2 seconds, but still.

When we got into her room, she set me down right at the makeup table. I pouted and crossed my arms.

"Oh don't be such a baby." Angie said to me. I turned around and glared at her. When she glared back, I stuck my tongue out at her and turned back around.

"Humph." I said. She started on my makeover with a snort.

She started off with my hair. My head is really sensitive, so I kept wincing every time she tugged on it. Which is seriously the whole time. Her head isn't sensitive though. You know how irritating that is?

I realized that she was curling my hair when the curler hit my ear. I jumped and yelled, "Ouch Ange! That really hurt!" I started rubbing my ear and hair. When I jumped, it pulled really hard on my hair.

"I'm so sorry I didn't mean to!" Angela apologized over and over.

"Whatever." I muttered and relaxed again.

Once she finished with that, she went on to makeup. That surprisingly didn't take long at all. But when she started throwing clothes at me, I was getting mad.

"Just pick a dress already!" I practically screamed at her. She looked over at me with shock written all over her face.

"Do you know how long it takes to find the perfect dress? I don't think so! Try being in my shoes for once. Oh wait, you can't because you suck at wearing heels!" She glared at me and started throwing more clothes at me.

I bit my tongue and listened to what she had to say for the rest of the time. I'm pretty sure she'll get violent next.

After a million dresses, she finally grabbed one and gave it to me. I was a dark, teal blue. I put it on. It hit mid thigh, and it was also tight. It had only one shoulder with ruffles on it that stopped at the belt, which was also blue.

"Done! Go look in the mirror and see yourself fully." Angie said with a smile on her face.

I was shocked. This is the best makeover yet! I had a natural look. A little eye shadow and some mascara. That's it! And she did curl my hair. It was in perfect waves. The dress she put on me was absolutely gorgeous! I love it!

"Angie…" I was shocked. "This is beautiful! Thank you!" I gave her a long hug. She hugged me back a little awkwardly.

"Okay my turn!" She said and went over and started to do herself.

I left her room and went into mine so I could read while I waited for her. I went back into the Marked book I was reading. I was getting so into it that I didn't notice Angela coming into my room.

"Come on! He will be there in 10 minutes and I want to get there before him!" Angela whined like a 4 year old. I rolled my eyes and marked, Marked. I chuckled to myself. I can't believe I just thought that. Crazy, who me?

"Let's go then!" I jumped off the bed, dramatically excited. Angela just rolled her eyes at me and ran out the door. She had her hair straight with a bobby pin to pin back a side of her hair. And her dress was a plain purple one that had a v-neck that was a little deep.

I made sure to tell Renee that we were leaving before we left. Funny how we came here to visit our mom and hang out, yet we're driving around everywhere. Renee looked a little upset about it too. I'll make sure that I hang out with her at some point.

Angela was already in the car, inching it forward before I even got in. "Stop it!" I yelled at her. She is so impatient.

As soon as I closed the door to the Jeep she drove off. I wasn't even buckled yet.

"How far is it?" I asked her. She shrugged at me. I crossed my arms and watched my crazy sisters driving.

She isn't good with time very much because it took us 15 minutes, so we were late. The club was packed too. Angela parked on the other side of the road. I decided to stay in the car because I hate crowds. Angela excitedly took off into the club. I rolled my eyes at her.

I wanted to keep the keys too, but she was already out of hearing range.

"Desperate much?" I muttered. I grabbed my bag off of the ground and looked for my book. I left it at the house. Great.

I decided to look for my ipod. But it wasn't there either! I glared at my bag. "You're stupid." I stated.

I crossed my arms and sighed. After 10 minutes of waiting I decided to just go inside. Being outside was so boring. Even if I have to get pushed around in crowds. It's better than nothing. Literally.

There was so many people outside of the club. The line was seriously, like over a mile long. It wasn't like that before. So I looked for a back way. It was getting dark. But not so dark, that I couldn't see the ground.

I walked around the building and spotted a door. With my luck, it is probably locked. But I walked over and tried it anyways.

As soon as I went to open the door, someone on the other side pushed it open and the door hit my head. Hard. Really hard. I fell back, groaning.

I was holding my head. I heard someone yell, "Shit! I am so sorry. Wait, do I know you?" Oh crap, I know that voice.

I reluctantly stood up before he could try and help me. I saw stars. I guess I fell over again because next thing I know, I'm in Edward Cullen's arms.

"Hey, I do know you. you're that girl from The Mug. I just seem to be running into you a lot. I'm sorry." He said. This time, he was wearing a coat that covered his face and ray bands.

He still hadn't let go of my waist. I wasn't complaining, but it was awkward. So I wriggled out of his grasp, blushing.

"Are you okay?" He asked worriedly. He had his arms out, like he would catch me if I fell again.

I glared at him. "I am perfectly fine." I turned around and started walking in the direction of the Jeep.

Edward caught up to me and grabbed my shoulder. Wow, I'm on a first name basis now. "Hey, the least I could do is take you to the doctors right?" He asked me. I looked at him in disbelief.

"No."

"Please?"

"No."

"Why not?"

"No."

"You are being ridiculous!" He said. He let go of my shoulder and started tugging at his hair.

It made me want to run my hands through it. Really bad. My fingers actually twitched. But I held my hands together tightly.

I scoffed. "I am not being ridiculous. You are being annoying." I told him, crossing my arms.

He looked at my head. It was throbbing. And it still really hurt. He shook his head.

"What?" I asked him.

"I'm sorry but I have to." He said. Before I know it, he picks me up bridal style and starts walking to a car across from the door.

When I started to protest loudly, Edward put his hand over my mouth. My mouth got really tingly. On second thought, my whole body feels tingly. Like I'm getting electrocuted.

"Shhh!" He said. I rolled my eyes at him and waited for him to take his hand off of my mouth. He did, but slowly.

He carried me to the passenger side of the car. I can't tell you the name of the car, but I can tell you that it looks cheap and ugly. Coming from a famous millionaire, it's a shocker.

He set me down in the passenger seat and buckled me. I was about to protest, but he gave me a look. He headed to the drivers side. He started to get in when I asked, "Is this yours?"

He shook his head. "No. It's a friends."

"Hey Eddie! Where you goin?" I heard someone yell from a distance close to behind the building.

"Speak of the devil." He muttered.

* * *

><p><strong>Hit or Miss? Hope you liked it! Give me your thoughts and tell me who you think it is, and give me your fav part! Please review, it makes me happy. This chapter goes out to all of the reviewers who kept me going. If it wasn't for them, it probably would have taken a lot longer. Oh and I encourage you guys to read my other story Forget You. Unless you read that one first and then came to this one, ignore what I just said! Or keep reading, it doesn't matter to me:) Well, it does matter but... nevermind. Keep reading!<strong>

**~ilovethetwilightcast**


	7. Chapter 7

**There are no words to describe how mad at myself I am. It has been too long. I don't mind if you leave me a nasty review, I deserve it. I swear I will update sooner.**

* * *

><p>BPOV<p>

There was a guy headed over in our direction. He was hot! I looked his features over hungrily. Honey blonde hair, with just the right amount of muscle. I swear I was drooling.

I saw Edward glare at me out of the corner of my eye. "What?" I asked.

"Don't think I don't see you eye fucking Jasper." He told me. I felt myself blush and I made sure The Hot Guy or Jasper didn't hear what he said.

"Hey what are you doing?" Jasper asked Edward. Ohmygod his voice sounds amazing. I think I might just die.

"Taking Bella to the hospital." Edward replied. There was a hint of anger in his voice. Or was it jealousy? I didn't pay much attention to it.

Jaspers eyes scanned over me. I held my breath. He looked away uninterested. That hurt.

Edward looked smug about it. Ugh. He makes me angry.

I was lost in thought so I didn't realize that we were driving away until Edward turned sharply.

"Hey!" I yelled. My vision swam for a second. Jeez, did it get dark fast, or what?

Edward glanced at me but didn't say anything. We sat in silence for a few more minutes until Edward said, "Jasper is married."

I was shocked. He looked barely over 20! My heart felt dead for a second.

"Who is he married to?" I asked, even though it isn't any of my business.

"My sister." Oh, now I see why he was irritated. He didn't want Jasper and me to do anything. Or I'm just really bad at finding explanations so I make up weird ones. Either way..

"Oh. Nice.." I trailed off. Edward didn't talk to me at all after that. I was just itching to though. I usually hate small talk.

"Why were you in such a hurry?" I finally asked.

Edward looked over at me with a confused expression on his face. "What?"

I sighed. "You hit me with the door. The door was going fast. Are you just a forceful door opener?" I asked him. Edward chuckled.

"Forceful door opener." He said. I giggled.

We stopped at the hospital. "Wait." He said. I rolled my eyes at him.

He opened the door for me and led me to the doors. I noticed that he kept looking around. Was there someone following us? Oh wait, paparazzi. He doesn't want anyone to see us together. Again, that hurt.

Edward didn't even go through the doors though. He went through another one that said, 'Employees Only'. He took a key out of his pocket and lead me down a skinny hallway, all the way to room 8D.

The hallway looked like something out of a scary movie. I felt Goosebumps go up my arm. Or maybe that's just from Edward.

Edward was dragging me by the arm. When he opened the door, it showed 2 chairs, and a desk with yet, another hot blonde. But this one did look older, not by much, maybe late 20s early 30s but he was still hot.

I hope he isn't married. But with my luck, he probably is.

Edward noticed, yet again and he glared. "Dad, I need you to check her out."

Edward pushed me out towards him. I let him, only because I was shocked.

I can't believe that is Edward's dad! He is soo not hot enough. Okay maybe he is, but still.

"Hi." I said awkwardly. What are you supposed to say to a guy that you found hot and just found out that it's your friends dad? Are me and Edward friends?

Edward's dad got up and I read on his white coat, 'Carlisle Cullen'.

Carlisle looked confused so Edward explained. "I hit her with a door."

I saw Carlisle fight off a smile. "Okay." Was all he said. He got up and lead me to a chair that he had in his little office.

"Follow it with your eyes." He ordered. I did. It was a little difficult but I think I did a pretty good job.

"When's your birthday?" He asked. I wanted to ask why. But then I realized that he's testing my memory skills.

"September 13th." I replied.

"Full name."

"Isabella Marie Swan." I flinched at the name. I hate it.

"What is his name?" He pointed to Edward. I rolled my eyes.

"Does scumbag work?" Carlisle burst out laughing. Edward looked unhappy and I felt bad.

Carlisle went on.

"Your head seems fine, but you will have to take some pain meds because it will hurt like a mother in the morning. It will also leave a nasty bruise and your head will be tender for a bit. Two weeks tops." I internally groaned.

"I'll be right back." Carlisle said. He got up and left the room.

Awkward silence.

Edward pulled at his hair and paced back and forth. I followed him with my eyes at first, but then I got too dizzy when he didn't stop.

"I am so sorry Bella." He started out. Jeez, I insult him and he apologizes.

"It doesn't hurt that bad." I told him. I'm not very good at cheering people up or making them feel better.

Carlisle came back in the room with a small orange bottle and a glass of water. The pills looked small. Good.

"Here, take one now." He handed me a pill and the water.

I have a phobia of taking pills. I hesitantly put the pill in my mouth and took a drink of water. Well, the water stayed in my mouth. So did the pill.

I had my head back and my eyes closed. _Swallow._ I kept telling myself. I just couldn't. I felt myself blush because I still haven't swallowed the pill. _Come on Bella! Swallow! _

I felt someone's hand on my shoulder. "Swallow Bella." They said soothingly. I instinctively did. Wow, what is all the fuss about? But it did leave a foul taste in my mouth.

I opened my eyes and realized that it was Edward who told me to. He had a smile on his face.

"Can we leave now?" I deadpan. Carlisle nodded.

We didn't actually leave for another ten minutes. Edward and Carlisle had a conversation. I wanted to leave because the pill kicked in and I felt tired.

"You need to visit us son!" Carlisle said. What the heck?

I blinked. Everything had a colorful tint to it. Except Edward. He looked stunning and bright.

"You're pretty." I slurred.

Edward chuckled at me. "I think I should leave now. Bye dad!" Edward grabbed my wrist and led me out the door.

"Do you feel that?" I asked Edward. "The-the sparky thingy. It's funny." I giggled.

We were almost to his car, but he paused.

"Come on, silly!" I tried to run to the car, but I tripped.

I had just enough time to put my hands out to catch myself. Well, let's just say I'm not the strongest of the bunch.

As soon as I caught myself, my head followed my hands. It actually didn't hurt as bad as I thought. But my hands did.

I went in to a sitting position and held my hand.

"Ouchie." I pouted.

Edward came running towards me. "Ohmygod Bella! Are you okay?" He got down on his knees and held my hands.

He got a tissue out of his pocket and wiped off the gravel rocks and the blood. I winced.

"Ouch." I said. I felt tears come to my eyes.

Edward looked really worried. "I'm sorry, Bella! Don't cry! Please don't cry. Angels aren't supposed to cry." He said desperately and soothingly.

I felt connected to him then.

"Kiss it." I demanded.

I saw a small smile creep up his lips. He slowly brought my hand up to his lips and gave each a gentle kiss.

I closed my eyes. I didn't want the moment to end, so I said, "Again."

I heard Edward chuckle. "I can't. We don't have time." He stood up and grabbed my wrists to get me up too.

We walked the short distance to the car and he was setting me in. But not in the front. In the back. I pouted. I want to be up front with Edward.

I guess I said that out loud because Edward looked back at me with a smile. "Sorry Bella." He closed the door and went to his side of the car. He turned the key in the ignition and drove off.

"Do you mind if we take a quick detour? I need to check on my brother real quick." I nodded at him. I swear I would have said yes to anything he asked in that moment.

* * *

><p><strong>What do you think? Tell me your thoughts... I love reviews! Oh and if your confused about the part with Bella going a little crazy, the pill she took made her loopy, so she goes in and out of her thoughts. Mostly acting like a two year old with a crush. I apologize for any grammar mistakes. Keep reading!<strong>

**~ilovethetwilightcast**


	8. Chapter 8

**Hey readers! I'm so happy I have finally updated. I just wanted you to let you guys know that you I appreciate each one of you readers. Especially the ones who reviewed. It meant a lot to me that you guys kept with me. So please read and enjoy!**

* * *

><p>EPOV<p>

I can't believe this is happening. First with the drink, then with the door, and now with the meds that make her crazy? I have to say, I have grown attracted to this beautiful woman.

Bella has been acting like a four year old ever since she had to take the medication. I wonder what they have in it..

"Eddieeeee!" Bella whined. I would have hated that name if it came out of anyone else's mouth.

"Yes Bella?" I took a quick look at her in the backseat. She was giggling like a lunatic.

"You remind me of a vampire." She giggled some more. I looked back at the rode and shook my head. That's an interesting way to describe me.

"Why is that?" I asked her. I looked back at her again with a smile. She looks so cute, with her hair all messed up and with her small secretive smile. I heard a honk and quickly looked back at the road. I definitely ran a red light. I should pay closer attention to the road.

"You're really hot. And, and you are strong cause you carried me." She giggled again. I swear, if she ever stops giggling I will die. She makes my insides warm and tingly. No I am not acting like a chick either.

We were close to my brother's house. One more house…

I stopped the car right in front of Emmett's driveway. I took the key out of the ignition and hopped out of the car. I ran over to the backseat of the passenger's side to get Bella out.

As I opened the door I noticed her pouting. "Is everything alright, Bella?" She shook her head.

"What's wrong?" I instantly held her head and examined her. She looked okay to me. Beautiful, but okay.

"I'm tired." She answered, still pouting. She crossed her arms. I felt really bad. I checked my watch and realized that it was already 10 'o clock. I don't understand how she can be tired. Maybe it's the meds.

"I'm sorry Bella, I didn't realize how late it was." I dragged her out of the car and walked her up to the door to my brother, Emmett's house. Emmett saw me coming because he already had the door open before I got there.

"Who is this beautiful lady?" Was what Emmett said as soon as we reached him. He was leaning against the door.

"This is Bella. Say hi Bella." Bella hid behind me. I smiled at her.

"He's really nice Bella, it's okay." I tried to sooth her.

"He's really big!" She whispered.

I burst out laughing. Emmett must have heard too because he frowned. "What's wrong with her?" Emmett looked back at me and asked. Emmett shuffled back and forth in front of his house.

"Why don't we go inside first and I can explain everything?" I asked him, amusement still in my voice. Emmett nodded. He stepped away and held out his hand, motioning for us to go inside.

"Is Rose home?" I asked hesitantly. Emmett rolled his eyes and nodded. "Great." Now I really didn't want to go inside. Rose is such a bitch.

"She isn't that bad bro. I don't get why you guys are so at it all the time. But don't start anything. She's been really sensitive lately." Emmett looked around quickly to make sure Rose wasn't anywhere near him. I laughed.

I held Bella's hand and walked into the house with Emmett. Bella looked really uncomfortable and again, I felt bad.

"It's okay Bella." I rubbed soothing circles on her palm. It seemed to work because she looked more relaxed. She even gave me a small smile.

The house looked better on the inside than on the outside. The house is plain white with a small hard. The house doesn't even look big. But on the inside, there are tons of expensive things.

Their living room is right there when you walk in. There is a white chair, couch, and loveseat. Then the giant flat screen TV nailed to the wall. They also have a huge cabinet filled with antiques and knick knacks from traveling places.

Oh and Rose has a habit of collecting diamond covered elephants. Don't ask me why though. I have no clue. The bedrooms were off to the left while the kitchen and dining room were to the right, in front of the living room.

I scanned the room and noticed how clean it was. That was surprising. They are usually really messy. I could actually see out the windows! Emmett must have knew what I was thinking because he said, "Don't even start Edward. You know when Rose gets upset she cleans."

I heard Bella giggle behind me. I looked at her with a smile. "What's so funny?" I asked her.

"Those elephants are shiny." And then she passed out.

"Shit!" I caught her before she hit the ground. I looked at Emmett and saw that he was fighting back a laugh.

"This isn't funny!" I kept my arms around Bella's waist and brought her over to the couch.

I laid her down and set her head in my lap, running my fingers through her hair absentmindedly. Emmett passed me and sat in the chair.

"So why did you come here?" Emmett asked after a moment of silence. I rolled my eyes.

"You know why I came here Emmett." I stuck my hand in my pocket and grabbed the box. "Here." I lightly tossed him it and he smiled.

"Thanks so much bro. This really will save my life." As soon as Emmett put it in his pocket, Rose appeared from the hallway.

"What is saving your life?" Rose crossed her arms and leaned against the doorway. Emmett chuckled nervously.

"Nothing babe. Hey, have you met Bella yet?" He motioned to the woman in my lap.

I glared at Emmett. I know he needed a distraction, but I have a feeling Rose isn't going to like Bella very much.

Rose walked over and crouched in front of me. Her eyes hardened. "What is she doing here?" She asked venomously.

"Babe, Edward just dropped by and she passed out. They were just leaving anyways." Emmett apologized with his eyes. I shrugged.

"Bye Em." I was used to this by now. I got up and picked Bella up bridal style.

"Have a nice day." Rosalie said with a fake cheery voice.

"Bye Rose." I rolled my eyes and left.

I walked out to the car and set Bella in the passenger seat this time. I took my time because I didn't want to wake her.

I shut the door quietly and got in on my side. I glanced at the house before starting the car and driving off. I've known Rose for years. She is still the same. I don't get why Emmett likes her. She is a total snob.

I shook my head and glanced at my Bella. Wait, _my _Bella? Where did that come from? Then it hit me. I really do like Bella. A lot. She probably already knows since I kissed her. I'm still kicking myself for that though.

It was really dark outside and quiet.

"_Drop everything now! Meet me in the pourin' rain. Kiss me on the sidewalk and take away the pain!" _

I heard Bella's phone going off. I didn't know what to do because Bella wasn't waking up from it.

"_Cause I say. Sparks fly. Whenever you smile." _I stopped at a red light and searched for her phone.

I found it under the seat. The caller id read Retard. I hesitantly clicked talk and said, "Hello?" The voice on the other end gasped.

"Who is this?" A girl asked. I waited a few heart beats before answering.

"Um.. Carter…Phillips." I told her.

"Where is my sister?" She sounded angry.

"She's right next to me. Sleeping." I realized how wrong that came out.

"Ohmygod! My sister slept with you! I have no idea who you are! She wouldn't so that! I'm calling the cops on you if I don't get to speak with Bella right this instant!" My eyes widened.

I realized the light was green and was happy that no one was behind me. I looked at Bella and shook her lightly.

"Bella. Honey, wake up." She groaned and shook her head.

"Come on now, you need to get up."

"5..4..3" She was counting down. Crap!

I poked Bella's side. Her eyes flew open and she shrieked.

"Shhh!" I pulled over the car and put my hand over the mouth piece of the phone. "It's your sister. She wants to talk to you." I handed her the phone. She looked angry.

"Oh and my name is Carter Phillips!" She gave me an odd look.

"Hey Angie…" She said with sleep evident in her voice. "Yeah I'm fine… No.. no… no! Come on, you know me better than that! He's taking me home right now. Bye." She hung up her phone and sighed.

"Why did you pick up?" She asked me. I blushed slightly.

"I don't know. I need directions to your house so I can get you there." I told her. She gave me the directions and frowned.

"What's wrong?" I asked as I pulled back onto the street.

"What…happened?" She asked. I froze.

"What do you mean?" I played innocent.

"All I remember is taking those pills and then everything went fuzzy."

I chuckled before I could stop myself.

"What did you do to me?" She demanded.

"Nothing! The pills just made you loopy. You just fell a lot." I bent the truth a little. But what she doesn't know won't hurt her.

I kept my eyes on the road but glanced at her and saw that she was blushing.

It was quiet in the car. I couldn't stand it so I turned on the radio. The song that came on made me burst out laughing. Bella gave me a funny look.

"You have got to have heard this song." She shook her head at me. I widened my eyes. "It's amazing!" I cranked up the stereo and yelled the lyrics out with it. I saw Bella smiling. That encouraged me to sing even louder.

"I GOT A PASSION IN MY PANTS AND I AIN'T AFRIAD TO SHOW IT…I'M SEXY AND I KNOW IT!"

I rolled the windows down so it wouldn't hurt our ears as bad. Bella was still laughing at me when the song ended. I cringed and turned down the radio when one of my songs came on.

Bella stopped laughing and rolled her eyes. I quickly turned off the radio and we were met with silence again. It was worse than before.

I didn't know what to say so I just kept quiet and focused entirely on my driving.

Before I we knew it, we were at her house. It was a very nice house. I never expected Bella to live in a place like it. I looked at Bella in shock.

"What? Am I not worthy enough to live in this house?" She snapped.

"What? No! I just-Wasn't expecting it." That set her off even more.

She unbuckled her seatbelt and yanked open the door.

"Goodbye Edward." And the door slammed shut.

* * *

><p><strong>Did you like it? I hope you did. Please review! Did you like the song I had Edward sing? Haha look up the music video for Sexy And I know It by LMFAO. It's hilarious;) Anyways, please review and tell me what you think! <strong>

**~ilovethetwilightcast**

**P.S. You guys shoudl read a story called the vampire hostage by the-only-exception-is-me14. It's a good story:) **


	9. Chapter 9

BPOV

I'm so stupid. To think he could act like a normal person. I walked up to my house. "Bella wait!" I heard Edward call out. He better be more quiet unless he wants Angie to-

"Bella you have had me worried sick!" Angela opened the door and started yelling at me. She looked out the door at Edward. He immediately got in his car and took off. Smart boy.

I glared at the stupid car.

Angela saw my glare. "What happened?" She asked. I shook my head.

"I'm tired." I pushed past Angela and walked up the stairs only to realize that I left my stuff in Edward's car. Well Jasper's car…

I almost fell down the stairs as all the things that happened tonight came crashing down on me. Specifically one.

"_Ouchie." I pouted._

_Edward came running towards me. "Ohmygod Bella! Are you okay?" He got down on his knees and held my hands. _

_He got a tissue out of his pocket and wiped off the gravel rocks and the blood. I winced._

"_Ouch." I said. I felt tears come to my eyes. _

_Edward looked really worried. "I'm sorry, Bella! Don't cry! Please don't cry. Angels aren't supposed to cry." He said desperately and soothingly._

_I felt connected to him then. _

"_Kiss it." I demanded. _

_I saw a small smile creep up his lips. He slowly brought my hand up to his lips and gave each finger a gentle kiss. _

My entire body tingled when I thought about that moment.

I remember going to Edward's brother Emmett's house. I remember them talking about a girl named Rose. That name sent my whole body to ice.

"Bella? Are you okay?" Ange came up beside me and put her hand lightly on my shoulder. I shook my head again.

"Yeah," I closed my eyes. "just need some sleep. You have no idea what happened tonight." I opened my eyes back up to smile at her. She smiled back uncertainly.

"Goodnight Angie. If you see mom, tell her I said goodnight to her and Phil also." She nodded reluctantly.

"Goodnight."

I walked the rest of the way up the stairs and the short distance to my room. But before I went to my room, I looked down the stairs, and out the small window by the door. I shook my thoughts away and went into my room.

I went straight to my bed and flopped down on my stomach. I thought about how I would be able to get my purse back.

Let's hope he realizes that he has it with him.

**E**dwardPOV

I am such an idiot! "Bella wait!" I yelled after her, but she was already at her door. Someone opened the door and I instantly got in the car and drove off.

No need to complicate anything right now.

I sighed. Why does she have to take everything the wrong way?

I shut out my thoughts and focused on driving. I stopped at the Starbucks drive thru to get a caramel apple spice to calm my nerves. The lady there was a short blonde who knew who I was instantly.

"Hi there! How are you today?" I saw my drink on the counter, but she hasn't handed it to me. Her name tag read Marissa.

"I'm actually late to a rehearsal." I lied.

Her eyes widened. "Really?" She grabbed my drink and handed it to me, purposely brushing her hand with mine. "Well, please go on and have a wonderful day!" She smiled at me.

I smiled back and sped out of there as fast as possible.

I took a sip and smiled. Delicious. I swear it's heaven in my mouth. I was just starting to enjoy the peace and quiet.

Then I heard my own phone go off. I fished through my pocket and took it out. I checked the caller ID and it read, 'Tan-Tan'.

I groaned.

I did not want to talk to her right now. I hate the nickname she wants us to have. Eddie and Tan-Tan. Worst nicknames in the world.

I pressed Ignore and put my phone on the passenger seat. That's when I noticed Bella left her purse in here. I looked at it for a second, before looking back at the road.

I was a little more than halfway to my house when I heard a phone go off. It was Bella's. I grabbed it and saw that the caller ID was Retard again.

I quickly looked for a parking lot and pulled into it.

Once I was on idle, I answered the phone. "Bella?" I asked.

There was silence. Crap. What if it's her sister? What will she think? "Um, yeah. I just wanted to see when I could get my stuff." I sighed in relief. For a second I thought that it wasn't going to be her.

"I could come back right now."

"No. it's too late. How about tomorrow afternoon? Around one? We could meet at the beach or something." I nodded, then realized she couldn't see me. She didn't sound mad either.

"Uh, yeah that's fine." I was excited to see her.

"Okay, well goodnight Edward."

"Have sweet dreams Bella." I hung up with a smile on my face.

I drove home, humming to myself.

I drove up to my house and greeted Jay, the person who let's people in, and out. "Hey Jay!" He smiled politely and let me through.

I parked next to my dad's black Mercedes and got out of Jasper's piece of junk car.

My mother, Esme, was waiting at the door for me. "Hey sweetie! How was your day?" She gave me a hug and kiss on the cheek.

"It was…" I tried to think of a way to describe it, "eventful…" I finally said.

Mom gave me one of her famous 'tell me everything' looks. I sighed.

"Let's sit on the couch." She suggested.

I nodded.

She grabbed my wrist and led me over to the couch. Just as we sat down, my father came in.

"Hey son! Have you told your mother what happened?" I glared at him. No wonder Esme wanted me to tell her everything. Carlisle blabbed.

"Not yet." Carlisle shared a secretive smile with Esme, which made me nervous.

"What are you guys planning that you're not telling me?" I asked them. Mom patted my leg.

"Nothing sweetie. Now tell me about your day." She gave me a smile that was filled with love and excitement.

"Well, you know that today is Tanya's birthday…" Mom gave a displeased huff. She never liked Tanya from the beginning.

I sighed and continued. "So I had to sing for her birthday at under 21, that club I told you about. Anyways, so as soon as I finished singing, I ran out the back door because we had a fight about me singing the entire time, which I didn't want to do." Esme's eyes hardened, but she tried to hide it.

"Once I opened the door, I ended up hitting Bella in the head." I went on and explained how she refused to come with me, and then when we went to my dad's and how she went crazy from the pills. Then I explained what happened at Emmett's.

"Then she slammed the door and went up to the house." I finished. My mother gave me a disapproving look.

"And you didn't go after her?" She asked me.

"Of course I did mom! Well, I tried, but then someone opened the door to her house and I bolted."

My mom slapped my shoulder.

"Ow!" I rubbed my shoulder while Esme glared at me.

"How rude of you! You should be ashamed!" I heard Carlisle chuckling to himself in the chair.

"I'm sorry mom."

"Wait, so is that the first time you have ever met her?" She asked me. I looked down, embarrassed.

"Um no, actually… you remember that TV interview I did recently?" They both nodded. "And you know the person who I prank called?" They nodded again. "That was her." Their eyes were like saucers.

"Yeah. I know. Small world right? And we met again at The Mug. We ran into each other and my Iced Tea spilt all over her." Esme's eyes widened again.

"Did you apologize?" Mom prides me in my gentlemen like personality.

"Of course. I offered to buy her a new shirt, but she refused and left. She is so stubborn." I didn't realize I was smiling at the memory until my mom pointed it out.

"Why are you smiling?"

Then my phone went off. I already knew who it was.

I took my phone out of my pocket and answered with, "Hey." I was not in the mood for nicknames.

"Hey Eddie! Why did you leave my party?" Tanya whined through the phone.

I scowled and left the room.

I walked up the long, curvy flight of stairs we have all the way up to the 3rd floor while talking to Tanya.

"You know why I left the party. I refused to sing the entire time! It seems like you want to show me off than wanting me there just to hang out on your birthday." The other line was silent for a few heartbeats.

I got to the third floor and walked all the way down the hallway and opened the door that led to the balcony.

"You know I love you. Sparkles misses you too!" I knew that wasn't true. Her cat, Sparkles, hates my guts. All it does is claw my eyes out when I come near it. It's one of those gross, ugly, bald ones too.

"Look Tany-" She cut me off.

"OK fine! I'm really sorry Edward. I was being selfish and just showing off how amazing you are." I froze. She has never complimented me like that. She has never called herself selfish. She never calls me Edward. She must be serious.

"Thank you Tan-Tan." I only used it because she likes it.

Tanya giggled. "I love you, Eddie! I was wondering if you can take me to the beach tomorrow so we can have some fun." I smiled. Perfect. I can give Bella her stuff and have a fun time with my girlfriend.

"Perfect! I'll pick you up around 12:30, OK?" Tanya giggled again.

"Bye Eddie-Poo!" And she hung up.

My scowl was back. That is an even worse nickname than before.

I sighed and walked back downstairs. I smelt something delicious cooking.

"Mom! Are you making what I think you're making?"

I walked into the kitchen and heard a squeal of delight.

"Edward!" She flung her arms around me in a death grip.

I enthusiastically hugged her back.

"What are you doing here? I thought you were still in Paris!" The smile couldn't wipe off of my face.

"Well, I missed everyone.."

"I missed you too."

She looked into my eyes and I guess she saw something because she said, "Who is she?"

* * *

><p><strong>Who do you think the person is? I think it's pretty obvious... haha anyways, did you like the chapter? Any questions? I can answer them:) Please review! Reviewing is food for me. Please feed me! I love food!<strong>

**~ilovethetwilightcast**


	10. Chapter 10

**We've hit double digits! Yay:) I hope you like this chapter! Enjoy:)**

* * *

><p>BPOV<p>

"Have sweet dreams Bella." Edward said. I hung up after that.

I can't explain why, but I am very excited for tomorrow.

I felt really gross, so I grabbed some things and headed out my door and down the hallway to the bathroom to take a shower.

When I went to the bathroom, I looked at myself in the mirror and noticed how messy my hair was, and how dirty my outfit got.

I can't believe Edward saw me like this. I thought to myself.

Throughout my shower, I was thinking about how much of a horrible daughter I have been. I didn't even realize there was a beach in my backyard until I decided that I needed some air. I didn't even know I had a balcony that lead down to it in my room!

I made a vow to myself that I would have Renee give me a grand tour and that I'd hang out with her for at least a day.

As soon as I got out of my shower, it was already 12 in the morning.

I groaned as I headed back to my room. "Way too late." I muttered to myself.

I put on my pajamas and laid down on my bed. I was fast asleep before my head even hit the pillow.

…..

I woke up to the sounds of my mother singing to a Taylor Swift song at the top of her lungs.

"Now I'm standing alone in a crowded room and we're not speaking! And I'm dying to know is it killing you! Like it's killing me." She was totally off pitch.

I got out of bed and went to pick up my phone, when I remembered that I didn't have it. So I settled with putting on a bra and heading downstairs in my pajamas.

I walked down the spiraling stairs and walked through the bright living room, and to the kitchen. It was really bright outside so I'm guessing that I slept in.

When I entered the kitchen, I found Mom dancing around making pancakes. Angela was sitting at the table smiling.

I laughed to make my presence known. Mom smiled at me and Angela and I laughed at each other. We had matching pajamas on, and not on purpose.

I put on purple striped booty shorts with a white t-shirt, while she was wearing red striped booty shorts with a black t-shirt.

I walked over to my mom and gave her a hug. "I'm sorry I haven't really been talking to you."

She set down her spatula and turned around to give me a proper hug. "It's okay, Sweetie." She patted my back gently. "We can hangout today if you'd like? I can even give you a proper tour of the house." Mom suggested.

I smiled at her. "That would be perfect. What time is it?"

She glanced at the clock above the stove. "11:30." She answered.

I thanked her.

"I actually have something going on around one, but how about at 3 o' clock we could hang out?" I couldn't wait to meet Edward.

Mom smiled. "That is fine with me Sweetie."

Mom turned around and went back to making pancakes and singing to a song by Lady Antebellum.

I sat down next to Angie and whispered, "Since when has Mom listened to country music?" Angela shrugged. Last I remember, she was obsessed with Rock n' Roll.

"Since when have you had plans for anything? You know, you still need to explain to me what the hell has happened to you." She gave me a pointed look. I smiled sheepishly back.

"I will, I will. Just not right now. I have to eat real fast and run some errands." Just as I said that, Mom put down 2 large pancakes on my plate. There was tons of syrup on them. Just the way I like it.

I shoveled the food into my mouth as quick as possible and ran up to take a quick shower.

You could say I'm a clean freak.

I walked to my room in a towel and picked through my clothes to figure out what to wear.

I decided to wear my bathing suit under my outfit. The bathing suit was a one piece that wrapped around on one shoulder and had red slashes all over it. It reminds me of fourth of July.

I just got the bathing suit on when Angela barged into the room. "Hey! I was wonder-" Her eyes widened. "What are you wearing?" She demanded.

"What does it look like?" I snapped back.

Ange closed the door and stomped over to me with her hands on her hips. "So you're not running errands. You're going to the beach. Well, you're not wearing that." She stomped out of the room and came back before I could blink.

"Put this on. Now." I saw a glimpse of black and white before she threw it at me.

I looked at the flimsy little 2 piece in shock. I held it out at arms length.

"No! I am not wearing a bikini to meet-" I stopped myself quickly.

Angela gave me a knowing stare. "I realize now that you aren't going to explain to me anything. But in time, you will. So trust me sister, put this on." She held it out to me.

I gave up with a sigh and shoved on the small bikini. I didn't care if Angela saw anything. We're twins. And sisters. Not a big deal.

I looked at myself in the mirror. I didn't look half bad. It was a black and white leopard print bikini that barely covered my breasts and butt.

"This is… wow." Was all I managed.

Angela gave me a mischievous smile. "Now put on a white, see through, t-shirt and you're ready to go."

"But what about pants?" I asked, but she already left.

I sighed again and sat down at my makeup desk. Doesn't hurt to pretty myself up a bit. I kept my hair down, with its natural curls.

I put on a little eyeliner, mascara, and lip gloss, all waterproof, and I was ready to go.

I checked the clock in the hallway and it was only 12:30. I decided to pack myself a bag of stuff and go hangout there now for a bit.

EdwardPOV

I looked down at my older sister with pride. We are really close. I can't believe she's here. I haven't seen her in 4 months. Even though she's older by one year, I act as if she's my little sister.

"There has to be another reason why you're here." I stated at the table. My dad, mom, and sister were all at the table eating my mom's famous apple pie. It's the best in the world.

The table only fits six, but all of us squeezed in close to each other. Alice on my left, mom on my right, and dad on the other side of mom.

Alice looked down, embarrassed. "Well, I have something to tell you all." She looked around nervously.

My stomach hit the floor. Omygod, what it is? I kept repeating in my head. I hope it's not serious. What if she has breast cancer? That's what our grandma had. What if she has it?

"What is it honey?" Mom asked her. There was worry evident in her eyes.

Alice started to fidget with her fork. "I'm… I'm pregnant." She finally said.

I started to choke. "You're only eighteen!" I yelled. My mind was racing. All I thought was that I need to find Jasper and have a little talk…

"Well I'm married already. Plus my birthday is in one month so I'll be nineteen by the time the baby is born." She's only been married for 9 months!

"You're keeping it?" I asked.

Alice glared at me. "Of course I'm keeping it. I will not murder her."

Mom smiled. "So it's a girl?" She asks gently.

Alice smiles back. "You're okay with it?"

Mom replies with, "We will be with you every step of the way." Alice had tears in her eyes as she gets out of her chair and rushes over to mom to give her a bone crushing hug.

"Thank you." Alice whispers.

Dad and I look at each other with the same thought. _Find Jasper._ Then a thought occurred to me.

"Does Jasper know?" I ask.

Alice sits back down and rolls her eyes. "Of course! I told him as soon as I found out." I cut off the rest of what she was saying.

"How far along are you?" I ask.

She smiles again. "Two months, 11 days, and…" She checks her watch. "…52 minutes."

I stare at her for a heartbeat, shake my head, smile, then say, "Well, congratulations."

Alice squeals and jumps into my arms. "I wouldn't have been able to stand it if you hadn't been okay with it." She whispers in my ear.

"Oh, and mom, I am just guessing, well more like hoping, that it's a girl." Alice goes back to her seat once again, and smiles.

Alice and mom start talking about baby stuff while I try to stifle a yawn.

"I'm going to bed." I finally state. I'm too tired to say anything else but, "Love you. G'night."

It was 12:30 in the morning. I change into my pajamas and fall asleep instantly.

…..

"It's a beautiful day in Miami beach Florida, ladies and gentlemen, wake yo asses up!"

I jumped out of bed as I heard my alarm clock go off. I don't know why I set it for so loud.

I laugh as I replay Pauly D's wake up from Jersey Shore. Don't judge. Blame my sister.

I check the time and it's already 11am.

I jump in the shower and change into a white tank and some dark blue swim shorts before heading downstairs for breakfast.

Mom made French Toast. I thought. I could smell it.

I walked into the kitchen and saw a plate stacked with a little bit of syrup on them. "Well good morning, dear." Mom said to me with a smile. She had her back to me, still cooking.

"Good morning." I smiled, even though she couldn't see it.

"Those are for you."

"Yes!" I exclaimed as I run to the table. "Thanks." I say with a mouth full of French Toast.

"Eww!" I hear Alice say as she enters the kitchen. "Don't talk with your mouth open!" She says as she sits down on my left. Mom sets a plate for her.

I burst out laughing.

"What?" She asks.

"Don't…t-talk…with my…mouth…open? What other way is there?" I manage between my laughs.

Her face goes red. "You know what I meant you idjit!"

I managed to calm myself down so I could eat more. "What's an idjit?" I ask.

She shoves food in her mouth as she thinks about what to say. She swallows before answering. "An idjit is like an idiot. But more idiotic. I think." I laugh at her again. She shoves me.

"No horseplay at the table!" We hear mom say. We giggle.

"Hey, are you still going to model when you get fat?" I ask.

I hear mom and Alice gasp.

"Excuse me? Fat!" Alice yells.

"That was not nice at all Edward Anthony Cullen!" Mom scolds.

I shrink down. "Sorry." I mutter. "But it's true." I add.

Alice bursts into tears. "I don't wanna get faaaaaat!" She whines.

Mom turns off the stove and comes over to comfort Alice. "Don't worry sweetie, we'll make you look beautiful no matter what." Mom gives me a shooing away motion.

I get up and check the time. It was already 12:15. I decided to go and pick up Tanya.

I sneak out of the room, grab my flip flops, and grab my car keys to my amazing silver Porsche.

I text Tanya to tell her I'm on my way before driving off to get her.

* * *

><p><strong>Who guessed it was going to be Alice? Did you think she was gonna be prego? What's gonna happen when Emmett finds out? Who likes Taylor Swift? Am I asking too many questions? lol;) Next chapter is the beach scene! What's gonna happen? Why does Bella go swimming? Who's Bob? And why does he have a goldfish? Haha;) Kidding:) So please review if you liked it. I appreciate it very much! Thanks for reading! The next chapter should be up fairly quickly. Oh and how was your Thanksgiving?:) I'd love to hear storieees:)<strong>

**~ilovethetwilightcast**


	11. Chapter 11

BellaPOV

As soon as I go out of the house, and down the balcony, I instantly regretted letting Angie dress me up in the bikini.

I walked off the porch and almost jumped back onto it as soon as my feet touched the sand. "Ouch! Damn that's hot." I said to myself. As I walked farther down the beach, I saw long strands of grass outlining the sand.

I noticed that not many people were out on the beach today. It's a wonderful day so I don't see how they wouldn't want to be out here. They're probably used to it.

There was a few chairs out on the beach and I went over to one and sat down. I got my big hat out, one of the ones that are almost abnormally big, and put my big, black sunglasses on.

I made the seat go far back so that I was almost completely laying down, and then I relaxed in the sun.

The beach is great.

I felt like I was about to pass out when I heard someone say, "Well hello there." in my ear.

My eyes flew open and I sat up quickly.

The voice scared me so bad I accidentally shot my hand out and punched him in the face.

I took off my hat and sunglasses and put them in my bag. "Omygod, Jacob, I am so sorry!" He was holding the side of his face. I put my hand on his face and moved his hand out of the way to check for damage.

"It's fine. It doesn't hurt that bad." He settled in the chair next to me. I saw a red mark on his face from where I hit him.

I apologized again.

He dismissed it with a wave of his hand.

He had no shirt on. Just tan, khaki shorts. His skin was actually really tan. And muscled. And delicious. But I would never go out with him. He's my sister's boyfriend.

"So what are you doing here?" I asked.

He smiled.

"I came here to see my girlfriend and to officially take her out on a date."

I was happy for them. "You know, you should be thanking me." I told him.

He gave me a confused look. "Why?"

"Because I was the one that told her to kiss you." I smiled at the memory.

Jacob put his hands in his lap with a troubled look on his face.

"So she didn't want to kiss me?" He asked with a pained look on his face. He ran his hands through his close cut, jet black, spiky hair.

My eyes widened.

"No that's not what I meant! I meant that it was only to distract you, but she really wanted to anyways! Trust me, she has been in love with you since the moment she met you!" I probably shouldn't have said that much, but he needed to realize how much my sister likes him.

He went back to smiling. "You know, I got a beating from Leah for not getting that for her. You remember Leah, right? My dad's friend's daughter." I nod.

We talked about random things for a good 10 minutes. We were back to best friends.

Somehow we got on the subject of dogs named Bob.

"Haven't you noticed that a lot of people have been naming their dogs Bob?" Jake asks me. I shake my head with a laugh.

"I know someone who named a goldfish Bob." I reply.

He gives me a dirty look, but then it brightens. "What if a dog named Bob, had a goldfish that was named Bob!" I couldn't help but burst out laughing some more. He acts like such a two year old, it's hilarious.

"Wow, Jake."

We sit in silence for a few moments.

"Hey Bells, I bet you're still a wimp like you used to be." He was talking about back when we were like 10 years old.

I glared at him and tried to punch him. "Of course I'm not!" I fell for the bait.

He smiled mischievously. "Then I dare you to go take a swim in the ocean."

I stared at him in shock. It will be freezing, especially on a hot day like this. But I can't back down. He'll think I'm a wimp.

I smiled at him. "Done." I said.

I stood up and took off my white t-shirt and kicked off my flip-flops.

"Watch my stuff for me." And then I ran off towards the ocean.

As soon as I was waist deep, I felt like my limbs were going to fall off from the freezingness. But he said swim. Not just a dip.

So I kept pushing myself until I was shoulder deep. I held back a shriek. "This is beyond cold." I tell myself.

I held my breath, closed my eyes, then dove under water. I swam around for a good 30 seconds, and then I came back up for air.

My feet weren't touching sand anymore.

I looked back at Jacob and realized that I went entirely too far.

I dove back underwater to swim back to him. I was actually used to the cold water temperature.

My heart was pounding in my ears. It was really quiet underwater. I didn't like it one bit. The water was biting my skin.

I came back up and I only went about a foot. I shook myself and dove back under.

The water started feeling cold again, but I was determined to get back.

My limbs were completely numb. My eyes were squeezed shut and I was pushing myself to the limit.

The next time I came back up, I was back to waist deep. I smiled in relief.

Jake was standing close to the water with a huge grin on his face. Then it turned into a frown and a blush.

I came up to him and he instantly hugged me.

"What's wrong?" I asked. He was really warm.

"Um, your uh.. Your bikini top is.. Uh.." He didn't need to say anymore.

I blushed furiously as I quickly pushed my bikini top down. It was riding up.

"At least there isn't many people on the beach." Jake tried to comfort me.

I looked around and realized that only one other couple, that was a few yards away, were the only ones on the beach. But they were looking a little busy.

"Thanks." I gave him a hug. "I've missed you."

Jake smiled. "I've missed you too, Bells." He wrapped his arms around me.

We pulled apart quickly when we heard a throat clear.

…..

EdwardPOV

"Tanya, get out here right now! I will drive off if you don't!" I screamed from the other side of the door.

She has had me waiting 10 minutes. Then another 10 minutes to get to her house and another 20 minutes to get to the beach.

I don't want to do the math, but I'm pretty sure that's too long. And I'm too impatient to wait.

"Fine, fine! I'm coming!" She opened the door and my jaw dropped.

She was wearing a full bikini that was pink, but it was completely bare to show her back and hips. Her long, curly, strawberry blonde hair was pulled up in a bun to show off her chest and neck.

She slipped on a little dress to go over her outfit.

"Hey Eddie-Poo." She gave me a kiss on the cheek and went off to the car. I was glad she didn't bring Sparkles with her. Gross cat.

I followed after her, appreciating her backside.

I got in the driver's side and started the car.

"You look…amazing." I told her.

She smiled at me. "Thank you! I was wondering if I should have went with…" I ignored the rest of her little speech on the other bikinis she was going to wear. I really didn't care.

She finally stopped talking and turned on the radio. Of course my song came on.

Instead of switching the station or turning it off, Tanya blasted it and sung to it at the top of her lungs.

I cringed at her horrible singing. I wonder if Bella has a good singing voice. I bet she does. Tanya on the other hand…

…..

We finally made it there around 1 o'clock. Perfect timing. And I though we were going to be late.

I didn't explain to Tanya what happened between Bella and I. I don't think she'd like it.

We got out of the car and walked onto the beach. It was a beautiful, hot day. I didn't see Bella anywhere so Tanya and I found two beach chairs to sit on.

Instead of Tanya sitting in her own chair, she sat down on my lap and straddled me.

"Woah, Tanya, there are other people here!" I wasn't expecting her to jump on me like that. When I looked around, I realized only one other couple was actually on the beach. They were also in chairs.

Tanya giggled at me and captured my lips with hers. My hands went into her hair instantly, but then I realized that it was in a bun, so I settled on her neck. Her kiss was rough. But I didn't mind. The thing I did mind though, was that she had control.

I lifted us up and set Tanya back down with her on the bottom. I pressed the crank down to make the seat go lower. It complied.

Tanya giggled again as I ran my hands down the length of her body. Her hands traveled down my back, clawing into my back. It hurt like hell. Her nails are sharp. But I was focused on her lips. Our tongues battled to gain control.

I broke off the kiss and kissed a trail down her neck. She grabbed my hair and pushed my head back up to her lips. I happily did it.

We stayed like that for a few more minutes until she broke it off and pushed me off of her. "I need to find a bathroom and fix my makeup." She told me before sauntering off towards the restrooms by the parking lot.

I sighed and fixed the chair so I could sit down correctly.

I looked over at the other couple on the beach and saw that the woman was coming out of the water.

My mouth started to water when I saw her. Her brown hair flowing back, and her black and white bikini… Then I saw that it rode up a bit.

I didn't realize I was walking over to her until I was two feet away and I saw that it was Bella.

Bella was hugging some guy. It made me a little angry at how intimate they seemed.

I cleared my throat and they broke away from each other instantly.

Bella's eyes widened when she saw me.

"Oh, Edward! Hi!" She greeted.

I appreciated her body some more. She was a little pale, but she had perfect curves.

"Hi." I replied. I was focused on her legs, then her stomach, then-

"Ahem." My eyes snapped up to the guy next to her. He was glaring at me. I glared back.

"Edward, this is Jacob. Jacob, Edward." Bella motioned between us a little nervously.

Jacob and I looked at each other and nodded.

We already hated each other.

Bella walked over to her bag and dried herself off the best she could. Then she put on a white t-shirt that was see through.

"Do you have my phone?" Bella asks after a moment of silence.

"Uh, yeah…" I checked my pockets. Then I realized that I left it in the car. "Um, I left it in my car…" Bella nodded.

"Let's go get it then." She handed her bag of stuff to Jacob and whispered something in his ear. He whispered something back and walked off towards a house that looked vaguely familiar.

"Is that your house?" I pointed to the one Jacob was headed to.

Bella blushed. "Yeah."

I nodded. "Cool."

We both walked the opposite direction of Bella's house and to the parking lot where my car was.

"So…Is that your boyfriend?" I finally asked. I was very curious.

Bella burst out laughing. "Him?" She giggled. "No. He's my sister's boyfriend. He's just one of my best friends." She looked lost in thought.

We stayed silent the rest of the walk. It only took about 2 minutes to get to my car. Bella shook her head at it.

"Of course he'd have a Porsche." I heard Bella mumble to herself. I pretended not to hear it.

I got my keys out of my pocket and unlocked the car so I could get the phone out of the glove box. Bella stayed behind me while I searched. I finally found the little red Blackberry in the cup holder of my car.

"Ah-ha!" I said. I came out of the car and handed Bella her phone with a triumphant grin on my face.

Bella shook her head at my expression. "Thanks."

Then I heard a clicking noise. "Shit!" I yelled.

I grabbed Bella and pushed her into my car. I didn't give her enough time to bend down, so she hit her head on the top of my car.

"Ow!" She yelled. I kept pushing her in.

I finally got her in and I yelled, "Scoot over! Scoot over!" I jumped in after her and started the car before she could buckle. I drove off on two wheels.

We drove in silence for a few minutes.

"What the hell was that, Edward?" She asked with an angry expression on her face.

I glanced over and noticed the big, red mark on her forehead. I felt bad instantly.

"Oh god Bella, I am so sorry! The paparazzi were here and I didn't want them to see us together so I-"

"Oh so you don't want to be seen with me?" She had a sour look on her face. I mentally hit myself.

"No, it's just that the paparazzi get a little crazy. The twist things and make things up. They're monsters. I didn't want you to go through that." I explained.

She didn't say anything after that. She did turn on the radio. My song was on again. She instantly found another station. I smiled at that.

Adele's, Someone Like You came on. I saw Bella smile out of the corner of my eye.

I turned the music up a little louder so she'd feel more comfortable to sing. My hypothesis proved right, she started singing.

"I heard that you settled down, that you've found a girl, and you're married now. I heard that your dreams came true. Guess she gave you thinks. I didn't give to you." Bella had an amazing voice!

I was about to tell her that, when my phone went off. I turned the music down and checked the caller ID. It was my brother.

I pressed talk and put my phone on speaker, on my leg. "What do you want?"

"What did the elephant say to the naked man?" He asked me.

I rolled my eyes. "Do I really want to know?"

"How can you breath through that little thing?" He answers. Bella bursts out laughing.

I frown.

"I don't get it." I say.

That sets Bella AND Emmett off.

"Who's in the car with you?" Emmett asks.

"Bella." I answer. "I still don't get the joke!"

Bella giggles. "An elephant has a trunk. It's long…" She moves her hands in circles, trying to get me to understand.

"What? I still don't get it."

"It's his wiener you idiot!" I hear Emmett yell through the phone.

"Wha-Oh! I get it now!" I laugh. Bella laughs too, but I'm pretty sure it's at me.

"Emmy Bear!" We hear Rose yell through the phone.

"Gotta go, Bro." And he hung up.

I looked over at Bella and she was tensed up.

"What's wrong?" I ask her.

She looks at me with wide eyes. Her eyes are beautiful. Even though they're my least favorite color. Unless I though about them as the color of chocolate and not poop.

"Who was that? On the phone?" She asks me with a tight voice.

"My brother." I answered, like it was obvious.

I saw her shake her head as I made a sharp turn left.

"No. The woman."

I give her a funny look.

"His girlfriend." I tell her.

"What's her name?" She almost shouts at me. Someone's impatient.

"Rosalie. Rosalie Hale." I answered with a confused look on my face. "Why?" I ask.

It got quiet for a few moments. I repeated the question.

"Where are we going?" She tries to change the subject.

"Places. Why?" I reply.

Bella fidgets. "Just wondering…"

"You know what I meant." I give her a long look, but turn back to the road so we wouldn't crash. I don't know where we are going. I just wanted to get away from the paparazzi. You could say we're lost. Unless Bella knows where we're at.

"Do you even know where we're going?"

I give her a sheepish look. "No."

"Great. Just great!" She starts ranting about how she's going to die with some stranger.

"Hey! You know who I am!" She shakes her head.

"No. I don't. I don't even know your favorite color." She held her phone in her hands as if she were texting. She probably was for all I knew.

I bet her favorite color is purple. She just seems like the type of person who would like that color.

"20 questions?" I ask her.

She giggled again. I swear, it's my duty to make her giggle as much as I can.

"Seriously?" She asks.

I nod at her enthusiastically.

"Of course! You can start."

She puts her hand under her chin, in a thinking pose. I glance at her legs. They're pretty hot. Her shirt is still very see through. I can't say I don't like it.

I look back at the road and realize where we're at.

"Where are we going?" She asks.

I laugh.

"Is that seriously your first question?" I ask her.

"It's my turn to ask the question Mr. Cullen." She says formally. I smile at her. She's awesome.

"I'm glad I hit you with a door." I tell her. "You're fun to be around." I see her blush. "And to answer your question, I do know where we're going. It's a really cool place. And it's a surprise."

She gives me a dirty look.

"I hate surprises." She says. I smile at her cheekily.

"This is a good surprise though. You'll love it." I assure her.

"That's what they all say." She mumbles to herself.

"Hey!" I shout.

Bella jumps in her seat. "What?" She asks, startled.

"You never told me why you wanted to know about my brother's girlfriend!"

* * *

><p><strong>Did you like it? If you did, please review! You know how I love those:) Tell me your favorite part! What happened between Rose and Bella? Anybody own a doggoldfish named Bob? Who likes Jake added in the story? Please give me your opinion. Thanks for reading!**

**~ilovethetwilightcast**


	12. Chapter 12

**Enjoy!**

* * *

><p>EdwardPOV<p>

Bella shook her head. "It's none of your business." She told me. I think I have a right to why she was so freaked out about Rose.

I hate it when people do that. It _is _my business. I looked at our surroundings to make sure that we were driving the right way. We just passed a street that was all dirt, but with one tree that was very crooked on the corner. We were on the right trail.

"I think it is my business." I told her.

"Stop thinking. You might hurt yourself." She snapped at me.

My hands tightened on the steering wheel. "I bet someone said that to you before. Multiple times." I glanced at her and noticed that her hands were shaking. My face softened, and my anger left me. "Are you okay?" I asked quietly.

She turned her head away from me and looked out her window. Great, I made her upset.

There was silence for a good 5 minutes.

"I'm sorry, Bella. You don't have to tell me anything. I get really nosy sometimes."

Bella glared at me. "I don't care, Edward. Can't you just take me home?" She folded her arms across her chest. It looked more like she was covering herself up though.

I sighed. When a woman is mad at you, don't get mad at her back. You'll regret it. And it only makes the woman even angrier. "How about we erase the last few minutes of our conversation and go back to where I said that we should play 20 questions."

Bella rolled her eyes. "Whatever. Your turn then."

I started off with the basics. "What's your favorite song?"

She snorted. "Are we seriously going to start with questions like that?" I nodded at her, and she continued. "Well then I don't have a favorite song. I love all types of music so it's hard to choose. It actually changes at least twice a day."

I smiled. She said more than she needed to. "What's your favorite song today?" I ask her.

She opens her mouth, about to reply, then she closes it and shakes her head. "My turn." I roll my eyes. "Hmmm." She looks at our surroundings, thinking. "Um… how many pets have you had?" She finally asks.

I sigh unhappily. "I've never had one. Never had the time." I ended up pouting at the end of my sentence, which makes Bella laugh. "There's nothing funny about that, Bella."

"Yes there is. You sounded like a two year old who was deprived from Christmas." She smiled throughout the entire sentence. I love her smile.

I saw the entrance to the surprise place up ahead.

I turn left into the entrance, got my key out of my pocket, and put it in the slot to open the gates.

"Where are we?" Bella asks me.

I don't answer her until we drove up the path and parked. I turned to her with a smile. "My turn."

She pushes my shoulder with a laugh. "Then go."

We both unbuckled and got out of the car. There was trees surrounding us. Except for the little cottage on the right, and a small path that led behind it.

"Follow me." I held her arm as we walked on the rocky path.

She slipped a few times as we passed the house. She looked startled at what she was seeing. It was dead silent and a little awkward. "What's your favorite color?" I blurt out.

Bella turns to me with a smile on her face. "You're hilarious." I give her a slow smile. She starts to return the smile, but for some reason, catches herself. She looks off to the right, away from me. "Blue." She answers my question.

My happy smile turned into a confused smile. One minute we're friends, then the next we're total strangers.

It stays quiet for a few more minutes. I let it stay quiet because Bella seemed like she was in deep though. We passed a small creek and had to jump over it. I jumped to the other side first. It was only about 5 feet wide. I held my hand for her to jump.

She looked a little hesitant, but I encouraged her. She went for it. It was a total disaster.

Bella lost her footing as soon as she jumped, but she grabbed onto me and we both got tangled together. I tried to catch us, but we both ended up falling in the little creek. It was deeper than I expected. We went completely underwater.

It was freezing cold. We both jumped out immediately. We both coughed up water.

We both paused, looked at each other, then burst out laughing.

"You…you look…ridiculous!" Bella laughed out.

I laughed with her. "So do you!" We held our sides and laughed for a good 2 minutes. Once we calmed down, I asked, "Do you want to go back to the car and dry off?" She nodded.

This time we both backed up and jumped as hard as we could. We made it without falling in. We walked back to the car quickly because we were freezing. We were in complete shade, which wasn't helping.

Once we got back to the car, I opened the trunk and got two towels out. Then it hit me, "Omigod!" I drop the towels back down.

Bella rushes over to me and grabs my arm. "What's wrong? What happened?" I shook my head.

"How could I forget? She's probably livid." I muttered to myself.

Bella seemed to remember something because she gasped and narrowed her eyes. "You were at the beach with your girlfriend. I remember seeing you guys…" I blushed when I realized the reason why she didn't finish her sentence. "And you left her there by herself! Does she have her phone on her?"

I thought back to when Tanya and I sat down. "Yes. She had a bag of stuff. If she was really stranded, she'd have things in her bag that would last her a week. Trust me." Bella looked thoughtful.

"Okay. Can we go back then and get your girlfriend?" She sounded a little bitter.

I shook my head at her, astonished. "I haven't even shown you the surprise yet!" I hastily threw her a towel and she actually caught it. She looked as surprised as me. We both dried off as best me could.

I was about to say that we could head back, when I noticed Bella shivering. I'd probably be shivering too if all I was wearing was a skimp bikini and a flimsy shirt.

I headed to the front of my car and grabbed my jacket. "Here," I held the coat out to her, "take this." She hesitated. "Please." I added.

She said, "Thanks." And went to grab it. I held it away from her. She looked confused.

"I'll do it." I told her.

I went over to her and wrapped it around her arms. She shivered. I rubbed my hands up and down on her arms to warm her up quicker. When I was satisfied that it worked, I went back to the drivers side and grabbed my phone.

"Ready to head back?" I ask.

She nods.

"Let's go!" I wasn't as enthusiastic as I was in the beginning, but I was still enthusiastic.

I grab Bella's hand to drag her, and my hand felt like it was electrocuted. It freaked me out. It was almost like it should hurt and I should be in pain. But it was more on the pleasure side. I knew Bella felt it too because she tried to pull her hand back, but I held on tighter.

We stayed silent until Bella decides to break it. "How many girlfriends have you had?" She asks. I didn't expect it, so my step falters and I end up tripping. Bella was going to be on the bottom, but I twist around so I take the fall.

"Are you okay?" I ask instantly.

Bella looks at me for a long moment. Just staring. It made me a little self-conscious, but I held her stare with as much confidence and concern as possible. What I didn't expect either, was Bella bursting out laughing.

I end up laughing with her, only because her laugh is infectious.

She had tears running down her eyes when she finally stopped laughing. I stopped way before her. "Care to share the joke?" I ask with a smile.

"You trip and fall, you take me with you, you take the fall yourself and save me, yet, you're asking me if I'm okay." She giggles a bit.

"I'm being a gentlemen. My mother prides me in my manners. And you avoided my question." I pointed out at the end.

She smiled at me. "Of course I'm okay. Are you?" Worry flashes in her eyes. I realize that I'm lying in mud.

I grimace. "I'm laying in mud." I answer. She snorts.

"That sucks for you then, huh? Thanks for taking the fall for me." She giggles. "Ha! And you're wearing a white tank. That makes it even better." She giggles more. I glare at her.

"Not funny." She nods.

"Oh it is very funny, Mr. Cullen."

And idea hits me and I give her a mischievous smile. I lean up close to her and whisper in her ear, "Is it funny now, Ms. Swan?" And I role us over so she's on the bottom, laying in mud. She gasps and her eyes widen.

"Omigod, Edward!" She glares at me. She tried to get up and hit me, but I had her pinned down with almost all my weight. "This isn't funny, Edward! Let me up!" She screeches.

I laugh. "Now that's how I felt."

"Well you could have easily gotten up!" She yells. I pout.

"Aw, now is little Bella gonna cry?" I say in a baby voice. Bella glares at me for a minute straight, and then I see a tear fall down her cheek as she looks away from me, embarrassed.

My eyes widen. "O God, I'm sorry, Bella! I thought we were messing around with each other." I instantly get off of her and help her up. Then I use my thumb and wipe away her tear. She turns away from me. "Bella?" I ask quietly.

She turns around with a huge smile on her face. "Gotcha!" She yells and jumps on me. It caught me so off guard, that I fell, once again.

"Shit!" I scream before falling.

Bella bursts out laughing and gets off of me quickly. I get up and wipe off as much as I can.

"Holy crap, you're a good actress." I tell her once we start walking again.

She blushes at my appraisal. "Well, my mom went through phases where she would do crazy things, like bungee jumping, cooking, and then acting. She always had me join her. Never my sister. I think-no I know, that's why my sister is a little reserved when she's around our mom." Bella firmly closes her mouth, as if she said too much.

I set my hand on Bella's back to lead her, when I realize that I put my hand on mud. "Wait, stop." I tell her. She stops. I step back and look at her back. It was completely muddy. I tried to stifle m laugh, and did, but couldn't suppress my smile.

"What? How bad is it?" She asks me.

"Oh, it's not that bad."

"Let me see your back."

I turn around and let her see. She couldn't hold in her laughter. I knew my back was as bad as hers.

"Let's get a move on, don't want it to get too late." I said.

We walked for a minute and ran into the creek. We looked at each other and had matching facial expressions. Determination.

I grabbed her hand, and counted to three.

"One…Two…Three!" We ran and jumped. I thought we weren't going to make it. But surprisingly, we did. And we landed on our faces in the process.

I thought I was completely laughed out, but I managed to laugh at this. I got up and helped Bella up.

She looked laughed out also. I kept hold of her hand and walked at a quicker pace through the path. We were close. All we had to do was go around that bush…

"You ready for this?" I ask her with excitement in my voice.

She looks at me with a smile. "I am." I held my hand over her eyes as we walked around the bush.

There wasn't anywhere else to enter as easy. It was completely surrounded by trees. I walked Bella forward a few more steps before I took my hand off of her face.

Bella looked at the surroundings and gasped.

* * *

><p><strong>Hit or Miss? I hope you liked it. So I am editing the other chapters... not much is changed though, but I thought you readers would like to know. So tell me your thoughts on this chapter! Review, review, review! What do you think is going to happen in the 'special place'? Please give me your opinion. Keep reading:) Love you!<strong>

**~ilovethetwilightcast**


	13. Chapter 13

EdwardPOV

"This is beautiful!" Bella whispered. I nodded at her with a smile and looked with her.

As soon as you walk around the bush, there's a small field of grass and flowers. All purple and pink. Then there's a small pool with a mini waterfall. It is beautiful indeed. The air smelt fresh and clean. The flowers smelt nice too.

Bella walked forward a step, then stopped. "How did you find this place?" She whispers.

I rub the back of my neck, nervously. "Well, when I was a little boy, I ran away from home. Then I stumbled into the woods and found this." I gestured to the landscape.

Bella smiled at me playfully. "You ran away from home, huh?" She bumped me with her shoulder. I nodded and smiled back. She was fixated on the waterfall. "This is…magical." The waterfall made a small _whoosh _sound as soon as the water hit the pond.

I grabbed Bella's hand and led her close to the water. The sound was so soothing.

We sat down and enjoyed the silence.

"Hey, you never answered my question." Bella states as she looks into my eyes with a blank face.

I look away quickly. I really didn't want to answer the question. "Well, how old should I start counting them? 'Cause you know, I had my first girlfriend in kindergarten. She was so sweet. Always gave me cookies." I smiled when Bella laughed.

"I'd count them as starting in high school." Bella answered.

I looked at the water thoughtfully. "Eh, I think it's just been Tanya. We've been on and off for a while now." I finally answer. Bella looks unconvinced, so I turn the question to her. "How many boyfriends have you had?"

I see Bella blush. It brought out her eyes and made me do a small smile. "I've never had one." She admits. My smile widens. I don't know why, but that made me happy.

"Your turn." I reply.

Bella smiles in relief, probably because she was off the hot seat. For now. "Why did you run away?" She asks me.

I lift my legs up and wrap my arms around them. "Well, when I was about 9 years old, both my parents, Carlisle and Esme, they had jobs that made them work really late. My mom was a lawyer, she quit a few years later though, and my dad was, well still is, a doctor. They rarely had days off. And they always had late shifts. I never saw them. I was lonely and all my brother and sister did was play with their toys and such.

"I wanted my parents. So I tried to get their attention by running away. It was foolish and stupid. I packed a bag of food and clothes and left. I walked for at least a day, and I found this place. I stayed here for another day. Two days and nobody came to look for me. Not my sister, not my mom. No one. I didn't know what to do, so I started walking again.

"I found that little cottage and saw if anyone lived there. It was some old man. He called the police and had them take me home. Everyone was too busy to notice. My brother thought I just stayed in my room. My sister was too absorbed in her dolls and makeup to notice my absence. I still think back to that day and wonder why no one looked for me. Guess nobody cared enough."

I looked meaningfully at Bella. "After that day, I vowed that I would become somebody worth the time for. And here I am." I spread my arms out. "Famous singer, Edward Cullen."

Bella looked sad. She pitied me. But I didn't want pity. I don't even know why I told her all of that. I never told anyone that. I looked back at the waterfall. What would have happened to me if I never ran away?

"I would have looked for you." Bella whispered. I looked at her in shock. She was serious. Her face held a strong emotion, though I don't know what it was.

"Thank you." I told her.

"Your turn." She says with a smile on her face.

"Okay…Um. Do you play any instruments?" I ask. Bella blushed again. "What do you play?"

"I play piano. Kind of. My mother made me take lessons." I smiled.

"You any good?"

Bella shakes her head vigorously. "Heck no! She had me quit a couple weeks into it." I laugh at her.

I take my phone out of my pocket and check the time. 3:37. I set my phone on the ground as an idea hits me.

I stand up and take my shirt off. I hear Bella gasp. When I look down, I see her ogling at my chest. I couldn't help but smile.

"Give me my jacket." I say. She stands up too, a little uneasily and shakes off the jacket and hands it over. "Good. Take off your shirt." Bella's eyes widen.

"What the hell, Edward?" She took too long. I grab her by the waist and jump into the small pool. Bella screams while I laugh.

As soon as we hit the water, I was shocked. It was almost warm. But still on the colder side. I expected it to be freezing. My feet almost touched the ground.

When we both came up for air, Bella was glaring at me. "What?" I ask innocently.

Bella takes off her shirt and throws it near mine. "That was rude." She states. I wasn't really paying attention. I couldn't help but look at her. At her chest mainly. It was hard not to. "Edward!" Bella splashes me in the face to get me to pay attentions to her.

I splash her back. "What!" I yell back.

"My face is up here." She points at her face, but I saw a little blush. She dove back underwater and came back up on the other side of the waterfall. I followed her.

The waterfall pounded against my back as I went under it. When I came back up, I was in a small cave. Bella was climbing up a thing of rocks to get to the top. I couldn't help but ogle her ass. It was nicely shaped.

"Stop it." Bella says with irritation in her voice. I smile and climb after her.

I catch up to her quickly. "Stop what?" I ask as we get to the top.

Bella looks at me. "You know what." Her blush appears on her cheeks.

We sit down on the edge. I look at her full on and say, "I know." With a smile. "But it's hard because you're pretty." Bella's blush turns a darker shade of red. I smile wider.

Bella and I sit up on the rock for a good thirty minutes just messing around with each other.

"Knock Knock?" Bella asks.

"Who's there?"

"Daisy."

"Daisy who?" I ask.

"Daisy me rollin', they hatin'." Bella starts to sing.

"That was so cheesy." I tell her with a chuckle. I look at the pool below us. "Hey, wanna jump down this with me?" I ask her. Bella looks at me like I'm insane.

"Are you crazy? You could kill yourself!" She exclaims.

I shake my head at her. "I'm invincible."

She shakes her head, wide-eyed. "No. You're not. You could get a concussion. You could crack your head open! I can't carry you all the way to someone!" She goes on a rant. I put my hand over her mouth to shut her up.

"No. I have a phone." I give her a crooked smile. "Thanks for caring." And then I jumped. I heard Bella's scream as I went down. It felt like slow motion. My stomach felt like there were bats in it. Not butterflies, bats. I hit the water in a diving position.

The water slammed into my face. It hurt like hell. I kept my hands out so I could catch myself when I hit bottom. When I did, it was with much more force than expected. My nose skimmed the rocky bottom and I fought my way back up.

After what felt like hours, I got back up. I sucked in a large breath of air. I opened my eyes and saw Bella right in front of me with a worried expression. I got out of the water with some help from Bella. My face and arms felt sore, but I wasn't going to tell Bella that.

Bella gave me a long, tight hug as soon as I was out of the water. I wrapped my arms around her with a smile. She pulled back and put her hands on each cheek. "Oh you scared me to death, Edward Cullen! Your face is a little red. Are you okay?"

My entire body was tingling from her touch. I gave her a smile and meant it when I said, "Just perfect."

She looked relieved, and then angry. "Don't ever do that again! Do you hear me? You could really hurt yourself next time." She crossed her arms across her chest. I grabbed one of her hands and gave it a light kiss.

"I won't. I promise." I told her gently.

"Good, good." She sounded dazed. She blinks a couple times and pulls her hand back hastily. "Don't do that!" She yells.

I look at her, confused. "Do what?"

"That-that thing with your eyes! You're trying to dazzle me!" She states.

I smile slowly. "Is it working?" I ask her. She glares and crosses her arms again.

"No."

I move towards her and put my arm across her shoulders and lean in towards her ear. "How about now?"

"No."

I lightly skim my lips across her cheek. "Now?"

"N-No."

I lightly kiss a trail down her neck. "No-" She cuts me off.

"Oh, screw it!" She yells. She pulls away and grabs my face. She presses her lips against mine roughly.

I couldn't help the groan that escaped my mouth. Her lips were perfect. Plump, soft. It was heaven. I forced her mouth open and thrust my tongue into her mouth. She let out a groan. It almost made me groan again.

I put my hands into her soft hair and leaned forward to lay down over her. She encouraged me with another groan. She nibbled on my lip and I swear I almost died. Her body was pressed against me in such a way, that I almost lost it.

We jumped apart when we heard my phone ringing loudly, next to our ears.

I growled and snatched my phone. "What."

"Is that anyway to talk to your mother, Edward Cullen?"

I froze, and then glared off into the distance. "Cut the crap, Emmett. What do you want?"

"Was I interrupting something?" He asks.

"Yes." I almost growl out.

"Good. Now Knock Knock."

I didn't reply. I was so angry.

"I'm not going to leave you alone until you answer me." He sang.

"Who's there?" I mumbled.

"Gorilla."

"Gorilla who."

"Gorilla cheese sandwich and I'll be right over!" He laughed at his joke.

"Haha. Bye."

I was about to hang up when he yelled, "Wait!"

I sighed. "What now?"

"I asked Rose." My angry mood vanished.

"What did she say?" I wanted my brother to be happy. He's happy with Rosalie.

"Why would I be telling you Knock Knock jokes if she said no? OF COURSE SHE SAID YES!"

I smiled. "I'm happy for you. Did she like the ring?"

"Yes. I even told her that you picked it out. She told me to thank you."

"Well, tell her she's welcome. Can I hang up now? I'll call you later."

"Yeah. Bye little bro." And he hung up.

I shook my head and almost put my phone in my pocket when I realized that my shorts were wet.

I turned to Bella and said, "You ready to leave?" But she wasn't there.

I looked around frantically and noticed that she took her shirt, but not my jacket.

"Did she run off?" I muttered to myself. "What an idiot. Didn't even take my jacket." I grabbed it and ran off after her.

* * *

><p><strong>Hit or Miss? Did you like their little makeout session? What about Emmett's jokes;) Please review! Sorry for any grammar mistakes:) I know I changed the meadow up a bit... was it a good idea? Thoughts please:)<strong>

**~ilovethetwilightcast**


	14. Chapter 14

BellaPOV

"I am such an idiot! How could I have let my attraction for him get to me? Why is he so damn hot?" I kept muttering to myself as I walked down an empty street. All I saw was fields of dirt with trees.

I had to leave Edward. The kiss we had…was amazing. Intense. Perfect. But Edward is a celebrity. He just wants to get in my pants. Then he'll just leave. I won't be able to cope with that.

I have to admit. I have no idea where I'm going. I was too focused on Edward. I like him. I _really _like him. I guess he was right. Everyone likes him.

I looked up at the sky and saw the sun. The trees were blocking it and shading me, making me freezing. "Damn trees." I muttered to myself. I crossed my arms tightly over my chest. Goosebumps covered my body.

I heard footsteps behind me and expected Edward. So I stopped and turned around, ready to make him leave. But I knew it wasn't him when they grabbed me roughly and started to choke me.

…..

EdwardPOV

"She couldn't have gotten that far." I told myself. I just got to my car and I jumped in it and slammed on the gas.

I drove slowly on the road, making sure not to miss her. I even had my window rolled down so I could hear her, thinking she'll yell for help or something.

After about 2 minutes, I started to worry. She couldn't have walked so far. Unless she got a ride from someone.

Then I heard the most horrific sound. Bella screaming bloody murder.

I didn't think twice. I veered off the road to the right and shut off the car and jumped out. I ran as fast as I could to where I heard the noise. I saw a flash of something, or someone, behind a tree.

I almost yelled Bella's name, but I wanted to surprise them. I saw a big, thick, walking type looking stick and charged at the intruder. As soon as I saw the young face taking off Bella's shirt, I saw red. I slammed the stick into the guys face as hard as I could. I knocked him out.

Bella fell down the tree with a stunned expression on her face. I picked her up and ran back to my car. "It's okay. Everything's fine now." I kept repeating to her soothingly.

Bella kept her face buried in my neck.

As soon as we got to the car I stuffed Bella in the backseat and took off.

Bella was still sitting there, dazed. I tried to talk to her.

"Bella? Honey, are you alright?" I asked her in the most gentle way possible.

She nodded.

"Can you tell me something?" I wanted to hear her voice.

"What do you want to know?" Her voice sounded a bit shaky.

I smiled at her reassuringly. "Who's your best friend?" I asked her.

She looks at me with a blank face. "I don't have a best friend. Unless you count my sister. Everyone hates me." She looked upset. "I'm a freak."

I spotted the beach to the left, but drove straight past it. "You are not a freak. And not everyone hates you. I don't." I told her sincerely. Bella is amazing. How could people hate her?

"I'm tired." Bella stated. Then she passed out.

I shook my head at everything that has happened today. I was getting a headache thinking about it. My favorite part of the day was when Bella kissed me.

Just remembering the feel of her lips on mine made me all tingly.

I took her to my house. I needed to talk to her. I'm one hundred percent sure that I like her. _Really _like her. I'm not sure about love, but I'm pretty sure I'm close.

I stopped at my house and was relieved to see that everyone was gone. Mom probably took Alice shopping since I upset her. Jay already had the gate open for me.

I parked the car and got Bella out of the car, carrying her bridal style. She snuggled into me tightly and I couldn't hold back a smile.

I walked in the house and went straight up to my bedroom and set Bella on my bed.

I pulled back, but Bella wouldn't have that. She clutched my shirt and mumbled, "Stay." I couldn't say no, so I got in bed right next to her. She snuggled closer to my side. I looked around in my room to make sure it was clean. I didn't want Bella thinking I was a pig.

I kept my arms wrapped around Bella and took a nap myself.

…..

I woke up to someone screaming their lungs off. Then I realized it was Bella.

I shook her and urgently whispered. "Bella, stop. Shh, it's okay!" Her eyes flew open and she was breathing hard.

"Wh-What happened?" She asked me.

I looked at her sadly. "Someone, uh, someone tried to rape you. But I got there on time, Bella. I swear, I would not have let that creep touch you. He will never touch you ever again. I'm so sorry. Why did you run away?" She looked a little overwhelmed.

I looked at my clock and it was 6:30 at night. I glanced at Bella. She was biting her lip and covering herself up with the blanket. I smiled at her.

"My sister probably has something you can wear." I got out of bed and found an outfit for Bella on the ground with a note that said, _Tell me everything ASAP!_

"Alice…" I muttered to myself. I picked up the outfit and handed it over to Bella. "Here, you can change in my bathroom." I pointed to the door to my bathroom.

She nodded and walked quickly over to the door, clutching the clothes like her life depended on it.

I quickly changed into a pair of jeans and a blue t-shirt. My feet were cold, so I added a pair of thick, brown, wool socks.

I sat down on my bed and waited for Bella to come out. Not even a minute later, she came out. She was wearing light blue skinny jeans and a loose, flowery, see through blouse. She had a black spaghetti strap on under it. The flowers were all pink and red. She looked beautiful.

"Would you like to join me for dinner?" I cringed at how formally I said that.

Bella bit her lip. "I don't know, I should be headed home…"

"Please?" I begged her. I know, Pathetic. But I was desperate to spend time with her.

"Fine." She gave up. I grabbed her hand and led her down the stairs.

She was looking at everything in shock. "Your house is…huge. And pretty."

I smiled. "Make sure to tell my mom that. She decorated it herself. Remember when I told you how she quit her lawyer job? Now she likes to decorate people's houses. Especially ours." She nodded at me with a smile.

I pulled her into the kitchen and stopped when I saw my parents and Alice sitting down and eating dinner. They all stopped eating and stared at us. I saw Bella blush beside me.

"Um, hi mom. Dad. Alice. This is Bella. Bella, this is my dad, Carlisle, do you remember him?" She nodded as I continued. "This is my mother, Esme, and this," I pointed to Alice. "is my snotty sister, Alice."

Alice glared at me and said, "I am not snotty. But I will be soon!" She smiled at Bella and got up to give her a hug. "It is so nice to meet you Bella! I'm happy Edward has brought an actual woman home."

I glared at Alice, but she ignored me.

"We consider Tanya a donkey. She is such a bit- Oops, forgot, don't wanna cuss in front of the baby." She patted her stomach with a small smile. "Anyways, Tanya is the snotty one. Horrible. Her cat gave me this scar!" Se pointed to the side of her arm, where there was a faint, white line.

Bella looked really uncomfortable.

Mom got up and gave Bella a hug as well. "Alice, calm yourself. You're scaring her away. It is so nice to meet you Bella." And mom sat Bella down at the table and started talking to her, with Alice joining in.

"Let's get out of here, son. We do have some business to take care of." He looked at me pointedly. Jasper, I thought.

I looked at Bella. "Um, it's fine if you leave. Just, uh, don't be out too late, okay?" I nodded at her, still not sure if I should leave.

Dad pretty much forced me though, so I left. But not before going up to Bella and giving her a light kiss on the cheek.

…..

BellaPOV

The situation was so uncomfortable. I nearly get raped, then Edward takes me to his house and I meet his family, and then he leaves me and kisses my cheek! I was so flustered and embarrassed.

Esme and Alice sensed it too. We talked a lot and got to know each other. Esme is such a sweet person. And Alice, she is so full of energy and is so caring. I don't think I have ever met such passionate people.

Everyone I know at my school hates me. Besides Jacob, of course. They call me the freak. Angie tries to stand up for me, but she can't stick with me 24/7.

"So, Bella…" Alice started off casually. "How did you meet my brother?" I thought she'd know. She told me how close she is to Edward.

"Well, I was having lunch with my sister, oh I should tell you that she is obsessed with Edward," I blushed. "so she had me come with her to 'Edward Hunt'. Anyways, we stopped to have lunch and she went to the bathroom. I got up to get a napkin, when Edward comes and runs into me. He spilt his Iced Tea all over me too. My shirt was white. It was embarrassing." I went on and told them everything that happened. Including when he kissed me. I couldn't not.

They looked surprised. "Oh wait, the first time I talked to him was when he prank called me. I got mad at him and called him an old man, and a perv… I think." Esme and Alice burst out laughing.

"That is awesome, Bella!" Alice told me with a smile. "Did you see him any other time?"

I went on and told them about the door thing, going to Emmett's house and the hospital. I even told them how I fell and he kissed my fingers. "I know I just met you guys and you might think I'm a creeper or something, but I think you two might be my best friends. I mean, I have had friends in the past, but not many. Everyone hates me at my school. I'm the freak." I looked down, embarrassed at what I said.

I felt two pairs of arms wrap around me. "Thank you." Esme whispered.

"Oh Bella! I am so happy to have another best friend! Rose is really a push over and most people can't stand me either! But I think they're just jealous." Alice babbled on to me.

We talked some more for a good hour. I helped Esme and Alice clean their kitchen. I glanced at the clock above their stove and it read 8:00. "Oh goodness! I need to get home. I promised my mom that I'd hang out with her at 4! I'm such a horrible daughter." I shook my head.

"You are not! From what you've told me, you are amazing." Esme told me. I smiled at her.

"Oh, and don't tell Edward what I told you guys, please." I gave them my thoughts on everything that has happened between us. Even the meadow. What can I say? I'm an open book, and I'm dying for people to read me.

I told them that I might have a little crush too. Their opinions were pretty similar.

"'Wait it out, see what he thinks'" Was what Esme said.

Alice said, "' He has to make the first move, but you can drop little hints'".

My brain was a little jumbled from the feelings I was experiencing.

"What can you not tell me?" I froze.

"Oh, hi, Edward." I turned around and smiled at him. "Can you take me home now? It's a little late and I need to speak to my mother." Edward looked confused, but he nodded.

I turned back around and gave Esme and Alice a hug. "Make sure you guys either call or text me sometime." They smiled at me and waved goodbye.

Edward grabbed my hand and led me out to his car. I smiled inwardly when he grabbed my hand. My whole body was tingly.

Edward opened the passenger side for me. When he got in on his side and started the car, I said, "Thank you. For today. For everything really. I had a fun time, apart from almost getting-"

"You're welcome. I enjoyed myself too. I'm sorry I left you with my sister and mom. They can be a little over the top sometimes. And you didn't even know them." Edward said.

I smiled. "It's fine. I really love your family. Well, part of your family. I don't really know the other half…" I mentally smacked myself for making it awkward.

Edward smiled. "I'm glad you enjoyed yourself. You know, it's unfair of you to give Alice and my mom your number the day you met them, but I have known you longer and I don't have it." I laughed at him.

"Seriously, Edward? Give me your phone." I held my hand out and he set his phone in my hand. His phone was touch screen. I hate touch screens. I always press the wrong button.

I found the contacts list pretty easily. I added my number in it and put the contact name as 'Bella'. I called my number from his phone and named his contact name as 'That One Guy'. Edward saw and grimaced.

"I'm just 'That One Guy'? Seriously. It should be more like, that amazing guy, or that sexy guy, or anything but, 'That One Guy'." I laughed as Edward pouted.

"You know, I can call you whatever I want to call you." I said to him.

He kept his eyes on the rode and said, "Oh really? So then I can call you anything I want too." He said with a mischievous smile.

I lifted one eyebrow. "My name for you is…" I racked my brain for a nickname that I heard on a TV show. "Honey Bunny! That's my name for you." I smiled at his shocked expression.

"Well, then my name for you is Sugar Plum." I shook my head at him.

"That is a stupid one. At least mine rhymes." Edward glared at me.

"Fine, then yours is Bella Boo!" He smiled at the nickname for me. I grimaced.

"Seriously?" I asked him.

"Oh, yeah!"

We stayed silent for a few minutes. I took the time to look at him without him catching me. His hair was a crazy color, but it was pretty hot. His eyes were an amazing, emerald green color. They're my favorite part about him. He has long eyelashes, full lips, and the outline of his jaw is very defined. And he is muscular…

"Didn't your mother teach you not to stare at people?" Edward said to me with a smile.

I blushed at getting caught.

"Shut up." I told him. "Honey Bunny." I added.

"Eh, I don't feel like it. Do I have to, Bella Boo?" He asked. I laughed at him. "What? Is there something on my face?" He instinctively put his hand on his face and looked.

I shook my head. "The way you said that sentence, was just funny! I swear you had a but of an accent or something!" I giggled some more.

Edward playfully growled. "It's not nice to make fun of people, Bella Boo. I can get you back easily." He told me. I shook my head at him.

"Liar."

He parked the car and unbuckled faster than I could blink. He was leaned over and tickling my sides. "Apologize!" He yelled.

I was laughing so hard I could barely form words. "S-stop… E-Ed-Edward!.. C-Can't breathe…Ahh!" I screamed as he dug his hands into my sides. "S-Sorry!" I screamed at him.

He stopped with a satisfied expression on his face.

"Jerk." I said, breathlessly. He laughed at me.

I crossed my arms and looked out the window, and I realized we were across the street from my house. I unbuckled and got out of the car. Edward followed.

There were not cars in the lot. My mom must have gone out. I checked my phone and found that I had a text message from Angela saying that they went out to dinner.

We walked up to my door and I asked Edward, "Do you want to come in?"

He smiled at me and accepted.

I felt a little self conscious since I barely knew where everything was in the house. I heard Edward's stomach growl. "Oh! You never ate dinner! Let me cook you something." I went into the kitchen with Edward following.

"You cook?" He asked me. I nodded.

"Since I was little. At my house in Forks, I always cook for my sister and dad." I searched through the cabinets and found some spaghetti noodles. Everyone likes spaghetti.

"Wait, did you say Forks, as in Forks, Washington?" He asked.

I bit my lip and nodded. "Why do you ask?"

He crossed his arms and narrowed his eyes. "That's where Rosalie used to live."

"Oh?" I got out a pan and filled it with water to boil.

"Yeah. Care to explain?"

I got out the spaghetti sauce and put it in another pan to heat up.

"Um, we kind of knew each other." I stated.

"I figured. What did you do, and why does she hate you?" I dropped the spoon I was using to stir the sauce. I snapped.

I turned around to Edward and glared at him. "What did I do? What did I do! I did absolutely nothing!" I pointed at myself. "She hates me for no reason! I just appeared at 'her school' and she decided that I didn't belong! She made everyone hate me! Everyone! All I had was my sister! Ever since middle school she has hated me!

"I have scars from her! You might not see any on the outside, but there are some on the inside. You can't even understand how much pain she has given me. How much SHIT she has put me through! I am the freak! I am a socially awkward transvestite with a cow's heart! I have heard so much things about me, I can't even tell you what's a lie anymore!"

I didn't realize I was on the ground crying until I felt arms wrap around me and someone wiping away tears. "Shh, Bella Boo, it's alright."

I shook my head. "But it's not!" I cried. "She comes back and visits every once and awhile, she makes me feel bad every time! I-" Edward cut me off with a kiss.

When he pulled back, he put his hands on each side of my face. "Don't take her shit anymore. I'm sorry I thought you did something to her. She is a hateful bitch. Trust me, she's with my brother and I see her all the time. Don't let anyone change who you are. I know the real you. You're amazing, sweet, stubborn, caring, independent, and absolutely beautiful."

Edward gave me an intense stare. "Don't let anyone tell you different. I have your back, no matter what."

I shook my head and got up off the floor, making sure I stopped crying. "No, you won't have my back. You're a pop star, you travel places, you don't get to really choose what goes on in your life. When I go back to Forks and I end up needing you, you would probably be at an interview, or on a tour. I can't count on you. I can only count on myself."

I turned back to the stove and stirred the sauce. The water was boiling, so I put the noodles in it.

"There is one thing I can choose." Edward told me softly. "I get to choose who I date, and who I like." He wrapped his arms around my waist and put his lips next to my ear. "I want you to be my girlfriend, Bella."

I froze. "Wh-What?" I turned around with wide eyes.

"I like you Bella. I really like you. I want to be with you. No one else. What do you say?"

All I could think was, _he wants me. _I opened and closed my mouth like a fish.

Edward looked at the wall. Disappointed. He let go of my waist. "I get it. I'll leave you alone now." I saw pain in his eyes. Edward started to walk away.

_Wait! _I yelled mentally. I ran to Edward and stopped him. "Wait!" I had my hand on his arm. He turned around and looked at me with a blank expression. "You want me to be your girlfriend?" I asked him.

He nodded.

I couldn't help the smile that came on my face.

"I would love to." Edward's smile took my breath away.

He lifted me off the ground and gave me a long, passionate kiss. Tongue and all. I kept my arms wrapped tightly around his neck as he spun my around.

When he set me down, he said, "You have just made me the happiest man on Earth." I smiled at him and blushed.

I went back to the spaghetti with the biggest smile on my face.

…..

Once the spaghetti was finished I set the table and sat right next to Edward and ate with him. Every once in a while, we'd feed each other. But we both suck at it, so we'd end up missing each others mouths.

We went up to my bedroom and laid down on my bed.

We stayed cuddled together for a few minutes before going into a hot make out session.

I heard the front door open and pushed Edward off of me.

"Crap! They're home! Edward, leave!" I pushed him towards my balcony.

He started to go down the stairs, when he came back up and wrapped his arms around me. "Goodbye Bella Boo. Sweet dreams." Then he gave me a kiss.

"Shoo!" I waved him off and quickly sat back down on my bed to read.

Angela came into the room with a disappointed look. "Mom is so upset. I can't believe you ditched her. Do you even realize that I took one for the team? I didn't want to hang out with her but I obviously had to cheer her up since you bailed. What is going on with you?"

I blurted the first thing that came to my mind. "I have a boyfriend."

Angela waved that off. "I know, I know. Carter Phillips."

I shook my head at her. "He just said that name so you wouldn't find out who he really is." I know I was saying too much, but I couldn't stop. "He just asked me out today and I was with him. On the beach. Then we left. Then I almost got raped, but he saved me. And I met his family and they're so nice! It's so amazing. I'm so happy. Please. Be happy for me."

Angela's eyes softened a bit. "I know you won't tell me what's going on, but at some point you have to. We're drifting, and I don't like that."

"Where's Jacob?" I asked her, changing the subject.

"In my room."

I raised my eyebrows. "Does mom know?"

Angie shook her head. "And she's not going to find out. Goodnight, sis." And she left.

I walked downstairs to find my mom and apologize. She was sitting on the couch reading, with a cup of tea in her hand.

"Mom?" She looked up at me and marked the page on her book.

"Hey, Honey." She said.

"Look, I am so sorry. I totally forgot about today." I started.

Mom cut me off. "It's fine. We can do it some other time. See you tomorrow." And she got up and left.

I shook my head and went up to my bedroom. I changed into my pajamas and laid in bed. I drifted off to sleep 10 minutes later.

…..

_Tap! Tap! Tap! Tap!_

I woke up at 12:30 to hearing a tapping noise on my balcony. I freaked out and walked over to it slowly. When I opened the curtain and peaked out, I almost screamed in surprise. Edward was standing out there.

I opened the door and quietly shut it.

"What are you doing here?" I asked him. He handed me a bag. I looked inside it and found my bikini. "Oh. Thanks."

Edward smiled and looked at what I was wearing. I blushed. I was wearing shorts so short, they were practically underwear. It was paired with an oversized t-shirt.

Edward bent down and kissed me. I accepted it wholeheartedly. He kept his hands on my waist while I had mine in his hair. He walked me backwards and onto my bed. He broke off the kiss and made a trail down my neck.

"I've missed you." He muttered in my neck. He moved the shirt off my shoulder and kissed it.

"I missed you too." I replied.

He rubbed one of his hands up and down my thigh. I let a small groan escape my lips. Edward smiled and kissed my lips again, both hands on my hips. I wrapped my legs around his waist and pushed him down so I could have his full weight on me. He groaned this time.

He gave me one more light kiss before sit up and putting me in his lap. "I needed to do that. I have something to tell you." The serious look on his face made my stomach drop.

* * *

><p><strong>I wrote this chapter all at once! I have hand cramps now. Haha, did you think they were going to get together in this chapter? I have tons of surprises coming up! Please review:) If you're confused, feel free to ask questions!<strong>

**~ilovethetwilightcast**


	15. Chapter 15

EdwardPOV

I ran off of Bella's balcony with the biggest smile on my face. "I have a wonderful girlfriend." I kept mumbling happily.

I walked around her house and ran to my car.

I thought about where I should go, and then it hit me. It'll take at least 45 minutes to get there, but I'm doing it.

The car started with a nice purr, and my smile turned on again.

…..

"You can't do this!" I yelled at my manager.

I just became the luckiest man on earth and my manager is trying to take it away from me. I have decided to break up with Tanya and I thought I should tell my manager, Aro, about it. I drove all the way to his office and told him, but now he is refusing me.

"Oh yes I can, Edward. It would not be good for your reputation if you broke up with one of the most popular models and went for some nobody fan." My eyes blazed angrily.

"No. She's not a fan. She doesn't see me like that. She sees me as a normal person. All Tanya wants from me is publicity. I'm over it, and I'm over her!" Aro stayed seated in his little office in his chair. He had his legs crossed and he had his hands in his lap.

He's one of the biggest dicks you will ever meet. Sure, he's a good-no great-manager, but not a good friend. At all. He just hangs around his office, managing people. I only ever see him go out to visit his two brothers. And his wife. But that's it. God knows how he got married in the first place.

Aro smiled at me evilly. "Edward, we both know the relationship with you and your fan isn't going to work. And I'm pretty sure that if you try to break up with Tanya, she is going to be the one everyone feels bad for. You'd be the bad guy. Everyone is going to _hate you._" He knew those words affected me a great deal.

I growled at him. "Fine." And I stormed out of his office.

I called Tanya first thing.

"Hey, Eddie-Poo." She said.

"Don't call me that!" I barked. I realized my mistake and apologized.

"Whatever." She replied in her nasally voice of hers.

"Tanya. I don't have feelings for you anymore. I think we should breakup." There was silence on the other line.

"Tanya?" I hesitantly asked.

"No." She said firmly. I was shocked.

"What do you mean, no?" I almost yelled. This was so frustrating. I ran my hands through my hair and drove off to my house.

All I could think about is how Bella would react to that.

"I still want to be with you." She stated, like it was the most obvious thing in the world.

I growled and shook my head. "No." I said firmly. "I refuse to be with you. I don't like you anymore, Tanya." I said, trying to make her understand.

"You don't have to like me, but the fans need to like me. Like _us. _And I am not going to throw away all my publicity just because you don't like me."

I drove speechless for a little while. Where the hell did that come from? I thought.

"Tanya, go find someone else that's more famous than me." I started.

"No." And then she hung up.

I tried to call her, but she wouldn't pick up again.

I growled and threw my phone at the other seat. Yes, I drove while talking on my cell phone. Sue me.

I checked my clock and it read 10:00 o' clock. I pulled into my driveway and went straight to my room.

As soon as I opened the door, I ran right to my bed and laid down, face first. I was exhausted from all the fighting and the events that took place with Bella and I.

The thought of Bella put a smile on my face. She's so beautiful and amazing. I can't tell you how much I love-wait.

I shot up from my bed with wide eyes.

"I love Bella?" I thought hard about it and smiled. "I do love Bella. I love Bella." I repeated it a few times because it sounded so good to me.

I laid back down and fell asleep.

…..

I woke up for the third time that night and groaned. I kept having nightmares.

All with the same thing. Bella with sad eyes. Telling me that she loved me, but every time I reached out to her, she would step back. "_No." _She'd say. "_You're not committing." _And she'd leave.

I looked at my clock and it was 11:40. I glared at it. I just can't seem to be getting any sleep.

On impulse, I grabbed a bag and ran out of my room, and out the door.

"Need to talk to Bella." I kept mumbling.

I went out to my car and started the drive there.

…..

I sat in my car and contemplated how to talk to her. I knew that I could knock on her balcony's sliding, glass door. But I still don't know how to tell her.

_I love you. Oh, and by the way, I still have a girlfriend. _

Like that would work out. Good thing I brought the bag that would kind of work for the reason why I was there.

I glanced at her bag. _I can't do this. _I closed my eyes and put my hands on my face.

I shook myself a bit and got out of my car. I parked it across the street again. I walked quickly on the side of her house and up the stairs, to her door.

I stood on the balcony for a good minute before I mustered up some courage and tapped on the door.

_Tap! Tap! Tap! Tap!_

I put my hand that wasn't holding her bag in my pocket and waited anxiously for her to open it. After a full minute, I finally saw some movement.

Bella pulled back the curtains and she looked freaked out. She opened the door and let me in. I smiled at her nervously. I swear, my hands wear sweating.

"What are you doing here?" She asked me. She looked confused.

I handed her, her bag that had her bikini in it that she left at my house and smiled again. If I keep smiling, she'll probably think I'm weird and break up with me. It'll save all the drama that will happen.

Then I saw what Bella was wearing and almost choked on my own spit. I just kept the smile on. She wore short, _short, _shorts paired with a t-shirt that was way too big on her. Why does she have to torture me?

I closed the distance between us and kissed her. She accepted it with as much enthusiasm as me. I put my hands on her waist, while she had hers tangled up in my hair.

I pushed her backwards, onto her bed, and laid on top of her. I broke off the kiss and trailed down her neck. I breathed in deeply.

"I've missed you." I mumbled in her neck.

"I missed you too." She replied. I heard the smile in her voice.

I trailed my hands down to her legs and started rubbing up and down them. She groaned in response. I couldn't help the smiled on my face. I rubbed my thumb on her inner thigh and went back up to kiss her.

I don't know if she's noticed, but for some reason, every time we make out, I rub my thumb on her inner thigh. I never did it with Tanya.

That reminded me of why I came here.

Then Bella wrapped her legs around me and made me put her wait on her. All thoughts escaped me, except for one. _Mine. _

I gave Bella one last kiss, and with a sigh, I sat up against her headboard, with Bella in my lap. "I needed to do that. I have something to tell you." I told her with a serious voice.

She looked at my grim face and became solemn as well.

I set one hand in her lap, while the other one ran its hand through my hair.

"Look, I want you to know that I like you. A lot. I am so happy to be your boyfriend. But I still have a girlfriend." I cringed and mentally whacked myself. That came out horribly.

"Oh god-I mean- I tried to break up with her, but she won't let me! And neither will my manager!" I scowled at the thought of my manager.

Bella got out of my lap and walked over to the other side of the room. The expression on her face meant one thing: I am close to kicking your ass.

I swallowed and tried my sentence again. "This isn't coming out well. What I'm trying to say is, is that even though I have tried to break up with Tanya, I can't! If I do, it will be bad for my reputation." I explained again.

That didn't work for her. Her angry expression worsened. "Get out." She said softly, but menacingly.

I ran my hands through my hair and said, "Bella I-"

"I don't care anymore, Edward! We haven't even been together for one day, and your career has already gotten in between us. That's obviously a sign that we shouldn't be together. Now, when you figure it all out, maybe we'll talk."

I stared at her wide-eyed.

"Bella…"

"Out." She pointed to the glass door and waited.

I sighed. "I will call you at some point, OK?"

She wouldn't make eye contact with me. Just crossed her arms.

I growled. "Fine, whatever! I shouldn't have even tried a relationship with some nobody anyway." And I left.

I knew I'd regret it later, but I couldn't keep it in. I was trying to tell her that I loved her, but she just interrupted me and rejected me.

I ran down to my car and drove off as fast as possible back to my house.

* * *

><p><strong>eep! Don't hate me! I know they just got together, but I promise, I know where this story is going to go and you'll love it! Please stick with me!<strong>

**~ilovethetwilightcast**


	16. Chapter 16

BellaPOV

I sat in my room and cried for a good ten minutes. I never would have expected Edward to see me as a nobody. He always made me feel like I was meant to be somebody. We were only together for a day, and something already split us up.

"I never should have let him close to me. I'm an idiot." I kept repeating. I felt dirty and used.

A shower sounded nice, so I ran to the bathroom and stayed under the steaming hot faucet until it turned ice cold.

I refused to turn the hot water sign to warm. I wanted to burn off all of Edward's touches and kisses. No matter how nice he was, I have to forget about it. Forget about him.

I vow to never see Edward Cullen ever again.

...

EdwardPOV

As soon as I got home, Alice ran up to me.

"Where have you been?" She asked.

I shrugged.

Alice poked me in the chest. "What did you do? You have guilty written all over your face, with a hint of mad. I know these things, Edward. What happened?" I shrugged again.

"Don't wanna talk about it." I started up the stairs, but Alice grabbed my shirt and pulled me down.

"Edward Anthony Cullen! You will tell me everything this instant!" I glared at her. I didn't want to relive anything.

But I knew that if I didn't tell Alice now, she will stress about it and bug me. That wouldn't be good for her baby. So I did the right thing. For me.

"I'll tell you later today. I'm tired. Goodnight." I raced up to my room and locked the door before Alice could get me.

She's going to be pissed.

I fell asleep, wondering if I did the right thing. For me. For Alice. For Bella.

...

BellaPOV

I woke up at seven in the morning with my phone ringing. I checked the caller ID and it read Alice. I was still half asleep.

"Hello?" I mumbled into the phone, still laying down in my bed.

"What happened?" She asked. I didn't understand. "With Edward?" She added.

Oh. "Um. Well we sort of got together for almost a day, but then he wouldn't break up with Tanya and called me a nobody, so we're over." I told her bluntly. I might have made Edward sound more like a villain than he was, but I was angry!

"Oh. My. God. He did? That is terrible! He is going to be getting a huge lecture from me and my mom, once he wakes up!" I smiled at Alice. She is so nice.

"No Alice, don't. I told him that once he gets his act together he can, maybe, talk to me. He can figure it out himself. Plus I don't want to cause any fights between you and your family."

I got out of bed and walked downstairs to look for some food. Everyone was sleeping.

"You are our family too, Bella!" She exclaimed.

I smiled again. "That is very sweet of you, Alice." I stated.

"I have to go. But call me so we can hang out sometime!" I nodded, then realized she couldn't see me.

"Yeah, OK. Bye!" I hung up and searched through the cabinets for something to eat. I found no breakfast foods.

I ran up the stairs, back to my room, and put on some pants, a bra, and a t-shirt. I grabbed the keys to mom's car and drove off to the store.

...

It took almost 15 minutes to find a good store to use. I parked the car and jumped out. When I got inside, I grabbed a basket.

I shivered as I walked down the isles. The store was freezing! I wish I brought a jacket with me.

I scanned all the cereal names and searched for my favorite. "Fruit Loops…Cinnamon Toast Crunch…Cheerios…AHA!" I exclaimed. "Fruity Pebbles!" I smiled to myself and put two boxes in the basket. One was the fruity kind, and the other was the chocolate kind.

"Hey! It's you!" I heard someone yell behind me.

I frowned and turned around. As soon as I saw him, I smiled. "Oh, it's you."

"What are you doing here?" He asked. That was a stupid question.

I smirked. "Oh well you know, hunting for elephants." He gave me a confused look.

"What?" He asked. I laughed.

"I'm buying food. Why else would I be at the store?" I giggled at him.

Emmett walked over to me and held out his hand. "Let me formally introduce myself. I am Emmett, Edward's big brother. And the more handsome son in the family." He smiled at me.

I smiled back at him. He is much better than Edward, I kept telling myself.

I shook his hand and replied, "And I am Bella, twin sister of Angela. I'm the prettier sister." I winked at him and laughed. He laughed back. I jumped because it was so loud.

"I like you." He said with a huge smile on his face.

"Emmett!" I heard someone screech behind him. I tensed. "Why are you talking to _that_?"

"I'll see you around, maybe." I said. I turned around and started to walk away, but Emmett put his hand on my shoulder and stopped me.

"No! Don't leave yet." He pleaded with his eyes. I shook my head.

"Sorry." I kept walking.

I heard Emmett behind me yell at Rose. "She's my friend! Why did you have to do that?"

I smiled sadly. I don't know how Emmett got stuck with her.

The cashier rang up my two boxes of cereal, and then I realized that I didn't get milk.

"Can you hold on to those for me, for a second? I forgot to get the milk." The man nodded and I ran back to the refrigerated area. I grabbed a gallon of milk and quickly walked back to the register.

After I paid for the food, I walked out to my car and drove home.

...

EdwardPOV

I woke up at ten in the morning to Alice screaming at the top of her lungs.

"EDWARD CULLEN! I KNOW WHAT YOU DID!"

I was still half asleep when I opened the door. "What?" I mumbled, while rubbing my eyes.

Alice pushed me. I stumbled back. "How could you hurt Bella like that! She is the nicest person ever, and she's my friend!" Alice glared at me.

I was alert then. "Alice, I tried to be with her. My manager and Tanya wouldn't let me. Tanya wouldn't break up with me, even when I tried. My manager was a dick and said that he would make sure everyone was on Tanya's side. I tried to tell Bella that I loved her and she told me to get out."

Alice crossed her arms. "You called her a nobody." She stated.

I sighed and ran my fingers through my hair. "I was mad at her, OK? She wasn't listening to me when I tried to make it up to her. So I snapped at her and left."

Alice rolled her eyes. "Okay, well then you are going to have to give her some time before you try getting her back."

My eyebrows creased. "How do you know I want her back?" I challenged.

Alice snorted. "You said you loved her, you idiot. Obviously you want her back." Then she turned around and left.

The question was, how will I do that?

...

BellaPOV

_2 weeks later_

My phone went off as I walked down the street to Starbucks. My instant reaction was to silence it, but I quickly checked the ID first. _That One Guy_, it read. I sighed and silenced it. He wouldn't stop calling me.

I told him that once he got his act together, that he could call me. But I know he's still with Tanya. If he wasn't, then I would have known about it.

What I do know, is that I am plastered over all sorts of magazine covers. I remember when Edward and I were at the beach, and I heard a clicking noise before Edward threw me into his car. My face is hidden behind Edward's back, but my body isn't.

Angela didn't believe me when I told her everything. She still doesn't. Even Jake, who left a few days ago, tried to reason with her. She wouldn't budge. So we haven't talked to each other in 5 days.

It's killing me. Angie is being ridiculous and it's driving me crazy. I can't believe she isn't connecting the dots yet. I rolled my eyes and entered Starbucks.

I was instantly engulfed in a bear hug.

"Hi, Emmett." I squeaked out. Emmett twirled me around and squeezed tightly. He set me down and led me to the table that Alice and Rosalie were sitting at. Alice smiled at me, while Rosalie wouldn't look.

"Bella! How has your day been, so far?" It was only 1:30 in the afternoon.

I shrugged and took at seat next to her. "The usual. Angela won't talk to me, while Edward is dying to." I rolled my eyes.

Alice handed me a drink. "Caramel Apple Spice. Like always." She smiled at me. I smiled back.

"Thanks, Alice." I heard Rosalie snort and mumble something. I glared at her. I was tired of her being a bitch to me. I did something that I never thought I would ever do. I snapped at her.

"Keep talking. Someday, you'll say something intelligent."

Her head snapped up from her nails, eyes blazing. "What did you just say?"

I pretended to be scared. I made my eyes widen. "I-I said you're lucky to be born beautiful," She smirked, and I smirked right back. "unlike me, who was born to be a big liar." I took a big gulp of my cider and smiled.

I saw that Alice was trying to keep a straight face, while Emmett was holding Rosalie back. "You bitch!" She screeched.

"Rosie, stop. This isn't good for the baby."

Emmett calmed her down, but she wouldn't stop glaring at me. "Ugly, fat bitch." She said.

I shrugged and replied, "Go pick on someone your own size," I pointed out the window. "There's a bus outside." Alice couldn't hold it in any longer. She burst out laughing.

"Fuck you!" She yelled at Alice and I.

I playfully winked and said, "Come closer." In a seductive voice.

Emmett's eyes widened. "Holy sh-" He didn't get to finish, because Rosalie lunged across the table.

"That is it! I am going to strangle you and your fat ass!" Emmett couldn't grab her in time. She tackled me to the ground.

Good thing I took self defense classes. Rosalie was on top of me, about to punch, but I wrapped my leg around her and twisted, throwing her to the ground. I made sure to keep my hand under her head, so she wouldn't hurt herself. She's pregnant. Obviously I'm not going to give her a concussion.

Rosalie screamed and started clawing my face.

"Ouch! Damn that hurts! How long are your nails, woman!" I grabbed her wrists and kept them in a tight hold with one hand.

Emmett finally came to my rescue and got a hold of Rose. "I'll see you guys later." He mumbled and dragged Rosalie out to his car.

I sat back down and dabbed a napkin on my face. Sure enough, blood came off. Everyone in the coffee place was staring at me, but I ignored them. Even Alice was.

"What are you looking at?" I snapped at her.

"Why did you do that?" She asked with wide eyes.

I shrugged. "Blame it on PMS." I told her, but she shook her head.

"You have yours around the same time I used to have mine." I blushed. I don't really want to know how she knew that. "When I came to your house, I noticed that you check off on your calendar when you have it, like I do." She smiled.

I laughed. "Only you, Alice. Only you." We finished our drinks and went out the door.

"Alice, do you have a ride?" I thought she came with Emmett.

She nodded.

"Where?" I asked, and looked around.

"Right there." She pointed to a car that just parked in front of us. It was a silver Porsche.

I glared at Alice. She looked back at me innocently.

"I needed a ride." She explained.

"I could have driven you." I said as soon as Edward got out of his car. "Crap." I whispered. I don't know if I can stand my ground with him in person.

Edward didn't even glance at me. "Come on, Alice." He said.

Alice gave me a quick hug and got into Edward's car.

Edward still didn't look at me. My heart sank. I guess he gave up on me. I shook myself. That's what I wanted. Right?

* * *

><p><strong>Did you enjoy this chapter? I had fun writing it. At least for the RoseBella part:) teehee. Thoughts Pleeeeeease! **

**~ilovethetwilightcast**


	17. AN

I feel really stupid because I have just realized that in chapter 8 of my story, I didn't add that Rosalie was pregnant. She is 6 and a half months along. The reason why Emmett said she has been sensitive lately was because she thought she looked fat. Emmett thinks Rosalie is being mean to Bella because she's not used to new people hanging around with them, and she's pregnant with mood swings.

Alice is also pregnant. She's almost 3 months along. I made sure that I added that in there, but I wasn't sure if I confused you guys with her pregnancy and Rose's pregnancy.

I'm sorry if I confused any of you readers! I confused myself-_-

Keep reading my story, and pleeeaseeee ask me anything on my story if you're confused.

And since I am already on here, I'd like to thank all of my amazing reviewers. They have made my day plenty of times:) You guys are awesome! I'm sorry if I haven't replied to any of your reviews. Keep reviewing:)

Oh I was just about to type something else, but then I forgot:( ...um...OH YEAH! I'm sorry if you thought that this was another chapter! I hate anouncements toooooooo, but this one was for the better of my readers! lol, have a nice day:) Read lots!

~ilovethetwilightcast


	18. Chapter 18

EdwardPOV

"Ugh. Answer the call, Bella!" I screamed at my phone. I've called her at least 50 times and she still wouldn't pick up.

I sat down on my bed and put my head in my hands. I'm trying to apologize, but she won't answer. It's been over 2 weeks! What kills me the most is that my family gets to hang out with her! Especially Alice.

I am so close to stalking Alice to get to Bella.

I've ignored Tanya too. My manager is close to murdering me. I have an interview I have to do in a week and 2 days, but I don't want to go. They always ask me about my relationship status, and my manager is scared of what I'll reply.

There was a knock at me door. "Edward, honey? Can you come help me make Grandma's recipe for pie?"

I hesitated. What if Bella calls me back? I shook my head. She won't. "Sure, mom!" I set my phone on the bed and opened the door.

Mom was already halfway down the stairs. I followed after her. Once I got into the kitchen, my mom tackled me into a hug.

I hugged her back after a second. "Um, why?" I asked once she let go.

She smiled at me lovingly. I was taller than her by almost a foot. She shook her hand in my hair. "I love you." I smiled back at her.

"Love you too, mom. Now can we get cooking?" She nodded at me and got out some ingredients.

"Shoot!" She said to herself.

"What is it?" I asked.

"We ran out of flour." She pouted. "Honey?" She didn't have to finish that sentence.

"Got it, mom." I ran upstairs and grabbed my phone. Then I went downstairs to my Porsche.

...

I got to the store in minutes. My mom hates waiting. I quickly grabbed the flour she loves and went to check out.

As I got into the car, my phone went off. I had a text from Alice.

**June 20, 2:02pm**

**To: Edward**

**From: Alice**

**Need a ride home. Cum get me. At Starbucks. Xo-A**

I sighed. Hope mom doesn't mind.

**June 20, 2:03**

**To: Alice**

**From: Edward**

**On my way.**

I quickly sped off to Starbucks.

Halfway there, I realized that Bella is probably with her. My phone went off again. I swiftly grabbed it and checked it. Alice again.

**June 20, 2:13**

**To: Edward**

**From: Alice**

**Don't scare her off. Xo-A**

My heart skipped a beat. She knew me too well. I sighed. What do I do then?

I got there and parked right in front of them. Bella had scratches all over her face. I wanted to get out and see if she was okay. I knew she'd ignore me though, so I ignored her.

Alice was about to get in the car, when she said, "Nice apron." And smirked.

Oh my god. I looked down and saw that I was still wearing the black apron with pink lips all over it. "Crap!" I tried to take it off, but the knots were too tight.

Alice laughed.

"I can't believe mom did this to me." I glared at Alice. "Stop laughing! It's not funny." I pouted while still trying to get it off.

I guess Bella found the situation funny because I heard her burst out laughing.

I turned my glare to her. "This isn't a funny situation." She looked into my eyes and stopped laughing. Then she looked down at my apron and laughed again.

"Yes it is." She shook her head at me and waved at Alice. "Text me!" Then she went into her car.

I got into my car and sped off.

"I can't believe this." I pointed to my apron and shook my head. "I went to the store in this!"

Alice giggled. "This almost beats Bella and Rose attacking each other."

I almost stomped on the brakes. "What?"

"I took a video. I'll show you when we get home." Alice started to text on her phone. Not getting anything out of her anytime soon.

...

BellaPOV

I drove home thinking about Edward. No. I told myself. Get over him. Who cares how funny he was acting. Who cares how hot he is. One of his songs came on, on the radio. I shook my head and was about to change it, when a voice came on.

"We have the name of the mystery girl!" The person on the radio said. "Stay tuned and see who Edward Cullen has been sneaking around with." Then his song came back on. I turned my radio off all together.

I growled. If it's my name… I shook my head. It can't be. Who else knows?

...

When I got home, Phil, mom, and Angela were all sitting around the dining room table, looking at something.

"Hey, what's going on?" They all jumped at my voice.

"Honey?" Mom said. Something in her voice sounded odd.

"What happened?" I walked over to them and saw what they were looking at. It was a magazine. With Edward and I plastered all over it. My face plastered all over it.

I gasped. It was of me and Edward when he was taking me home. The night we got together. He had a smile on his face. Looking at me with a look in his eyes I couldn't figure out. I was holding his phone in my hand with a smile on my face.

"Oh my god." I whispered to myself. I wish we were still at that part of our lives. We looked happy together. I felt tears in my eyes. "Believe me now, Angela?" I choked out. I ran out of the house.

"No, Honey wait!" I heard mom yell.

I wanted to forget everything. I got back in mom's car and sped off.

...

EdwardPOV

When I got in front of the house, I noticed tons of cars outside of it. "No." I shook my head, eyes wide. "How could I forget?" I asked myself.

"Happy Birthday, little brother." I heard Alice say beside me.

I got the car through the gate and parked it in the garage. I wasn't in the mood for partying.

"Stop being a wuss." Alice said.

I glared at her. "I'm still wearing the apron. Get it off." I unbuckled and turned to her. She started untying it. "Ow!" She pinched the back of my neck.

"Oops." She giggled.

As soon as she got it off, I threw it in the backseat of my car.

"You ready?" She asked. I nodded glumly.

"Let's get it over with."

We walked into the house. It was dead silent. I looked around and saw no one. I was confused.

"Backyard." Alice told me. I nodded.

We headed back there and saw every scream, "SURPRISE!" At the top of their lungs.

"Holy shit, Alice. I don't even know anybody." I hissed at her. She just laughed and went to find Jasper. I put a fake smile on my face.

"You know me." Someone cooed behind me. My fake smile vanished.

I turned around and got hugged tightly by Tanya. "Happy Birthday, Eddie-Poo." She smiled at me.

She was still hugging me, so I pried her off me. "Okay.." I made a grossed out face when Tanya kissed my lips. "Stop it." I whisper yelled.

She pouted. "What's wrong? We are a couple." I glared at her.

"I don't want to be."

She hit my arm and laughed. "I always thought you were a joker." I looked around and realized that people were surrounding us and could hear everything.

I stomped away from her and found mom. Then I realized something. "I haven't seen dad lately, mom." I made it sound like a question.

She smiled back and replied, "That's because he got moved to the hospital in Seattle for a few days. Their best doctor had a family emergency and left." I nodded.

"He didn't say goodbye." I pouted. Mom laughed at me.

"Expect a call from him, honey." She patted my shoulder and went to mingle with guests.

...

After two hours, I went up and hid in my room. I was tired of everyone here. I had a massive headache and just wanted to sleep my life away. I heard a knock on the front door and groaned. No one can hear it except me.

I walked down the stairs, grudgingly. "If it's another guest for my party.." I mumbled to myself and opened the door. My eyes widened.

"Bella."

* * *

><p><strong>Did you liiiiiiiike? Thoughts please:) I already have the next two chapters already typed up because I'm so excited to see the ending of this story:) So I wanted to let all of you readers know that you guys are all amazing for staying with me this far:)<strong>

**~ilovethetwilightcast**


	19. Chapter 19

BellaPOV

I didn't know where I was headed, until I saw a familiar turn.

The entire street was filled with cars. I pulled up to the gate and saw Jay. When he saw me, he let me through without saying anything. I smiled at him.

When I parked my car, I sat in my car for a good ten minutes. I don't really know why I came here in the first place. That was a lie. I pulled out the letter I stuffed in my pocket and got out of my car.

"You can do this." I told myself.

I got to the door and knocked. I waited a good minute before the door finally opened. I put a smile on my face, thinking it was Esme. I was dead wrong.

"Bella?" Edward stood in the doorway with a shocked expression on his face. I was speechless. He was too beautiful. Someone came up behind him and wrapped their arms around him.

"What are you doing out here, Honey?" It was his girlfriend. Tanya. She started to kiss his neck.

I felt tears blur my vision. "Here." I croaked. I gave him the letter and ran off.

As soon as I got in the car, I sped out of there like a bat out of hell.

At a red light, I got my iPod out and went to my play list named SAD. It had all my Adele songs. I plugged it into the stereo and turned it up so loud, I couldn't hear myself think.

"She, she ain't real. She ain't gonna be able to love you like I will." I started to sing along to Adele's Rumor Has It. I took random turns and just let the wind blow my hair around.

...

After another hour of driving around, I had to get gas. After that, I drove home. I kept thinking back to how Edward will react to my letter.

...

EdwardPOV

Bella looked shocked to see me. She's the one who came to my door. I was about to ask her what she wanted, when Tanya came up behind me and kissed my neck.

"What are you doing out here, Honey?"

Bella thrust a note into my hands and sped off. I pushed Tanya out of my arms.

"What the hell, Tanya!" I screamed at her. I was livid. She scared Bella off. Well, maybe not scared, but still.

Tanya tried to look innocent. "I was just looking for you."

"If you don't leave my house in 5 minutes…" I stopped my threat. Be a gentlemen… I repeated in my head. Don't disappoint mom…

I shook my head and ran up the stairs to my room. The envelope in my hands felt heavy. I was almost scared to read it.

I sat down on my bed and hesitantly opened the letter. What I read almost brought tears to my eyes.

_Dear Edward,_

_I just wanted to tell you a few things…_

_First of all, Happy Birthday! I hope you have a wonderful day with your skank- I mean girlfriend. _

_Second, I wanted to let you know that I haven't been returning your calls because I don't think _

_you'll ever change. I'd say no offense, but I know you'll be offended. I'll say it like Emmett would. _

_Grow some balls and be your own person! Stop having your manager do everything for you. It's _

_like he has you on a leash…I don't know how you deal with him. Fire him!.. Just a thought._

_Lastly, I wanted to tell you that I'm leaving. Tell your family that I'll miss them. I had the best _

_summer in the world with all of you. I can't say that I regret meeting you. Because I don't. You _

_helped me through things I never thought I'd be able to do. I stood up to Rosalie! So thank you.. _

_For a good summer. _

_Have a nice life,_

_Bella_

I threw the note on the ground and held me head in my hands. So much was going through my head. She doesn't regret meeting me. She doesn't think I have balls. The biggest one was that she was leaving.

"Crap." Alice burst into my room with tears in her eyes.

"I got her text." She ran to me and gave me a hug. I wrapped my arms around her.

"I know. It sucks." She let go of me and slapped my face.

"Ow! Fu-Fudge, Alice!" I rubbed my cheek. She just glared at me.

"I know why she left."

"Why?" I knew I deserved the slap, but that didn't make it hurt less.

Alice sat down next to me and showed me her phone. It showed a magazine cover with me and Bella as the front cover. Our faces. It was a nice picture. I was smiling at her while she was laughing at me. She had my phone. It was when we gave each other nicknames.

"Bella Boo." I whispered, with a smile on my face.

Alice glared at me. "Her family was against her when she said that she knew you. Now she thinks they're going to pity her. She doesn't want that. She was tired of it. Look at this video of her standing up to Rose!"

She pressed a few buttons and it showed Bella sitting next to Alice, with Rosalie and Emmett across from them.

Rosalie mumbled something. Then Bella replied with, "Keep talking. Someday, you'll say something intelligent."

I smiled. Bet Rosalie wasn't expecting that.

Rosalie seethed, "What did you just say?"

Bella looked scared. "I-I said that you're lucky to be born beautiful. Unlike me, who was born to be a big liar." She smirked.

Rosalie lunged for her. The screen went black, and then came back on.

"Ugly, fat bitch." Rose called her.

Bella replied with, "Go pick on someone your own size. There's a bus outside." I gasped. Rose has been sensitive about her weight lately, since she's so pregnant. Alice burst out laughing in the video.

"Fuck you!" Rose screamed. Bella winked at her.

"Come closer." My eyes widened. Then the video stopped.

"Oh my god. Go Bella!" I yelled. "Did Bella tell you?" I asked.

"About her past, yes." Alice nodded back.

"What should I do?" I asked after a few minutes of silence.

Alice gave me a long look.

"Go after her?" I asked.

Alice scoffed. "No! That never works! The movies are so stupid. Wait a few days. I'll tell you the rest after that." Then she got up and left the room.

"What the hell just happened?" I asked myself. All I could think about was Bella.

...

BellaPOV

As soon as I got into the house, I was bombarded by my family.

"I'm sorry."

"Tell me what happened again?"

"I can't believe you dated a celebrity."

I pushed passed all of them and went up the stairs, to my room.

As soon as I got in there, I grabbed my suitcase and started packing. I just wanted to go home and live my normal life again. I knew they were all waiting outside my door to catch me again, so I snuck out my balcony.

I had tears in my eyes as I took the jeep to the airport.

...

I sent Angela a text, telling her to come pick up the jeep before I boarded my flight.

...

I clutched the airplane seats as the plane took off. I hate airplanes. Last time I had Angela to entertain me. Now I have no one. My stomach was in knots as the plane gained speed and flew through the air.

It felt like I was on a rollercoaster ride. I hate roller coasters.

Next thing I know, I'm fast asleep.

...

"_We will be landing in five minutes. Please keep your seatbelts on and wait for further instructions." _The lady on the intercom said. Great, I had to wake up right before the plane landed.

Going down is way worse than going up.

I squeezed my eyes closed and clutched the seat again. "You can do this." I whispered to myself. I'm glad no one sat next to me. They would have thought I was crazy.

...

I was smiling as I got off the airplane and got my luggage. I lived! I thought to myself. The way down scared the hell out of me. I grabbed my luggage and walked out the doors.

"Wait…Crap!" I don't have a ride back to Forks. "How can I be so stupid and forgetful?" I hit my forehead. Here I am, outside the, actually not so busy, airport of Seattle, and I had no ride. It was already getting dark.

"Looks like I'm going to have to call Charlie…" I mumbled to myself and got my phone out.

"No you don't." I jumped at the voice behind me. When I turned, I smiled uncertainly.

"Oh. Um, hi. What are you doing here?" I asked.

"I'm here to give you a ride to your house."

* * *

><p><strong>Hey guys! I hope you liked this chapter. I am so exhausted. Very eventful day. First of all, I went Christmas shopping the entire day. But before that, I had to get a ton of shots and I'm really sick now. I might not be updating for a while, so I want to say now... MERRY CHRISTMASHOLIDAYS! I hope they'll be fun and wonderful:)**

**~ilovethetwilightcast**


	20. Chapter 20

BellaPOV

Carlisle held out his arm for me to take. "Shall we?" I gave him a warm smile. Even with the short time I knew him, I considered him my second father.

"Really, Carlisle?" I wrapped my arm with his. "Why are you really here?" Carlisle glanced at me.

"Business trip. A doctor left for a bit, so I was stationed in Seattle for a few days. Esme texted saying you left and to come pick you up." He smiled down at me.

"Well, that was nice of you. " We stopped at his black Mercedes and he opened the passenger door for me.

"If I didn't, Esme would kill me." He got in on his side and said, "She prides us men in our gentlemen-like manner."

He started the car and started to leave the parking lot. "Where do you live?" He asked.

"I thought you'd never ask." That would have been weird if he just knew where I lived. None of the Cullens do. I gave him the directions and relaxed in the car. Not a minute later, I heard my phone beep.

I sighed. I already knew who it was.

**June 20, 11:46pm**

**To: Bella**

**From: Alice**

**Miss you. Wish you would have said goodbye first…Xo-A**

I felt tears prick my eyes.

**June 20, 11:47pm**

**To: Alice**

**From: Bella**

**I'm sorry:(**** I really wanted to, but it was a last minute decision and I just needed to get away. Love you-B**

I waited for a reply, and got one almost instantly.

**June 20, 11:47pm**

**To: Bella**

**From: Alice**

**Call me evyday! Well still visit each other right? Xo-A**

**June 20, 11:48pm**

**To: Alice**

**From: Bella**

**Of course! On the calling part at least..;) 143-Bella**

I fiddled with my phone while waiting for a reply.

…..

EdwardPOV

It was 12 in the morning and I couldn't get a wink of sleep. I thrashed around in my bed for a good ten minutes before I just got up and went downstairs for something to eat.

When I went into the kitchen, I saw Alice sitting on the island in the middle. She was texting on her phone with a smile on her face.

I walked up and snatched her phone out of her hand. "Hey!" She protested. She tried to grab it back, but I held it out of her reach and walked closer to the refrigerator.

"Shh!" I put my finger on my lips with a smile. "You'll wake up the 'rents!" She glowered at me.

"Give it back." She stuck out her bottom lip. I just shook my head at her.

"Who ya texting?" I looked at her phone.

"Edward! I'm serious!" She started to hit my chest. I ignored her.

**No! We have to, **It said. I deleted it and put,

**STOLEN! For the win:)**** So how's it goin? Who am I texting? Jasper? I bet it's Jasper. I can't believe your letting her stay up this late. Just to text you. Woooow. Goodbye:)****-?;)**

I clicked send, right when Alice snatched the phone out of my hand. "What did you say?" She shrieked. Her face was filled with panic.

"Who was it?" I replied, while she was frantically pressing buttons on her phone.

"Bella." She said without looking up. My eyes widened.

"Shit!" I slapped my forehead. I heard Alice's phone vibrate. "What did she reply!"

Alice stared at her phone for a good minute. "It's for you." She handed me her phone.

I reluctantly read it over.

**June 21, 12:03am**

**To: Alice**

**From: Bella**

**Edward. It's Bella..Funny how ur upset over Alice staying up this late when ur up as well…hmm…Wonder why..*cough* tramp *cough*. Give Alice her phone back now.**

I stared at the screen, shocked. "Feisty.." I murmured to myself with a smile. I remember when we first met. That was exactly how she acted…

Alice glared. "Don't take my phone. Plus, you shouldn't cuss in front of my child. And you shouldn't assume who it is. You know what happens when you assume…" She hummed.

"I'd say it out loud, but it would be cussing in front of the child. How did Bella know it was me?" I asked. I was still a little dazed that I had had a short conversation with Bella, but I wasn't about to show Alice that.

Alice frowned. "I can't believe you haven't gotten it through your thick skull yet!" She yelled.

I gave her a blank stare. "What?"

Alice looked like she was going to punch me, but she closed her eyes and took a deep breath instead. When she opened her eyes, she said, "Do you want Bella back or not?"

I nodded. She punched my shoulder. "Ow!" I rubbed my arm.

"Act like it! Your being a snotty pop star again. I don't like it." She glared at me again.

I sighed and ran my fingers through my hair. "I'm sorry, Ali. It's early in the morning and I just don't know how to comprehend things." I tussled her hair. "I really am sorry."

She crossed her arms. "Okay. Now that your serious…This is what we're going to do." She had her game face on. "You have your last interview this summer in a couple weeks, right?"

I nodded and said, "Right."

"Okay, so you are going to call them and tell them that you want to reschedule. Say you want it on the last day of summer. The day before school starts. Then…" She went on and explained the perfect idea to get her back.

My eyes widened. "Brilliant." I whispered. I looked down at Alice. "When did you become an evil genius? Oh wait, you always have been."

Alice grins at me. "Why thank you, little brother."

BellaPOV

My phone went off, and I quickly read the message.

**June 21, 12:02am**

**To: Bella**

**From: Alice**

**STOLEN! For the win:)**** So how's it goin? Who am I texting? Jasper? I bet it's Jasper. I can't believe your letting her stay up this late. Just to text you. Woooow. Goodbye:)****-?;)**

_Edward. _Was the first name that popped into my head. Who else would be at their house and up at this hour? I decided to chance it.

**June 21, 12:03am**

**To: Alice**

**From: Bella**

**Edward. It's Bella..Funny how ur upset over Alice staying up this late when ur up as well…hmm…Wonder why..*cough* tramp *cough*. Give Alice her phone back now.**

I clicked send and looked at my phone nervously. What if it wasn't him? I'd look like an idiot.

"What's got you so upset?" Carlisle asked me. I blushed and kept my face away from him. My fingers started to cramp up from fiddling with my phone so much.

"Just talking to Alice. Well, texting her." I told him.

Carlisle nodded in understanding. "May I ask why you left early?" I gasped in a long breath. Didn't see that one coming.

I blew my breath out in a long sigh and ran my fingers through my hair. I froze. Did I seriously just do that? I shook my head. I got Edward's habit stuck on me. I shook myself out of my thoughts and went back to the conversation.

"Well, you heard how Edward and I were together for a little bit and we broke up. Well, I'm in the magazines now, and my identity is revealed. My twin sister didn't believe me, my mom and step dad feel bad for me, my sister now does too, I stuck up for myself for the first time, and I saw Edward smitten with his girlfriend.

"I just miss my home." I finished with a sad smile. Carlisle glanced at me with some pity in his eyes. My eyes hardened. "Please. No pity. I hate it." I squared my shoulders. "I am fine. Just want to go home, where I belong."

Carlisle nodded. "Makes sense." Was all he said.

My phone finally told me I got a message.

**June 21, 12:12am**

**To: Bella**

**From: Alice**

**Sorry! I tried to stop him. Oh and good one;) I hope my dad isn't annoying you like he usually does with me! I g2g, byyye! Xo-A**

I smiled and replied,

**June 21, 12:13am**

**To: Alice**

**From: Bella**

**Bye! Text me 2moro-B3**

The car ride was really boring after that. I didn't tell my dad I was coming, but I think Renee might have told him.

Carlisle kept trying to start conversations, but they always ended after my reply. He gave up after an hour of trying. I felt kind of bad, but I wasn't in the mood for conversations.

…..

We entered Forks and I was so excited. I saw all the familiar hangout places I go to. We passed The Diner, The Market, and then my high school. Only fifteen minutes before I get to my house.

Carlisle gave me an amused smile. "You really missed this place, huh?" I gave him a big smile.

"Very much."

…..

We pulled up to my house. It was close to four in the morning. Carlisle parked and helped me with my bags, setting them down on my porch.

"Good luck." He gave me a hug and got back in his car. I bent down and grabbed the house key in a fake rock.

I got the door unlocked. I heard Carlisle drive away as I silently brought my bags inside the dark house. There was a tint of light coming from outside.

It would be too loud to carry my suitcase up to my bedroom, so I just left them in the living room and headed up the stairs.

Seeing my bedroom made me smile. I really missed the place. I had an unfinished book on my bed that I forgot to bring. Everything else was neat and clean. I changed into my pajamas and headed to my bed.

I was only gone for a month. But it seemed like an eternity. So much happened…I made myself stop thinking about everything.

On impulse, I turned around and went to Angela's room.

Her room was totally opposite from mine. My walls were a light baby blue, while hers were bright pink. Well, everything in her room was either red, or pink. My room was more blue and purple. Again, our tastes are really different.

I missed Angela. If only she listened to me. If only she believed me. I thought back to the day I told her.

_I just got back from hanging out with Alice and Emmett. I walked into the house and Angela was spilling to our mom about the latest magazine. It was the one with me and Edward on it._

_She was on the couch with mom next to her. Mom had a cup of tea in her hand, while Angie had the magazine._

"_I can't believe he's cheating on Tanya! I can't believe he was on our beach! I can't wait to find out who he was with!" She was rapidly gossiping. _

_I gulped and pretended to be nonchalant as I walked over to her. "Another magazine, Angie? Seriously?" I rolled my eyes and sat on the other side of mom. _

_She gave me a small smile and patted my leg. "Hey, sweetie." _

"_Hey." I replied. _

"_How do you not find this interesting! You admitted you had a small crush on him. Aren't you the least bit jealous?" _

_I glared at the ground. Keep it cool. I kept telling myself. _

"_It doesn't matter." I snapped. Okay, not cool enough. "I mean, he obviously loves Tanya because-" I quickly shut up. She doesn't know about it yet. "Never mind." _

_Angela gave me a curious look. Her eyes lit up all of a sudden. My eyes widened. Oh no. She knows. _

"_You were on the beach that day!" She exclaimed. I blushed bright red. _

"_Look Angie, I was going to tell-" She cut me off._

"_You must have seen who he was with!" I stared at her for a good minute. _

"_Um…" What do I say? Truth or Lie? I glanced at my mom. She gave me a look that said it all. My mom always could read me like a book. I always thought Ange could too. _

_I looked back at Angela with a sad smile. She had her glasses on. She said she had gotten tired of the contacts. _

_I didn't know how to start, so I blurted, "It was me." _

_Angela laughed. "Good one. Now what did you see?" _

_I glared at her. "I'm not lying." She just crossed her arms and huffed._

"_Bella, stop messing around! I want the details." _

_I gave her the details. But not the ones she wanted. _

"_Remember the first day we were Edward Cullen hunting?" I asked, but didn't give her time to answer. "While you were in the bathroom, I ran into Edward. He was disguised and spilt his Iced Tea all over me. I stormed out and stayed in the car. He followed and sat in the drivers seat. He didn't believe that I didn't like him, so he kissed me. I made him leave. You thought it was your perfume. But it wasn't." Angela looked at me with disbelief. _

_I continued. _

"_Then at Tanya's party, I went in after you, but used the back way. Edward was trying to leave and hit me with the door. He took me to the hospital where his dad was at. I tried to refuse, but he wouldn't have it." I gave a small smile. "I had to take these pills that made me loopy…" I went on and explained every detail. "We stopped at his brother's house. Emmett. He is such a teddy bear! Did you know that Rosalie Hale is married to him? She's pregnant too…" _

_I didn't let Angela get a word in. I told her everything I knew. Everything I did. From the beach, to almost getting raped, to meeting his parents, to kissing him and becoming his girlfriend. That was a soft subject for me. It hurt to say, but they needed to hear it. _

"_Then he came in at midnight and told me he wouldn't break up with Tanya." I spat her name. "Tanya really sucks." I continued, "But his family is amazing. His sister is also pregnant. Her name is Alice. She is so much like you Ange! She is so energetic and-" _

"_STOP IT! JUST STOP!" Angela had tears in her eyes. "What kind of trick is this? Why would you outright lie like that? Did Edward Cullen pay you not to say anything? What the hell, Bella?" Angela got up and stormed to her room._

_I sat there. Shocked into silence. _

"_Oh, honey…" I heard mom say beside me. That snapped me out of it. _

_I jumped up and raced after my sister. Who the hell does she think she is? How could she not believe me? _

"_Angela Kay Swan! What the hell!" I screamed at her, running up the stairs. I slammed her door open. She was on her bed talking to Jacob._

"_She is trying to trick me into thinking-" _

"_I am not lying!" I screamed. Jake gave me a pitying look. I glared back. "Jake knows. He was on the beach with me. Right?" He nodded. _

_Angela looked even angrier. "Everyone, just get out! I need to think about all these lies by myself!" She stood up and dragged Jake out the door. "Sleep in the guest room tonight." And she shut the door in our faces. _

_I was about to break down her door, but Jake stopped me. _

"_Let her think about it. She'll know it's true. She's your twin. She should know when you're telling the truth." He gave me a hug and went off to his room._

I snapped out my thoughts when I heard someone behind me. "What the fu-Oh! Bella! What are you doing here?" Charlie said behind me. I turned reluctantly and put a smile on my face.

"Daddy!" I flung into his arms. "I missed you." I mumbled.

"Why are you here?" He asked when I let go. His face was filled with sleep.

"I missed home." I refused to tell him about Edward. My dad gave me a look.

"Oh really? Then would you like to explain to me why you are on TV?" He crossed his arms.

Oh, crap.

* * *

><p><strong>Did this go by too fast? I'm not sure how I feel about this chapter...Did you like it? More to come! I hope you guys had an amazing ChristmasHoliday! **

**~ilovethetwilightcast**


	21. Chapter 21

BellaPOV

I stared at my dad, in shock. "W-what?" Dad chuckled.

"News travels fast Bells." He replied. "Now, explain it to me, please." I sighed. So not in the mood for telling my dad about a short term boyfriend.

"Long story short, Edward spilt Iced Tea on me, hit me with a door, and took me to the hospital. I met his brother and his family after I accidentally left my phone in his car. I met up with him at the beach, and we almost got spotted, so he showed me this awesome place. I ran away, and I almost got raped. Then we bonded. I went out with him for, like, 2 hours before we broke up because he insulted me and wouldn't break up with his girlfriend." I felt light headed after I said all of that without taking a breath.

Dad looked taken back. I gave him a smile.

"I'm going to bed now. Love you!" I kissed his cheek and went off to my bedroom and jumped in my bed. I knew I was going to get interrogated tomorrow morning, but I didn't care at the moment. I wanted sleep.

...

EdwardPOV

I went back to bed with a smile on my face. I had everything planned out, and I couldn't wait to start.

Now, I just have to wait.

I fell asleep with my head filled with Bella.

...

_One month later_

"Alice! I want to do it now!" I pouted. Alice just shook her head and drank her orange juice.

She was sitting next to me at the table. We were both eating cereal.

"No, Edward. We have to wait 'til the end of summer break. Trust me, I know what I'm doing." She gave me a long look. I just glared.

"I can't stand being away from her this long!" I pulled at my hair. All I've done this summer is a signing at some new bookstore. It was so boring. I wished Bella was there. She would have made it fun.

Alice shook me out of my thoughts. "Deal with it. The longer you wait, the better." She stood up and walked over to the sink. She was 4 and a half months along, but you could hardly tell she was pregnant at all.

I guess she was serious about not wanting to be fat.

Alice caught me looking and glared. "Is there something on your mind?" She crossed her arms.

I chuckled and shook my head. Then there was a knock at the door.

"Knock knock!" We heard someone say as they opened the door.

Alice screamed, "Jazzy!" She went running. I followed after her.

When I opened the kitchen door into the living room, I covered my eyes. "Ew! Guys, that's disgusting!" Alice and Jasper were making out.

I saw Emmett and Rose behind them. Rosalie was huge! She even waddled. I think she had only a month left before she was due.

Alice giggled and continued kissing Jasper. Emmett covered his eyes as well. "THE SIGHT OF THOSE TWO ARE BURNED INTO MY MIND!" He boomed.

I chuckled. "Same here, bro!" I walked over to Em and punched his shoulder. "How are you? It's been a few days." Emmett smiled at me.

"I'm good. Sort of. It's been hectic lately." I nodded in understanding. Then I turned to Rosalie.

"How are you?" I asked in a polite tone. Hey, I was trying to be nice. She just makes it hard.

She crossed her arms and huffed. "Fat. Hungry. Bored." I nodded again.

"That's usually how pregnant ladies are." I commented. She just glared back.

Emmett put his hand on her back. "Rose." He said softly. "Be nice."

I smiled. "Yeah, Rose. Be nice."

"I'll be nice when I feel like being nice." And she stomped off into the kitchen.

I gave Emmett a look. "Seriously, Em." I shook my head.

Emmett gave me a humorless look. "I can't tell you everything, and I know you think my judgment is clouded, but it's not. She just has layers you need to get through. Trust me, I would know." And he went off after Rose.

I had no interest in going through all of Rose's layers. I turned back to Alice and Jasper. They were done kissing.

"Good. You're done."

"For now." Alice said with a smile. I rolled my eyes in response and gave Jasper a look. He just nodded.

Ever since the talk with me and my dad, he's been a little nervous. We were a little threatening and rude…But we were just protecting my sister. Jasper understood. He might not have liked it, but he understood.

"Well, I'm just…going to…go to my bedroom." And I bolted up the stairs.

Instead of heading to my bedroom, I decided to go to my music room. It always soothed and relaxed me. Plus, I have been working on a piece that I really want to finish.

The moment I stepped into the spacious room, I was instantly relaxed. I smiled to myself.

The room was huge. It had every instrument I was capable of playing. Piano, guitar, saxophone, flute, drums, and keyboard. I also had a giant shelf filled with CD's. You can tell that I love music when you see this room.

But I don't let just anybody in here. Not my girlfriend, not my parents, not even Alice. This room is more private than my own bedroom. Alice snuck in here one time, and I was livid. I screamed at her. She never came back in here. This room is sacred to me.

I walked over to my piano and gently slid my fingers over the keys. Then I sat down and took out my unfinished note sheet.

"Where should I go from here?" I asked myself. I had a troubled look on my face. I had writers block.

I replayed the song again and tried to think of how it should end, but I couldn't figure it out.

After another hour, I gave up. I stood up from my chair and angrily shoved my music sheets back in the seat. Then I heard a knock on my door.

"Can I come in?" I heard a soft voice say from the other side.

...

BellaPOV

I just did something really stupid. I shouldn't have done it. But I felt amazing. It's been a month since I've been back, and I have been mostly cramped up in my house.

Everyone heard about the 'scandal' of Edward and I. They all thought I was famous or something. It was so annoying. Everyone would crowd over me, and I hated it.

My dad interrogated me very thoroughly the day after I came back. He was so surprised. But he handled it better than my mom. He didn't pity me at all. He was on my side and said that he was proud of the way I acted.

Back to the stupid thing I did.

So, I was feeling very rebellious today…and I sort of got a tattoo. Without telling anybody.

Before you freak out, it's nothing big…or noticeable. I got a small, red heart on my inner thigh.

I decided to go to Port Angeles to get the next book in the House of Night series I was reading. On my way back, I saw a tattoo shop. It just hit me that I wanted a tattoo.

I parked my white Lexus and walked across the street, into the small tattoo place. It was called Jim's. That was it. The only way you could tell it was a tattoo place, was by the window art. It showed tons of decorative ways to spell tattoo.

My feet practically took themselves into the place. It was very cramped. The walls were white, with pictures all over them. There was no privacy for getting your tattoo. There was just white stalls without doors.

Only two men worked there. I guess they didn't get much business or something. They were both filled head to toe in tattoos. Probably chain smokers and bikers.

Boy was I wrong.

My head caught up to my actions and was soon as one of the guys said to me, "Can I help you, Miss?" I was a deer caught in headlights.

I finally stuttered out, "I-I want a tattoo." The guy was wearing a black beanie, a black shirt, and dark blue jeans. He was clean shaven, and he had brown hair and brown eyes.

He gave me an amused smile. "That's why this is a tattoo place." He replied. I nodded vigorously. "So what do you want it to be? And where?" I didn't notice it before, but his voice sounded a little higher than a grown man's voice should.

The thought struck me of what I wanted. "A small red heart." I replied.

He nodded. "Where?"

"My…um…inner thigh." I blushed bright red. Awkward moment.

"I can do that for you. I need your I.D., and money beforehand. It will be eighty-seven dollars and sixty cents. Now what kind of heart are you looking for?" He bent down under the white desk and brought back up a book of tattoos.

"There's this one, this one, or this one.." He pointed to different types of hearts. It made my head swim.

"Just a simple heart. Like this…" I grabbed a pen out of my purse and drew a heart on my hand. One side curved in, while the other side stayed normal. When I showed him, he smiled.

"Easy." I handed him all the things he asked for. Then he said, "Oh! I'm Paul by the way." He gave me a nice smile. I smiled back.

"Bella. As you know from my I.D." He just chuckled.

"You're lucky we count 17 year olds as adults here. You wouldn't have been able to get your tattoo without parent signature otherwise." He gave me another smile as another guy came in through the back.

He was gorgeous. Tanned skin tone.. Black, spiky hair, muscular, but not too much, and he had laugh lines. Perfectly shaven.. He reminded me of Jacob in a way.

"Hey, how are you today?" He asked me. "I'm Embry." He said with a smile. He was wearing a black sweater that was pulled up to his elbows with light blue jeans. The way his voice sounded too…he couldn't possibly be…

"I'm good. I'm Bella." I smiled back. Embry looked at Paul.

"How's it goin' in here, honey?" He asked with love in his eyes. I nodded to myself. They're gay.

I almost laughed at the scenario. Two tough looking tattoo artists that were gay. It was actually inspiring.

Paul smiled back at him. "It's great. She wants a red heart on her inner thigh. Do you want to do it, or will I?"

Embry thought about it for a moment as he stopped right next to Paul. "You can do it. I'll just watch. Make sure you do it right." He turned to me and whispered, "I'm the better tattoo artist. He's the amateur!"

I giggled at him. I felt my blush on my cheeks though.

Paul walked around and handed me my stuff, right before grabbing my arm and leading me to a stall. I'm glad no one else was here.

"Okay, so you're going to have to take off your pants so I can get to your inner thigh." He directed. I nodded, but made no attempt to do so. "Right now." He added.

I nodded again. "Oh! Okay…" Good thing these guys were gay, or I don't think I would have went with it.

After halfway through the painful tattooing, I finally asked Embry, "Do you know a Jacob Black, by any chance?"

Embry looked shocked for a second. "Yeah, I do actually! That's my cousin."

I smiled. "You did look similar to him. Jake and I are close friends. He's also dating my sister."

His eyes widened. "You're Angela Swan's sister?" He smiled widely. "Jake has talked so much about you and Angela! Ever since his trip back from California, I swear he's been crazy. It's such a small world!"

I laughed. The pain in my thigh was starting to fade. "Is there a reason why your place is called Jim's?" I asked, totally changing the subject.

He nodded. "That's Paul's dad. He died right before we got this place."

I frowned. "I'm sorry for the loss."

They both waved it away. "Whatever." They said in unison.

...

Paul finally finished my tattoo, and I didn't regret it one bit. Before I left, I got each of their numbers. They were so nice and fun. They didn't even comment on the Edward Cullen thing, even though I noticed the magazine on the desk they have.

Now, here I am, driving back home. The worry started to consume me. How is dad going to react when he finds out? Will he find out? Should I tell him?

I shook my head. "He'll explode if I tell him his little girl got a tattoo." I said to myself. "Be brave. Secretive. No big deal."

The entire ride home, I was talking myself into keeping it a secret.

"You can do it." I whispered. I just pulled up in the driveway. Charlie still wasn't home. It was six o' clock. He probably has late shift.

I got out of the car and went into the empty house.

When I entered the house, the first thing I did was take a shower. I had to keep this wrap around my tattoo and put this non-infection lotion stuff on it.

I got out of the shower and walked to my room. My phone signaled it had a message.

What I read made my blood run cold.

* * *

><p><strong>Didn't expect that now did ya?;) Bella getting a tattoo...Recognize the spot where she got it? Wait til Edward finds out...:)Okaaay so the real action is going to start in the next couple of chapters..then the story is going to be over:( Please revieww! I love you all! Oh and...Rosalie's past is coming closer...You'll find out the truth soon:) Keep reading!<strong>

**~ilovethetwilightcast**


	22. Chapter 22

BellaPOV

**July 27, 6:25pm**

**To: Bella**

**From: Unknown**

**If only I could finish what I started…Watch out Isabella…:)**

I walked backwards, hitting the wall closest to my bedroom door and falling down on my butt. I snapped my phone shut and threw it across the room. It landed next to my bed, but it didn't break.

I hugged myself for a long time. I'm not completely sure who it is, but I sure as hell won't let any stranger near me.

...

EdwardPOV

"Can I come in?" A soft voice said on the other side of the door. She sounded sincere..Weird.

I thought about it for a moment. "Um..I guess." Rose opened the door and waddled inside.

I stood up and helped her over to the small black couch that I have in here. She nodded in thanks. Once a gentlemen, always a gentlemen.

I went back to my piano seat. It was silent. Rosalie didn't seem to want to engage in conversation. She just sat there holding her stomach, looking at the floor. I cleared my throat.

"Is there something you wanted to talk about?" I asked her. She looked up from the ground.

"Yes." She gave me a blank stare, only blinking a few times.

"Okay..." I urged her to continue. She didn't. "Are you going to tell me?"

She sighed and looked back at the ground.

"I'm a bitch." She stated.

I didn't reassure her that she wasn't. She looked back up at me and gave a small smile.

"Thanks for not trying to tell me I wasn't." I nodded. "So the thing I need to tell you…" She started.

"Yeah…" I put my fingertips together and set my elbows on my legs.

Rosalie started to fidget. It consisted of her rubbing her stomach, then looking at her nails.

"I am trying to change the way I am. It's hard, but I'm trying. If I never met Emmett, I'd probably be worse than that chick from The Devil Wears Prada." She chuckled to herself.

I stayed silent.

"I want to come with you." She stated, getting right to the point of her conversation.

She didn't miss the shocked look on my face. Rose sighed.

"Look, you know what I did to Bella. I want to come with you to get Bella back. After you do all of your other stuff planned, of course." She tried to explain.

"You can't go on a plane. You're almost due!" I pulled at my hair. I can't let her come. It will ruin everything.

Rose read my mind. "I'm not going to be rude to her, Edward. I'm trying to set things right. Please?" She tried to get up, but couldn't do it well. I was at her side again.

She grabbed my hand with a smile, and I lifted her up.

"Thanks." She said, openly.

Alice shrieked. It was close to the room.

"I HAVE THE PERFECT IDEA! CHANGE OF PLANS EDWARD!" Alice screamed at the top of her lungs. "FAMILY MEETING!" She screamed again.

I helped Rose down the hallway and stairs. Halfway down the stairs, Emmett took my place.

"Thanks, man" He said to me. I just nodded.

When I got into the living room, Alice had everyone sitting on the couches with her pacing in the middle. She looked up and saw me. A huge smile erupted on her face.

"Oh, no." I said to myself.

…..

BellaPOV

I heard my dad pull into the driveway. I still haven't moved from my spot on the wall. The clock next to my bed said 7:30. Wow.

I got myself to stand up. My vision swam. I regained my balance and started to leave my bedroom.

Then I remembered my tattoo. "Oh, god." I whispered to myself. "_Oh, god. I can't do this!" _I said with more passion. I know the tattoo is tiny, probably the size of the circumference of my middle finger, but I don't know if I could lie.

What's going to happen when I get older? It'll get all saggy and gross! I'm an idiot. That's what I get for being a spur of the moment type of person.

"Stupid, stupid, stupid, stupid, stupid." I told myself.

I realized I was still in a towel and got dressed in my pajama's. It consisted of an oversized t-shirt and sweatpants. I'm not trying to look good for anybody.

I finally walked down the stairs, and it hit me.

My dad was taking off his belt of stuff on his uniform.

"I'm sorry, dad! I forgot to make dinner." He gave me a tired smile.

"It's alright, Bells."

"How was your day?" I went to the freezer and got out two frozen pizzas.

"Good. How long is that going to take?" He asks. He was standing awkwardly in the kitchen. I gave him a smile.

"Not long. 14 or 15 minutes. Plus the time that it'll take to heat the oven up. So probably 20 minutes." He nodded and vacated to the couch.

I sat on the counter and waited for the oven to heat up. It was boring and slow.

After a minute, I went back upstairs and got my iPod. I also grabbed my phone. I sat back down on the counter and put my iPod on shuffle, checking my phone every once in a while. I felt safer with my dad home. Should I tell him about the text message? No.

I nearly jumped out of my skin when I heard a knock on the door. I quickly tiptoed to the door and looked through the peephole. Jacob.

I threw open the door and jumped into his arms.

He laughed. "Hey, Bells. It's been a while. Actually only a week, but still." He winked at me.

"I missed you. And I have something to tell you. But you can't tell anyone. Okay?" He just smiled in response.

"Hey, Jacob." I heard my dad say behind me. He had a cheeky grin on his face. There's one thing he doesn't know yet… "You guys look a little comfy." He noted. We pulled apart quickly.

My dad doesn't know about Angela and Jake's relationship. Jake and Angie wanted to do it together, I guess.

"No, dad." I glared at him. "Just. Friends." I grabbed Jake's hand and led him into the kitchen. Right on cue, the oven beeped.

Dad went back to his game. My iPod was playing A Thousand Years by Christina Perri. She really is an amazing singer. The song was just really depressing though.

I set the two pizzas in the oven next to each other. Then I jumped back to my spot on the counter. Jake leaned against the counter next to me.

He gave me a goofy smile.

"What'd you wanna tell me, Bells?"

I looked at the floor and bit my lip. It just popped out of my mouth when I saw him. I don't know how he'd handle it. Plus, I don't want him to see down there. Oh god, what have I gotten myself into?

He nudged my shoulder. "Come on, you can tell me."

I pointed my finger at him. "You have to swear, you will not tell a soul."

He grinned. "Does that mean I can tell a ginger?"

My jaw dropped.

"I'm kidding!" He bellowed.

I shook my head at him. "You are really something. And you remind me of Emmett." I felt a pang in my chest. The thought of all the Cullens. I knew them for what? A month? I would have never thought I'd make such close friends in that time span.

They are just so welcoming and nice. They took me under their wing. Metaphorically speaking of course. But they were just really awesome. I really miss them.

I shook my thoughts away.

"Okay. I'll tell you, but we have to do it in my room." I whispered. He gave me a funny look, but agreed.

"Dad! I'm going upstairs for a minute!" I yelled. I led Jacob up to my room, making sure to grab my phone and iPod.

As soon as I was in my room, I threw my stuff down on my bed and sighed. My iPod decided to die right at that moment.

Jake closed the door behind him. Smart move.

"Okay. You have to swear not to freak out." He nodded. "Swear?"

He rolled his eyes. "No. As soon as you tell me, I'm going to shout it to the whole world." He said sarcastically.

I bit my lip. "I think it's better if I showed you…" I sat down on my bed and blushed. Do I really want Jake to see the tattoo? I almost felt like it was just my little secret. I don't think I can back down now.

"Turn around." I ordered.

"What?" He asked.

"Turn around." I repeated. "I'm changing."

He nodded and turned around.

I quickly took my pants off and threw them on the bed. Then I put some shorts on and sat back down.

"Okay." I said. He turned back around.

"What am I supposed to see?" He asked. I blushed again.

"I haven't showed you yet…" I hesitantly said. I closed my eyes and blurted, "I got a tattoo."

It was silent for a long time.

"What did you just say?" I opened my eyes and saw an angry expression on his face.

"I got a tattoo." I whispered. He got right in my face.

"Are you crazy!" He exclaimed. Jake threw his hands in the air. "Out of all the stupid things you could have done…You got a tattoo? For god's sakes, Bella!" He shook his head and glared.

"What?" I shrunk back.

"Let me see it." He demanded. I just shook my head a little.

"You're mad." I stated. "Plus, it's in more of a private place. It was done by your cousin." I added at the end.

His face turned an unnatural shade of red. "Embry?" He asked. I just nodded.

He groaned. "What an idiot! You're not even 18 yet!" He huffed.

"Calm down and I'll show you it." I said. I didn't like it when he is mad. It doesn't suit him.

Jacob took a deep breath and let it out.

"You okay?" I asked after a few minutes.

He nodded. "Show it to me. Please."

I took a deep breath and pushed my shorts up a little farther, showing off my tiny heart.

Jake gasped. "Oh. My. God." He stated. "A heart." He whispered. "On your inner fucking thigh?"

I glared.

"Language." I stated, firmly.

He just shook his head. "I can't believe you. What were you thinking?"

I shifted on my bed and felt something hard under me. "What the hell?" I said to myself.

I stood up and moved my sweat pants that I took off, only to find my phone and iPod. That wasn't really a bad thing though.

"Shit." I whispered.

I called someone.


	23. Chapter 23

**Sorry it's been a while...Some things have come up in my life that I needed to take care of. But now I'm back! I hope you enjoy this chapter. It took me a long time to write:)**

* * *

><p>EdwardPOV<p>

Alice made sure we were all settled and paying attention to her. She gave us each a look that meant to be quiet, and she said, "Hear me out before any of you say anything." She directed the sentence towards me.

I shrugged. Usually, that never happens. It's hard not to interrupt her when she says crazy things. But I'll try.

"Okay…So who all knows about Edward's plan?" Alice started off. Everyone raised their hands. Alice smiled.

"Good. So I have an idea…" She waited for everyone to look interested.

I rolled my eyes. "Any day now, Alice…"

She glared. "Be quiet."

"So," She went back to her happy façade, "I have decided that we are going to have a little road trip." She wiggled her eyebrows.

Everyone was silent.

"Come on!" She begged, "It'll be fun! We will all go to Forks and see Bella! We need to add a little fun in our lives. Plus, Rose wants to go and since she's close to her due date, she can't go in an airplane." Alice pleaded with her eyes.

She even linked her hands together and got on her knees in front of mom and dad.

"Please, please, please, please!" She begged.

My parents rolled their eyes and smiled.

"Okay." Dad said.

"I'm in." I heard Rose say.

"Same here." Emmett said with a smile.

Jasper sighed. "Alice will just make me go anyways." He smiled lovingly while he said it.

Everyone looked at me. Of course it would be all up to me. I ran my fingers through my hair and sighed.

"Fine. But I'm taking a separate car. By myself." I said sternly.

Alice squealed. "Yes!" She started jumping up and down happily.

I sighed and heard my phone ring.

When I saw that it was Bella calling, I quickly jumped out of my seat and ran into the kitchen to answer it.

"Bella?" I asked.

It was silent. Then I heard people talking.

"Okay." I heard Bella say.

Then someone else replied, "What am I supposed to see?" It was a guy.

Bella must have butt dialed me. But I couldn't bring myself to hang up.

I couldn't hear anything for at least a minute or two.

Then the guy suddenly yelled, "Are you crazy? Out of all the stupid things you could have done… You got a tattoo? For god's sakes, Bella!"

My jaw dropped. "No way." I whispered. Bella wouldn't ever get a tattoo. This has got to be a joke.

"What?" Bella's voice sounded a bit scared.

I glared at the ground. For one, Bella shouldn't have gotten a tattoo, and two, the man shouldn't be yelling at her.

"Let me see." The man demanded. The voice sounded familiar too, but I just couldn't place it.

"You're mad." I heard Bella state. Then it was quiet for another second. "It was done by your cousin." She added.

"Embry?" He asked, and then he groaned. "What an idiot! You're not even 18 yet!"

I grabbed a chair and sat down at the table. They have to be serious.

It was quiet for another minute. I was so anxious to hear what it was.

"Oh. My. God." The guy said, "On your inner fucking thigh?"

My jaw dropped again. All the places she could have gotten it. I still want to know what it was though.

It was silent again. Then I heard Bella say, "Shit." And she hung up on me.

I stared at my phone for a good minute, and I sat in my chair for another five.

"Edward?" I heard Alice come in. "What's wrong? You said we could all go, right?" She looked at me nervously.

I chuckled to myself.

"You're fine." I told her. I got up and turned to walk out the door, but Alice stopped me.

"Where do you think you're going? We have a lot that we need to do at the moment. We have to plan everything out again! We're going to leave at least a week early and stay at the hotel dad was at in Seattle. We'll get there early, but I won't mind shopping. You can't talk to Bella either, until the right time." She stuck her pinky finger out.

"Pinky swear?"

I laughed and wrapped my giant pinky around her tiny one. I looked into her eyes and said seriously, "Pinky swear."

She smiled and sat down at the table. "Go get a piece of paper from the living room. I'm tired of walking." She ordered.

I sighed and went to get it.

"Don't forget a pen!" She called out as I was leaving.

I smiled to myself.

...

BellaPOV

I quickly hung up and set my phone lightly on the bedside table.

"Oh my god." I said to myself breathlessly.

"What?" Jacob gave me a concerned look.

"I called someone." I stated, staring at my phone with wide eyes.

He sucked in a breath. "Who?" I sat back down on my bed and laughed.

"Of course that would happen to me." I laughed again.

Jake nodded. "It was Edward, wasn't it?"

"Yeah."

I shook my head and cleared my mind. "Let's go do something. I'm bored." I told him. Then, the alarm in our house started going off. I hopped off my bed and started to head down the stairs, only to see all smoke.

"Crap!" I yelled. I ran through the smoke and saw where it was coming from. The oven. "Damn it, dad." I said to myself. I should have known he couldn't even take pizza out of the oven.

The oven was on fire. I heard Jake yell behind me, "I'll get the fire extinguisher!"

I ran to the living room blindly and ended up tripping. I smacked right into the table.

I heard someone else in the kitchen, but only saw a shadow. A big shadow. And they were holding something. I realized it was Jake with the extinguisher.

He sprayed it at the oven.

My head started to pound, but I got up and wobbled over to the window to open it. After that, I went to the door, and opened that. When I turned around, I almost screamed. Dad was right behind me.

"What happened?" He asked groggily.

I glared at him.

"You fell asleep. Even after I told you to take the pizzas out of the oven." I accused.

He shrugged and smiled sheepishly. "Sorry. I'll just order real pizzas."

I huffed at him and went back into the kitchen. The smoke was clearing, and Jake was hung over the table.

He looked up when I entered. Jake was breathing hard, and he was very sweaty. He even took his shirt off and wiped his face with it. I sat in the chair next to him.

"That scared the crap out of me." He stated. I laughed at him.

"Oh, Jake." I smiled at him and patted his shoulder.

He looked at me, amazed.

"How are you not freaking out?" He asked me.

I shrugged. "It happens a lot." He laughed in return.

"Still bored?" He asks after a moment of silence.

I thought about it for a second and answered, "Yeah."

...

_One month later_

School was coming closer and closer. I have been so freaked out about it because everyone suddenly wants to be my friend. Or they absolutely hate me. It's getting annoying. I liked it better when everyone ignored me.

I checked my calendar to see how many more days. Ten. Ten more days until I have to go to hell.

At least Angela doesn't come back for another 3 days. We haven't spoken to each other since I left. I have had nothing to say to her.

I looked out the window of my bedroom.

The sun was actually shining outside. I decided to change out of my pajamas and go outside. I was reading all day in my room. I put on some jean shorts and a red tank top. Then I grabbed my book off my bed and headed down the stairs.

It was only 3 o' clock, so I was home alone.

I got a blanket out of the closet and went outside. The sun was warm against my skin. It gave me goose bumps.

I walked barefoot into my small front yard, and set my blanket down. Once I laid down on my back and got settled, I realized that I left my sunglasses inside. The sun made my eyes hurt.

So I quickly ran into the house, back to my bedroom, and grabbed my glasses. Then, I ran back downstairs, and outside, to my blanket.

I got settled and relaxed again. I picked up my book and started reading, and soon enough, I was wrapped up in it.

...

EdwardPOV

Today was the day of my interview. I was so excited I was about to burst.

I was in hair and makeup at their studio. I made sure I got Alice to do my hair and makeup, just so we could talk more.

I was sitting in the chair while Alice was instructing me. "Make sure you don't give anything away. Be smooth about it. Smile a lot. Act like you're perfectly fine. Got it?" She was sitting on the makeup table.

Someone knocked on the door and yelled, "It's time!"

I nodded and quickly got out of my chair.

"Oh, and I have our bags and everything in the car. We will be leaving right after it's over." Alice said.

"Okay." I said as I walked out the door.

The assistant here walked up next to me and took me to the stage I was supposed to be at.

"Thanks." I smiled at her, and she looked like she was about to faint.

I waited until the host, who was a woman, introduced me.

She was wearing a bright pink skirt suit. She had long blonde hair and a lot of makeup on. She reminded me of Reese Witherspoon on Legally Blonde. Reese is way prettier though.

"We have a special guest today." She started, with a fake smile on her face. "Give it up for Edward Cullen!" Everyone in the crowd screamed when I walked on stage with a smile on my face.

This is one of the things I love about being famous. Everyone loves to see me. I waved to my fans as I sat down in the chair across from the talk show host. Her name's Kristina.

I looked behind stage and saw my manager. I'm glad he's here.

Kristina turned to me with a big smile on her face. "How are you today, Edward?" She asks.

I smile at her. "Is that really one of the questions you planned to ask me?" I chuckled. "I'm great, thanks for asking." Then, she went right down to business.

"So, what is your relationship with Tanya at the moment? Are you having any issues since your affair with Bella Swan?" I should have been ready for these questions. I knew she was going to ask them, but I still get the breath knocked out of me when I think about Bella.

I masked my pain with a smile. Time for the plan. "Yes, actually." I glanced at my manager and saw him glaring at me. 'Stop!' He mouthed. Then he did the killing motion by sliding his index finger across his throat.

Kristina sat up with interest. "Really? Would you mind explaining farther?" I nodded and set my elbows on my knees and leaned my chin on my hands. I put on a serious face.

"Well, Tanya has been a little off lately. I was open to her about my relationship with Bella Swan, and I told her that I wanted to fix it. But we haven't really connected. That's why I broke up with her." Everyone gasped.

I gave a small smile and shrugged.

"What?" I heard my manager yell. Kristen looked like a 5 year old on Christmas day.

"Anything else?" She asked with a smile. "Oh, I am sorry that you two broke up." She added with fake sincerity.

I looked at my manager again, and saw who was next to him. My jaw dropped in shock. I would never forget that face. Never. That blonde hair. Those snake eyes.

I was about to stand up, but changed my mind. It might ruin everything. "I fired my manager." I blurted.

Kristina's eyes widened, then she turned to her camera. "And we'll be back after the break to find out why Edward Cullen fired his manager." She smiled to the camera. As soon as she stood up to fix her makeup, I stood up, ripped the mic off my shirt, and charged at the man that tried to rape Bella.

I guess he didn't know it was me who saved Bella and smacked him with a stick.

I threw a punch at him. He went down. Aro grabbed my arm and twisted it back.

"What the hell do you think you're doing?" He squeezed my arm. I laughed and easily got out of it. I pushed back, twisted, and punched him in the stomach. I heard the man behind me get up.

I turned to the right and got behind him.

He turned and threw a punch, but I dodged it.

"Why are you attacking me?" He yelled.

I pinned him to the ground and glared. "You are a horrible human being. How could you live with yourself after what you did?" I went to punch him, but the security guards came and dragged me off.

"What time are you talking about?" He asked cockily.

"YOU MOTHERFUCKER!" I screamed and lunged. I grabbed him and ended up getting us on the stage. I punched him again and again. "How could you fucking rape people and be okay with it?" I screamed, oblivious to my surroundings.

He somehow kneed my stomach and got the upper hand. He punched my face and knocked me to the ground.

"You're the guy that hit me with the branch, weren't you?" He whispered in my ear. "I'll make you pay for that. Or rather her."

I cursed at him again and acted like a fish out of water. I punched, kicked, and twisted. I got the upper hand again.

"You will never see or hurt Bella ever again you bastard!" I went to punch him, but once again, the security guards came and pulled us apart. My face was killing me. I looked around and only then realized I was on camera.

"Shit." I whispered as I got dragged off the stage. Alice was at my side in a second.

"What the hell were you doing?" She exclaimed. "You were being stupid. Do you think Bella wants to have that back?" She poked my chest. "No. She doesn't." She huffed.

The security guards threw me out of the studio. "Relax, Alice. I'm fine. Bella will be happy that I did that. I feel great too." I really did. I feel like a ton of weight was just lifted off of my shoulders. I'm done with Tanya, I'm done with Aro, and now I'm through with Aro's son.

Alice glared. "Why?"

I scowled. "That was the guy that almost raped Bella." I spat out. "And it wasn't his first time violating a woman." Alice looked shocked.

There was a pause for four heartbeats, and then Alice said, "He deserved it."

I smiled and said, "Help me up?" And I held out my hand.

Alice grabbed it and tried to haul me up. "You're too fat!" She yelled.

"Shut up!" I laughed and got myself up. "Where's everyone else?" I asked.

She replied, "In the car. Waiting. Now let's go!" Alice grabbed my hand and dragged me over to the car.

"This is going to be fun!" Alice squealed as she got into dad's black Mercedes. We were taking three cars. Dad's car, which had him, mom, Alice, and Jasper. Emmett was taking his jeep with Rose, while I took my Volvo by myself.

I shook my head at Alice before I got into my car. "I'm not going to have to stop when you guys do, do I?" I ask.

Dad nodded. "We are going to stick together."

"What! Alice and Rose will need to pee, like, every three seconds!" I exclaimed.

Emmett nods. "I know. But that's a risk I am willing to take!" I shake my head at Emmett.

"I agree." Jasper says. I glare at him in return.

"It's settled!" Dad says. "Oh, and you and I will be having a talk about what you did at that interview. I hope you still have those pain killers in your car." He starts his car and backs out, and then Emmett follows. Of course I'm the last one out.

I quickly start my car and back out of the parking lot.

"Let's hope this works out." I mumble to myself, while pulling out of the parking lot.

...

"You have got to be kidding me!" I yell. Alice and Rose need to pee AGAIN! It's only been 3 hours into the trip, and we're not as far as we're supposed to be because they have to pee every twenty minutes.

I turn on my right blinker and turn into the rest stop.

When I park next to Emmett and dad, I make sure to show my annoyance by squealing the tires as I park.

This rest stop looks worse than the last one. It's really run down and smelly. There was garbage everywhere!

"Idiots." I mumble.

"This is horrible." I heard mom mumble behind me.

"I know. I don't understand how it's so hard to walk three more feet to get to the trash can." I state. I hate stupid people. I really do.

Mom put her hand on my shoulder and squeezed. "I know. Some people just don't understand how bad it is for the world." She sighs and walks back to the car.

I was the first one to leave. I was hoping that I can pretend like I don't see them turning, and just keep going.

My phone started to ring. I quickly hooked up my Bluetooth and answered it.

"Hello?"

"Don't even think about it." I hear Alice say. I groaned.

"How did you-" She cut me off.

"It was obvious by the way you rushed to get out of the rest stop." She explains. Why does Alice have to know everything?

"Fine. See you in twenty minutes when you have to pee again." Then I hung up.

...

BellaPOV

I didn't mean to, but I fell asleep in the yard. I only woke up when I heard Charlie pull up, three hours later. My entire body is killing me. I got a sunburn.

"Ouch!" I whined. Jake came over with some aloe. I was stripped to my bra and underwear. I couldn't move my body, it hurt so bad.

"Hey, it's not my fault you fell asleep in the sun." He stated, while rubbing aloe on my back. I was lying on my stomach, on my bed.

"Yes it is. If you were over and with me, I wouldn't have fallen asleep." I complained.

Jake laughed. "Yeah, okay." Jake moved down to my legs.

I hissed when the cold aloe touched my burning skin.

"It'll all be over soon. We'll wait until the aloe dries, until we get the front of you." Jake says.

I groan. "Jaaaaake! I don't wanna stay on my back for that long." I whine more.

"I'll be here to keep you company and get your mind off of it." He smiles.

I close my eyes and sigh.

"This is stupid." I grumble.

Jake laughs at me. "I know you're in pain, but this is so funny."

"Shut up." I glare at him. "I'm hungry. Make me something cold. Like a milkshake. A chocolate mixed with vanilla milkshake! Yum." I fantasize about how good that would taste.

"Fine. I'll be right back." Jake pats my head and runs out of my bedroom.

I close my eyes again and marvel in the silence, until my phone rings.

I cringe as I reach over and grab it. "Hello?" I mumble, with my eyes still closed.

"BELLA! I HAVEN'T TALKED TO YOU IN FOREVER!" Alice screams in my ear. I laugh, but stop instantly when my body starts to move.

"I hurt." I reply.

"What happened?" She asks.

"I fell asleep in the sun!" I cried. "Jake's taking care of me though. He just put aloe all over my back and legs, and when it dries, he'll put it on my stomach and legs again. Right now, he's making me a milkshake."

Alice laughs. "Really?"

"Yeah. I'm in so much pain, that I had to call Jake over to put the aloe on me. I'd rather have Jake see me in my bra then my dad. Can you say awkward?" I sigh. "I hurt."

Alice was silent for a few heartbeats.

"Did I say something bad?" I ask when she wasn't replying.

"No! No, um, I was just thinking… I know you're mad at Angela and everything. And you're upset and angry. You've been hanging out with Jake a lot lately…You aren't sleeping with him are you? Just to get back at Ange and Edward?"

My jaw drops, then I wince at the pain. "No." I state firmly. "Jake is my best friend."

"Oh." Alice replies with a sad tint in it.

I realized what I said wrong.

"Apart from you! I mean, I've known Jake my whole life. I just met you. You're an amazing girl friend. I'm not used to that. So thanks. I think I hear Jake coming back up the stairs. I'll talk to you later. Bye!" I hang up and throw my phone back on the table.

"Here you go." Jake comes in and holds it out to me.

"Feed me." I moan with my eyes closed.

Jake chuckles at me. "Baby. Good thing I got a straw for you." He knelt down to eye level and put the straw up to my mouth. I sucked on it happily.

"Yummy." I give a small smile, with my eyes still closed. "I love you, Jake. You're my best friend. Angela is a lucky woman." I tell him. I open one eye and see him give me a big smile.

"I love you too, Bells." He pulls the straw out of my mouth. "Don't drink too fast, or you'll get a brain freeze. I don't want you to complain even more than you already are." He jokes.

"Shut up." I say. I closed my eye again. "I'm tired."

"Roll over. I think I can put aloe on your front now." He tells me, and sets the drink next to my phone.

"Heeeeeeeelp."

Jake sighs loudly. "Do you need me to help you blink and breath too?" He asks sarcastically.

I groan in response, "Yeeeeeeeees."

Jake chuckles. "You're funny." He lightly pushes me onto my back.

"Ouch!" I cry.

"You're fine." Jake squeezes aloe on my stomach. My stomach coils in at the green coldness. "You know," Jake starts as he rubs the aloe in on my stomach, "I fantasized about doing this to your sister. But it wasn't aloe I was rubbing in."

"Eeeeeeeeeew!" I screech. "Do you really think I needed to know that?"

Jake just laughs and moves to my arms. "You're actually wearing the outfit I was imagining her in. Black is Angie's color." He smirks.

"Shut up, Jake!" I groan. "You're sick."

Jake shrugs. "I'm a guy. What do you expect?" He smiles at me. "Would you like to get your chest, or will I?"

I give him a long look. "Just do it. I don't want to move. But if you so much as look at my boobs, I will scream for my dad." I was only half joking. Jake wasn't like that, but I just wanted to make sure he knew that I wanted him to not pay attention to them.

"I wasn't planning on it." Jake closes his eyes and blindly starts to rub the aloe in. He ended up rubbing my chin. He trails down to my neck, and I giggle.

"That tickles." I giggle more.

Jake smiles and trails farther down, and rubs it in on my chest.

"Is that good?" He asks.

"Yes, Jake." I laugh.

"Now it's time for your legs." He opens his eyes and looks at my legs, right at me tattoo. He glares at it.

"Jaaaaaaaake."

He looks at me and shrugs. "It's cute, but I still don't like it."

"Sometimes, I think you're gay." I state.

Jake starts to choke on his spit. "What?" He gasps out.

I reply seriously, "Just sometimes, the things you say, or the way you act. And I'm always, like, half naked around you, but you never peak. Not that I don't mind. Sill though…" I trail off and blush.

Jake smiles. "When you're in love with someone, all you see is that one person. Everyone else dulls in comparison. I'm not saying you aren't pretty, but Angela is just an angel." Jake smiles at nothing.

"Wow, Jake." My mind instantly went to Edward. The pain in my body was dense compared to the pain in my heart at the moment. "That was deep." I tell him. He just shrugged and started to rub aloe on my legs.

Someone knocked on my door. "Bella?" My dad asks.

"Quick! Cover up my tattoo!" I whisper yell to Jake. "Um, yeah, dad?" I call to him.

"Can I come in?" He asks.

Jake puts his hand over my tattoo.

"Whoa, Jake. A little too close for my liking." I glare, but he doesn't remove his hand. I was partly glad because dad opens my door and walks in.

"Oh god, Bella! Why didn't you tell me you're almost naked?" Dad covered his eyes with his hands.

"I didn't have a chance." I snapped.

"Jacob Black! What the hell are you doing to my daughter?" Dad yells back.

Jake just laughs. "She got a bad sunburn. I've been putting aloe on her body to make her feel better. Don't worry; I'm not doing anything bad."

"Are you gay?" Dad asks. I saw his face flush deep red through his fingers. Jake chokes on his spit again.

"What is with you people and thinking I'm gay? I am not! I have a beautiful girlfriend-" Jake cuts himself off and just says, "I'm not gay."

"Can you please get out, dad? I am getting really uncomfortable…"

Dad nods and runs for the door.

When it's closed and we hear his footsteps gone, Jake pulls his hand off my tattoo.

"That wasn't necessary." I snap. "Way too close. You could have used my blanket or something."

Jake shrugged. "It was the first thing I could think of."

"Hurry up and finish my legs so I can go to sleep."

Jake quickly rubs the aloe on my legs and says, "I need to get your face." I groan.

"Be quick."

As Jake was cooling my face down, he mumbles, "I actually used to have a huge crush on you in middle school."

It was my turn to choke on spit. "What?"

Jake smiles. "Not anymore. In 8th grade, I liked you. Whoever I told, I got made fun of from them, so I forced myself to stop liking you. And I did. Now I have a beautiful girlfriend, so I'm glad I did."

There was an awkward silence for 5 heartbeats.

"I think you're hot." I state nonchalantly.

Jake bursts into laughter.

"But don't worry, Edward is hotter than you. Maybe not as tan and muscled, but his face is yummy." I smiled at him.

He laughed some more.

"Bella. You're amazing. I'm going to leave now, so have a goodnight." He patted my head and started to leave.

"Wait! What if I wake up in the middle of the night and need something? I don't want to call for my dad. Stay the night. Please? There's an air mattress is Angela's closet." I tell him.

He thinks it over and says, "Fine. But I'll have to check with my dad real quick."

Jake leaves the room. The silence made me squirm. Something about being alone during nighttime and silence freaks me out.

I almost screamed when my phone went off. I reached over and grabbed it with a groan.

**August 24, 8:56pm**

**To: Bella**

**From: Unknown**

**Remember me? I hope you do…Your boyfriend did something that he'll soon regret because of the consequences… Watch out Isabella….:) **

My breath was suddenly gone and I couldn't breath.

Jake came back into the room and I nearly jumped out of my skin.

"You okay?" He asks. I nod and quickly delete the message.

"Can you set this on my table please?" He grabs my phone and sets it on the table.

"Time for me to get you up to brush your teeth." He smiles. "Fun for me."

It took him about 10 minutes to actually get me out of bed. I kept squirming and screaming.

But he finally managed it. The next part was hard. He had to walk me to the bathroom at a snails pace. Probably slower. I'm glad my dad was still downstairs on the TV.

I got Jake to brush my teeth for me. I felt like a 3 year old again, when my dad used to always brush my teeth for me.

When Jake was finished, he slowly brought me back to my bed. Once I was settled, he got his bed set up. I was asleep before he finished.

...

Last night was hell. I woke Jake up at 11, 1, 2:30, and 5 to put aloe on me. I hurt so bad. I woke up at 7 and couldn't go back to sleep.

Jake couldn't seem to either, so he got me out of the bed, put a loose, huge, shirt on me, and carried me down the stairs for breakfast. He set me down on the couch while he made us some cereal.

I put on the TV and it instantly went to some channel that Angela is obsessed with. It was an interview with Edward. And he was beating someone up.

"Oh my god." I whispered. It was the guy that tried to rape me.

I know who's been texting me.

* * *

><p><strong>Did you like it? Review:) Sorry for any grammar mistakes or spelling mistakes... Did you expect any of that? Tell me your thoughts. There's only a couple more chapters left until this story comes to an end!:( There isn't going to be a sequel or anything either. This story is my baby, and it's growing up too fast! Lol:) I'm going to stop typing now because it's late and I can barely think, I've typed so much. Love you:)<strong>

**~ilovethetwilightcast**


	24. Chapter 24

EdwardPOV

We are so close to Seattle, and I'm so excited. The only thing that sucks is that my face is killing me. That stupid guy punched it hard. And my knuckles feel broken, but I don't care at the moment. Bella is all I care about.

My phone went off, and it was Alice.

"What now?" I answered.

"You can go the rest of the way without stopping." She said.

I was shocked.

"Seriously?" This has got to be a joke.

"You have to go straight to the hotel though."

"Okay, I'm fine with that. See you later, Ali!" I hung up with a big smile on my face.

...

BellaPOV

I couldn't move. I was frozen in shock, but I snapped out of it and went to recordings. I started the interview from the beginning, fast forwarding until it got to Edward.

The host lady turns to Edward with a smile on her face. "How are you today, Edward?" She asks.

"Is that really one of the questions you planned to ask me?" He chuckles, and it sends my heart on overdrive. "I'm great, thanks for asking."

"So, what is your relationship with Tanya at the moment? Are you having any issues since your affair with Bella Swan?" I gasped at her forwardness, but I was curious as to what he'd reply.

I saw a flash of pain in his eyes before he smiles and says, "Yes, actually." Edward glanced at someone behind the stage.

"Really? Would you mind explaining farther?" The chick asked him.

Edward nods and has a serious expression on his face.

"Well, Tanya has been a little off lately. I was open to her about my relationship with Bella Swan, and I told her that I wanted to fix it. But we haven't really connected. That's why I broke up with her." Everyone gasped, including me.

He actually broke up with her! My excitement overcame me, but then reality set in. He would have called if he wanted to be with me.

Edward gave a small smile and shrugged.

"What?" I heard someone yell behind the stage.

"Anything else?" The woman, whose name was Kristina, asked with a smile. "Oh, I am sorry that you two broke up." She added with fake sincerity.

Edward looks behind the stage and his jaw drops. He probably saw him,

"I fired my manager." Edward tells her.

Kristina's eyes widened, then she turned to her camera. "And we'll be back after the break to find out why Edward Cullen fired his manager." She smiled to the camera, and then it turns to a commercial.

I quickly fast forward through it, until it shows up right where I was before.

"You motherfucker!" I hear Edward yell softly, then he throws the man onto the stage. Edward starts punching him nonstop. "How could you fucking rape people and be okay with it?" He screams more. It would have been louder if his mic was still on him.

I gasped when the other guy got the upper hand and punched Edward's face.

The man said something to Edward, which made him freak out.

"You will never see or hurt Bella ever again you bastard!" Edward yells. Before he could punch the guy again, the security guards drag him off stage.

"Shit." Edward looks right into the camera, as if he just realized where he was. It goes to a commercial.

That man will forever haunt my dreams.

"What the hell, Bella?" Jake says behind me.

I gasp and start to turn. "Ow!" I realized that I still had a sunburn.

Jake hands me a bowl of Fruit Loops. "Mind explaining?" He asks. Jake sits down next to me and takes a mouthful of his cereal.

I groan in response. "That guy tried to rape me when I ran away from Edward the day we kissed. Edward just ran into him again and got angry, I guess." I tell him nonchalantly, even though I was freaking out on the inside.

"Thanks for telling me." Jake looks like he's about to explode. He slowly puts his tightly held cereal on the table and turns to me. "Why haven't you told me sooner?" He asks in a tense voice.

I start to fidget with my spoon. "I don't know…" I mumble.

"It would have been a nice thing to know." He comments. I shrug lightly in response.

The interview abruptly stops. "And that's all we have for you guys today. Thanks for watching-" I turned off the TV.

"Looks like the whole world knows that I was almost raped. Or maybe they think that I was…" I started laughing uncontrollably.

"Ow, ow, ow, ow, ow, ow!" I say while laughing.

"Bella, Bella stop!" Jake says.

I started to cry. "It will never end!" I wail. "He's been harassing me ever since I got back here!"

Jake gets up and kneels in front of me.

"What are you talking about?"

I sniffle.

"He's been texting me and threatening me. But it's good to know that he's still in LA. Sorry for freaking out."

My mind was spinning like crazy. "I'm tired." Then everything went black.

...

Jake was so freaked out. He told me that I fainted and was unconscious for almost an hour.

"I hurt." Was all I replied to him.

That was 2 days ago. I was so tense because Angela was coming home today. Jacob was excited though. I guess I couldn't blame him. He loves her. Must suck to be with me at the moment.

My sunburn was peeling.

"I'm so itchy!" I complained to Jake, while we were out to lunch at a small diner. It was sunny again, but I wasn't happy about it. I made sure I brought sunscreen with me.

Jake laughs in response. "I don't know which one is worse. 'I hurt!', or 'I'm so itchy!'" He mimics me in a high voice.

I glare in response. "I don't sound like that."

"I think 'I hurt!' is worse." He says, ignoring me and taking a big bite out of his burger.

Out of nowhere, a huge mob of paparazzi charge up and take pictures.

"What the hell?" I yell, blinded by the flashing lights.

"We shouldn't have eaten outside. C'mon." Jake grabs my hand and rushes inside.

"Why are they taking pictures of us?" I ask him.

"You're Bella Swan. Why wouldn't they?" He grins cheekily.

"Shut up." I slap his arm and laugh. "How are you so calm about this?" I ask.

Jacob shrugs in response. "I don't know."

Jake goes to the cash register and pays for our food.

"I'll be right back." I tell him. I head for the restrooms.

Alice texted me while I was fixing my hair.

**August 26, 1:34pm**

**To: Bella**

**From: Alice**

**I miss u3 -A**

I smiled at the text and reply,

**August 26, 1:34pm**

**To: Alice**

**From: Bella**

**Miss you too!:) -B**

Alice didn't reply after that. I left the bathroom and saw Jake waiting for me.

"I wish I wore something nicer." I told him. I was wearing jean Capri's with a tight, white t-shirt.

"You look fine." Jake replies as we leave the diner. The paparazzi were still taking pictures.

Great.

Jake and I walk to the car. Jake was getting mad though because they were getting really close. He could barely get out of the parking lot.

"While you were in the bathroom, Angie texted me saying she was home." He tells me.

I groan. "Do you think you could distract her while I run off?" I ask.

He laughs and shakes his head. "You'll have to deal with her yourself."

I pout the rest of the way home.

Angela was on the porch waiting. When Jake parked his car, I jumped right out, ran past Angela, grabbed my purse, and jumped into our car.

"Bella, wait!" She yelled, but I was already taking off. I couldn't avoid her forever, but I'll wait a few more hours.

I drove straight to Seattle to find some new books. The time flew by and I was there pretty quickly.

Angela and Jake kept calling me nonstop, so I turned my phone off. They were worse than Edward.

My bookstore that I'm in love with was inside an enormous mall. Alice would love it.

I had to walk to the other side of the mall to get to my bookstore. As soon as I entered it, I was instantly calm.

There were books everywhere, covering all the walls and most of the floor. It was a huge bookstore too. I smiled. I felt like I was home.

I always played a little game with myself. Every time I came here, I would always vow that I will pick out a book that had a certain colored cover.

"Today is blue." I told myself. Last time was yellow.

It didn't take me long to find a book. It was about witches and vampires and werewolves. It looked good, so I bought it.

I walked out the door with a smile on my face. I didn't want to leave yet, so I went up to the food court to get some Dipping Dots.

I waited in line for at least 5 minutes. But soon enough, I got my cookie dough Dipping Dots.

I sat down and started to eat it. Then I almost fell out of my chair when I saw Alice Cullen in the line for McDonalds.

Her eyes widened when she saw me.

* * *

><p><strong>This chapter sucked. And it's really short:( I'm sorry. I hope I can connect better with my next chapter. Please ask me if you're confused with any part of my chapter, and please REVIEW:)<strong>

**~ilovethetwilightcast**


	25. Chapter 25

EdwardPOV

I can't believe Alice made me come to the store with her. It's so boring.

She was hungry, and I complained that I needed to pee, so we split up. I think she knew I was trying to ditch her though. All we've been doing is shopping everywhere for clothes that would actually fit her.

I swear she burst into tears every time she saw a cute outfit that she used to be able to fit in.

"I'm too fat now!" She'd cry. It was hard for me to comfort her after the millionth time of her doing it.

I ran to a music store to hide as soon as Alice allowed me to leave. It was calming. I had to wear glasses and a hoodie so people wouldn't recognize me though. I already had a couple bruises on my face that you can recognize already.

As I was searching through the CD's, Alice texted me.

**August 26, 4:02pm**

**To: Edward**

**From: Alice**

**Bella's here! LEAVE NOW! Get Jazz to pick me up. **

My heart started racing when I read the first sentence. She's here. I can see my Bella.

_No. _I told myself. That would ruin everything. I quickly raced out to the car and drove off.

…..

BellaPOV

Alice screams and motions me to come to her. I quickly pack up my stuff and head over to Alice. She had the biggest smile on her face. I almost had a heart attack when I saw her.

She was in line at McDonalds.

Before I got to her, she texted someone quickly.

"Alice! What are you doing here?" I give her a tight hug.

She squeezes back just as tight. "I missed you. But I hate you for actually coming to a mall for once! I was came here to surprise visit you, but I wanted to go shopping to feel more at home."

I gave her a funny look. "Seriously Alice? Is there anyone else with you?" I was half hoping that Edward was here with her, but I knew that was a slim chance.

Alice sighed and shook her head. "Just my future hubby." She says. Alice realizes that she's holding up the line, and we quickly walk a few more steps.

I nod, disappointment evident on my face.

"I was just about to get something to eat, then leave. Would you like to hang out with me after?" Alice asks. "We have tons to catch up on!" I smile. We walk another step closer to the register, this time keeping up with everyone else moving.

"I'm sorry, but I can't. Angie just came back today, and I need to have a talk with her. I came here to avoid her." Alice nods understandably.

"Okay. Then how about your first day of school? I want to dress you up all nice!" Alice smiles as the plans form in her head.

"Alice!" I whine, "I don't want to dress up all nice. School is already going to be like hell because of-" I felt weird saying it, "of what happened over the summer. Everyone hates me, or they are trying to be my friend to get to all of you. I want to go back into the shadows. I had paparazzi following me today!" Okay, so I wasn't that frustrated about it, it was more about Edward not being here…

Alice nodded. "But I am anyways. If everyone is going to hate you, you might as well look good doing it. Especially if paparazzi are following you." I shook my head at Alice. Can't say no…

"Fine. Just don't come over too early. I'll text you where I live." She gave me another hug.

"Bye Bella!"

"Bye Alice." I smile at her as I walk away. It was her turn to order, and she was getting almost everything on the menu.

"I can't believe she's going to McDonalds.." I laugh to myself.

The ride home after that was very tense. I didn't know how I was even going to start a conversation with Angie. I still can't believe she didn't believe me.

I sighed.

…..

Jake was just leaving when I pulled up. He was walking down the steps to his car.

He walked over me when I opened the car door.

"Where were you?" He asks in a stern voice.

I roll my eyes. "Nice to see you too, dad."

Jake crosses his arms and frowns. "I'm not your dad. Not even close."

I shrug in response. "You were acting like it."

Jake shook his head and said, "No, I was being a worried friend. Now will you tell me?" He asks while I get out of the car.

I shrug my shoulder that had my book in it. "Bookstore." I stated and walked past him. I was hungry for dinner. It was already 7.

"Ange and I told Charlie that we're dating. He almost had a heart attack, he didn't see it coming." Jake says behind me.

"Nice. Goodnight Jake." I open the door to the house.

I hear Jake sigh behind me. "Goodnight Bella."

When I got into the house, the atmosphere changed completely. It felt very dark and unwelcoming. I should have stayed with Alice.

"Bells?" I heard dad call from the living room.

"Yeah. I'm tired and hungry, so I'm going to make a quick sandwich and head off to bed." I tell him. "Love you, goodnight."

"Love you too, Bells."

I quickly make my sandwich and jump up the stairs. So far so good. No Angela. Until I opened my bedroom door.

"What are you doing in my room!" I demanded. She was sitting on my bed like she owned it. "Get out! I am not in the mood to speak to you or anyone right now." I glared at her. She stayed on my bed.

"Daaaaaaaaaaaad!" I screamed. "Angela won't leave my bedrooooom!"

Dad came up to my doorway with a stern expression on his face. "You girls be nice to each other and work out whatever you need to work out." Dad shut my door.

"Are you kidding me?" I said to no one in particular. I grabbed my iPod and shoved the earphones in my ears. Then I walked over to my chair and started to eat my sandwich, with the music up super loud.

I purposely didn't look Angela's way at all. If she wanted to be in my room, fine. But that didn't mean we had to talk to each other.

Right when I finished my sandwich, Angela started to walk towards me. I just relaxed in my chair, closing my eyes.

She ripped the earphones out of my ears. I stayed the way I was. "Listen to me, Bella! I am trying to apologize to you!" I was about to yell back at her, but thought against it. She'll leave if I don't give her a reaction.

My phone went off in my pocket. I didn't hear Ange get out her phone and text me, so I opened my eyes and checked my phone.

**August 26, 7:22pm**

**To: Bella**

**From: Emmett**

**I MISSES U! **

The text made me laugh.

**August 26, 7:22pm**

**To: Emmett **

**From: Bella**

**I miss u 2:)**

Angela sighed in front of me.

"Bella, look. I should have believed you, but I didn't. How was I supposed to know you were actually telling the truth? You hated him, and I assumed you were just playing a prank on me because you knew I was in love with him. I am mad at you though. For dating him even after I told you a million times how much I love him."

I snorted and blurted out, "Because I'd lie about dating someone." Since I already spoke, I stood up and went on, looking into Angela's eyes, "And you shouldn't even be mad about it! You have Jake, who is madly in love with you! If Edward wanted to be with me while I was in love with someone, I would say no to him. Even if I was single, I'd say no to him. You want to know why? Because a celebrity being with a fan doesn't work out! They always go back to their celebrity girlfriend. They just break your heart and step on the pieces. They make you believe that they love you, but they really don't!

"He'll be there for you and be friends with you. Then you'll fall for him, and get together, even though he still has a girlfriend. It's all fake for him, but for me, it was real!" I didn't realize I was crying until the tears slid into my mouth.

Angela gave me a sad look. "Bella," She said softly.

I glared back at her. "Just get out! I don't want your pity!" I grabbed my phone and realized, once again, that I called someone. "God damn it! Why do I always call someone!" It was Emmett.

"Emmett, I swear, if you say anything to anybody, I will never speak to you or anyone else in your family every again." I heard Angela close the door to my bedroom.

It was silent on the other line.

"I wasn't planning on it." A feminine voice said. I gasped.

"Rosalie? What the hell do you have Emmett's phone for?" Doesn't this day just keep getting better and better. "What do I have to do for you to keep quiet?" I said, sitting on my bed in defeat. I held my head in my hands.

"Emmett went to the bathroom, and his phone went off. I answered it for him. You don't have to do anything to keep me quiet either. Bella, I have a lot I need to talk to you about. Can we meet up somewhere tomorrow?" Rosalie's voice was very small.

Wait, what? I lifted my head up with a confused expression on my face.

"What do you mean? You're in LA, aren't you?" I ask her. I was already getting a headache.

"About that…" She says, "Alice didn't tell you her entire surprise…Emmett, Alice, Jasper, and I all came down to visit you. I promise it's just us. I wanted Alice to keep me and Emmett a secret, if she blew her cover. Which she did."

I groaned. "This is too much. I am way too tired. I'll text Emmett a place we can go to tomorrow. Right now, I need sleep. Goodbye Rosalie."

"Wait! I need to-"

I hung up on her and changed into my pajamas. I went straight to bed and passed out.

* * *

><p><strong>The next chapter will(finally) have the story of why Rose was so mean to Bella! Please review:)<strong>

**~ilovethetwilightcast**


	26. Chapter 26

BellaPOV

I woke up from a text message. It was from Edward. I sat up in my bed, rubbed my eyes, and opened the text message eagerly.

**August 27, 8:10am**

**To: Bella**

**From: Edward**

**Come here please!**

Before I could reply, he texted me again saying,

**August 27, 8:11am**

**To: Bella**

**From: Edward**

**That was meant for Alice, sorry.**

"What?" I said to myself.

If that text was meant for Alice, then does that mean that he's here in Washington?

My stomach got a million butterflies fluttering around in it. I can't run away from it anymore. I texted him back with,

**August 27, 8:12**

**To: Edward**

**From: Bella**

**I miss you. **

I stayed laying down on my bed, staring at the text for a couple minutes. Then I quickly hit send before I could change my mind and chicken out. I was also scared of what he'd reply, so I left my phone on my bedside table and grabbed my clothes for a shower.

Before I walked out to the bathroom, I glanced at my phone again. No new message. I took a deep breath.

"You're fine." I whispered.

The shower I took was a long one. I relaxed my tense muscles with steaming hot water. I only turned it off when the water got cold. I took my time drying my hair and body.

You could say that I was putting off checking my phone.

I wasn't sure whether or not I wanted him to reply. If he didn't, we could pretend like it never happened. If he did, I don't know what could happen. Probably major chaos.

I got changed and walked slowly into my bedroom. Time to face the music.

It was a humid day today. More on the colder side than the hotter side.

When I picked up my phone to see if I had any text messages, I almost screamed when it vibrated. I might have shrieked a little bit.

I heard Angela open the door to her room and come into mine.

"Are you okay?" She asked frantically.

I laughed.

"I'm fine. My phone just went off and it scared me." Angela giggled a bit.

"That is such a Bella kind of move." She replied to me, with a big smile on her face.

I smiled back and sighed. It was silent for about 30 seconds. I couldn't take it any longer.

"I'm a bitch." Was the first thing that popped out of my mouth. Of all the ways to start the conversation…

"I am too!" She replies, "I am so sorry, Bella!"

"Same!" I reply.

Angela runs into my arms and we hug each other.

You'd think we'd have a long conversation to work things out, but this is how we do it.

"Do you want to go get some ice cream or something?" Angela asks me. She took a step back and gave me another smile. I really missed Angela. "Or we can just go out to eat and get ice cream there." She suggests.

I look down at my phone. It says Edward. I don't know what I should do.

"You know what," I start, looking up at Angela, "that sounds great. Can you just give me a minute to change out of my clothes? I don't want to wear this if we're going out somewhere."

Angela gives me a funny look, but she nods and walks out of the room. "I'll be downstairs if you need me!"

I was about to open the text message when I heard a yell, followed by a _thump, thump, thump, thump, thump. _"I'm okay!" Angela yells up at me. I couldn't help but laugh.

"Are you sure? I think I heard a few cracks in that fall!" I yell back.

"I'm fine! But I don't think my phone is! About the ice cream…Do you think we can take a rain check?" She yells up at me.

I sigh and say, "Sure! Are you going to get a new phone now?" We could have walked over to each other and talked, but yelling is more fun.

"Yeah! Or I'm going to see if they can fix this one. You're welcome to join me!" Angie asks hopefully.

"No way!"

"Fine!" I hear Angela take the keys off the counter, then I hear the door slam and the car start up.

My phone vibrates again, and I jump and yelp, again.

It read Edward.

I sit down on my bed for a good five minutes. I was scared. I was the one who sent the message in the first place, so I have to follow through with it. I took a deep breath and opened the first message.

**August 27, 8:45am**

**To: Bella**

**From: Edward**

**We need to talk.**

My heart stopped. Do I get to see him again? The next message almost made me faint.

**August 27, 8:51am**

**To: Bella**

**From: Edward**

**Open your door.**

...

EdwardPOV

Alice told me her entire conversation she had with Bella as soon as she got home. I was so freaked out about it, I was shaking.

"Calm down, dude." Emmett said.

I waved him away, and kept pacing.

Emmett, Alice, and I were in my bedroom at the hotel we're staying at. It's a really nice one, with a beautiful view.

My room was a light blue, with a big, white bed, and dark blue sheets. My dresser matched my bed. Too bad I had a connecting bathroom with Alice and Jasper.

"Rose told me she was planning on telling Bella that me and her are here." Emmett said.

I stopped pacing.

"What?"

Em shrugged in response. "I don't mind. They're going to go meet and everything. I really want to see Bella again anyways." Emmett jumps onto my bed and starts bouncing.

"Why isn't my bed as bouncy as yours?" Emmett whines. I put my head in my hands.

Alice joins in with him. "You're right! This one is sooo bouncy! Oh, I don't feel so good." Alice runs to the bathroom, and we hear the disgusting sounds of her throwing up.

"She shouldn't have bounced on here, with her pregnancy and all." Emmett says, still bouncing.

"GET OFF OF MY BED!" I yell. I have no patience for him right now. My head already started hurting.

Emmett raises his eyebrow. "Do you wanna fight me for it?" He stops bouncing and kisses his enormous muscles.

I groan and walk out of the room, and go to find my parents.

…

That night, Rosalie came into my room.

"I'm sorry, but I told Bella that I'm here. I'm going to apologize to her tomorrow over lunch." Rose waddled over to me, where I was laying in bed.

I groaned it response.

"I don't care anymore. I don't feel good at all right now, and you're making it worse. Do what you want. Name your baby after her if you want to. I just want some sleep!" In 2 seconds, I was passed out.

While Edward was sleeping, Rosalie glared at him.

"Jerk." Rose walked over to the connecting bathroom, and got the toothpaste.

Not long after, she had Edward's face covered with toothpaste, but she made sure to keep it away from his mouth, just in case he tried to swallow it.

She walked out of Edward's bedroom with an evil grin on her face.

...

My head was pounding and I felt sticky when I woke up the next morning. There was also a strong smell of mint.

"Ugh. What the hell?" I groaned. The smell made me nauseated, and had my stomach in knots.

I fell out of bed, and crawled to the bathroom. When I lifted myself up to wash my face, I saw toothpaste all over me. I did something most people would do.

I yelled.

"ALICE!"

I burst into her room, and saw that she wasn't in there. What time is it anyways? The sky was still dark. There was no sign of the sun yet.

I groggily walked back over to my bedside table and grabbed my phone. I focused on the numbers. It was 5 in the morning.

Then, I heard the hotel door open and close. I sprinted down the hall, past everyone's bedrooms, and went into the living room. The kitchen was connected to it, on the right. In between both of the rooms was the door to leave. And someone went out of it.

I opened the door and saw Alice and Jasper walking down the hall of the building.

"What are you guys doing?" I said, stomping over to them.

They turned and froze when they saw me. Their expressions looked scared.

"What the hell happened to your face?" Alice asked. Then, she burst into laughter.

I glared at her. "Don't think you don't know. YOU did this!" I pointed at my face.

Alice was holding her side. "I wish I did!" Jasper grabbed Alice's arm to keep her from falling.

"Where are you two going?" I asked. They changed the subject, but I changed it right back.

Alice stopped laughing and giggled nervously.

"Psh. We're not going anywhere!" I raise an eyebrow, and she sighs and says, "We're going to Forks."

"I'm coming with you." I replied instantly.

"But the plan-" I cut Alice off.

"I don't give a crap about the plan. I want to see Bella."

"Looking like that?" Jasper replies.

I shrug in response. Boxers and toothpaste was all that I had on my body at the moment.

"To tell you the truth, Edward, we're just surveying the area. We're not seeing Bella." Alice tell me, sighing.

That last sentence made my body feel deflated. But I didn't care. I was going whether they liked it or not.

"I'm coming anyways." I said determinedly.

Alice and Jasper looked at each other and had a silent conversation. I'm sure she was saying no, and Jasper was saying yes.

After a couple minutes, Alice groaned and said, "Fine! You can come with us, but you have to change. I'm giving you two minutes. Staring…now!"

I was already out of breath from sprinting to the door, and I felt like I was going to throw up. But I refuse to miss the chance to see where Bella lives.

So, I speed walked to my room, threw on a robe, and quickly washed the toothpaste off my face. Then, I brushed my teeth, put on deodorant and cologne, and I sprinted back out the door.

My nausea was even worse when I walked down the hallways with Alice and Jasper.

Jasper glanced at me.

"Dude, you don't look so good."

I said, "I'm fine." While trying not to fall over.

Alice shook her head at me and said, "You're staying in the car. You should have put on something normal people wear. Not a blue bathrobe." She huffed and opened the door to mom and dad's car.

"Alice, honey, I'm driving." Jasper said lightly.

Alice gave him a long look, and shook her head.

Jasper laughed a little.

"Trust me, baby, you'll want me to drive." He walked over to her and gave her a small kiss.

"I'm done!" I yelled, opening the door to the backseat, and climbing in. I closed my eyes and waited for one of them to start the car.

After at least 5 minutes, Jasper got into the drivers seat.

...

We just hit the sign that read Forks, Washington. I was so excited, there was butterflies in my stomach instead of knots.

I'm sure that Alice and Jasper wanted to bite my head off. The entire drive, I was either too hot or too cold. I kept rolling down my window, and then rolling it up. At one point, I threw my robe off.

"We're starting with her school." Alice said.

I nodded and looked out the window. I saw a diner, a small store, lots of green, and very few people. This seemed like a very peaceful place.

We drove around aimlessly, until we saw Forks High School. Jasper quickly parked close to the school entrance, and Alice jumped out quickly. Even though she's pregnant, she sure can move fast.

"Remember," Alice said, keeping her door open to talk to me, "you are staying in the car at all times. Understand?"

I nodded.

"Good! I'll keep my window cracked." She slammed the door shut and bounced away with Jasper.

I don't think the school doors would even be open. But I was proved wrong when Alice opened up the doors and walked in with a huge smile on her face.

I waited in the car for about ten minutes, but I started to feel claustrophobic. I checked the time on my phone, and it read 8:07am.

"I'll wait another 5 minutes." I told myself.

After about 2 minutes, I couldn't stand it, and I hopped out of the car, and sent Alice a text that said,

**August 27, 8:10am**

**To: Bella**

**From: Edward**

**Come here please!**

As soon as I clicked send, I realized that I sent it to Bella.

"Crap!"

I quickly sent a message to her again.

**August 27, 8:11am**

**To: Bella**

**From: Edward**

**That was meant for Alice, sorry.**

Well, that was an even stupider message to send. I just blew my cover.

I started pacing in front of the car, and waited to see what she replied. I almost fell over in shock when she replied back that she missed me.

The only thing that my brain was telling me to do was go see Bella. I took off running, trying to figure out where she lived.

I passed a ton of houses, but they just didn't seem like the right kind of house.

After walking around, I finally gave up and went into some store. This town was small. Surely, someone knew where she lived.

That's when I saw Bella's sister, Angela. She spotted me too, because her eyes widened in shock. I put my finger to my lips, and pointed to the bathroom.

I quickly got into the bathroom, thank god it was for men and women, and waited for Angela to follow.

She opened the door and walked in. When she closed the door, I swear she almost fell over.

The bathroom was tiny, so we didn't have much space between each other.

Angela looked me in the eyes and started to shriek. I quickly put my hand over her mouth and shushed her.

"Angela!" I whispered.

Her eyes went even wider.

"Where do you live?" I ask.

Angela's eyes go even wider. It was abnormal.

I sighed.

"Will you freak out if I took my hand off of your mouth, or will you stay quiet?"

She started to mumble, so I took my hand off.

"I can't believe it's really you! You are so freakin' hot, it's crazy! I am such a big fan, I have always…" I tuned her out.

I need to find Bella. Her sister isn't helping, at all.

"Angela!" I snapped.

She stopped talking instantly.

"I need to see Bella." I tell her. "Where do you live?"

Angela's eyes narrow.

"I forgot you dated my sister. For your information, she has been heartbroken over you!" Crap, protective sister. "I can't believe you chose that tramp over her! You are so-" I cut Angela off.

"I am trying to make it up for her, okay? I'm pretty sure you've heard about my breakup with Tanya. Mine and Bella's relationship is a long story. Can you please just give me directions to your house? I need to see her." I grab Angela's hands to help the situation.

"Please?" I beg.

Angela starts looking a little faint again.

I know I shouldn't be charming her, but this is an emergency.

"Fine. But you have to answer one question."

"Sure." I reply instantly.

"Why are you wearing that?" She points at my outfit.

My eyes widen. I completely forgot what I was wearing! I looked down at my robe and shook my head.

"I was in a rush." Was what I replied to her. "Directions?"

She tells me where she lives, and says, "Don't you dare hurt her, Edward Cullen."

I kiss her cheek and say, "Thank you." Before running out of the bathroom, and down the street. Her house wasn't far away.

I sent Bella a message, telling her that we needed to talk. I spotted Bella's house. I was one house away from it, so I sent Bella a text telling her to open her door.

Her house was two story, and it was white. The yard was pretty big, and she was near the woods. There was no cars in the driveway, so I don't think anyone is home.

Let's hope Bella is.

I ran up the steps on her porch. Then, I heard footsteps running down the stairs inside the house.

The door opened, and Bella stepped out.

* * *

><p><strong>This story is so close to ending, it's crazy! I'm so excited. Sooo tell me what you think:)<strong>

**~ilovethetwilightcast**


	27. Chapter 27

BellaPOV

I ran down my stairs and successfully didn't trip. I ran up to the door, took a deep breath to calm myself down, and then I opened it. Edward was standing there, in a blue bathrobe. He looked hot.

I stepped out, and couldn't help it.

I jumped into his arms and hugged him. My brain caught up with my actions, and I started to push myself off him.

"I'm so-" I stopped talking when Edward wrapped his arms around me.

"I missed you too." He whispered in my ear.

My breath got caught in my throat. He is so beautiful. His eyes are the most gorgeous green I have ever seen in my life, and his lips, and his abs, and everything about him is just plain pretty.

My hold on him retightened.

We stayed like that for a good 5 minutes.

I was afraid someone might see us, so I ushered him inside and said, "Please, come in."

Edward smiled crookedly at me and walked inside. As he passed me, he grabbed my hand. My whole body started to tingle.

"This is unreal." I whispered to myself.

"What was that?" Edward asked.

"Nothing." I replied instantly.

Edward grinned back.

"So, where's your bedroom? I want to see it." He pulled me close to him, and my heart started beating so fast, I thought it was going to explode.

"Um.." I couldn't form any thoughts. Stupid gorgeous man.

Edward chuckled at me. "Is it upstairs?" He asks.

"Yeah." I shake myself out of it, and get out of Edward's embrace. I can't think when I'm around him. Especially when we're touching.

Were we like this before?

I walked up the steps, praying that I wouldn't fall. I was victorious again.

My bedroom was straight ahead, with my door open. I walked right in, and thanked myself for cleaning it yesterday.

I sat down on my bed and turned to Edward. He looked so intrigued. He was looking closely at everything, like he thought each item in my room was precious.

When Edward was done looking at everything, he looked like he was going to sit next to me, then changed his mind. He walked over to my chair and sat in it.

Smart choice.

I'm not sure if I could handle him sitting next to me on my bed.

When I really focused on his face, he looked like crap.

"Are you okay?" I asked, breaking the comfortable silence between us.

He looked up from the ground and smiled at me.

"I'm fine."

"Are you sure?" I walked up to him and set my hand on his forehead.

"Yes, I'm sure."

"Jeez, Edward! You're hot!" I almost felt like my hand was about to burn off.

Edward chuckled and said, "I get that a lot."

I smacked his arm.

"That's not what I meant. You have a really bad fever. Go lay down on my bed, and I'll get you some Advil and a cold washrag." I headed for the stairs and took them two at a time, thinking I could manage it.

I can't.

It seemed like some invisible surface came out of nowhere and grabbed my feet.

My butt slid down the stairs, like Angela's did earlier. There was even that embarrassing, _thump, thump, thump, thump, thump, _of sliding down the stairs.

"Oh my god!" I whispered to myself.

"Bella!" I hear Edward yell.

I quickly jump up and run to the kitchen, so Edward wouldn't see my on the ground.

Everything was ready for him before he hit the bottom step.

"Are you alright?" He asks.

I shrug, like it's no big deal. It actually wasn't, since I do it so much.

"I'm fine. Come over to the couch and lay down." I headed to the living room with the pills, the water bottle, and the washrag in my arms.

Edward laid down on the couch reluctantly, while I knelt down next to him.

"I don't think this is necessary." He says.

"Oh yes it is! You are very sick." I set the folded washrag on his forehead gently.

He winces when the freezing cold washrag touches his burning hot forehead.

"Take these."

I put two Advil in his hand. Then, I open the water bottle, and helped Edward lift his head up. I even poured the water into his mouth for him.

After he swallows, he says, "You're babying me."

I shrug and smile.

"I don't mind. You're cute when you're sick, anyways."

Edward gives me a wide smile.

"I don't think you'd be saying that if you were hanging out with me earlier today."

I hear my phone going off in the kitchen. Funny how I don't even remember setting it there.

"I'll be right back." I tell Edward.

My phone was singing the song, Red Solo Cup, by Toby Keith.

"Angela…" I shake my head as I pick up the phone.

"What do you want?"

It was silent for a few seconds.

"Is he really at our house right now?" She whispers.

"How do you know that?" I was shocked. Unless…

"He got the directions from me. Should I come home? Or do you want your privacy?" She asks.

"Privacy would be nice. We haven't talked yet. Did you know that he's really sick right now?"

I start to pace back in forth in the kitchen, with knots in my stomach. Why am I so anxious?

"No, I didn't. He just seemed really eager when I met him. Oh my god! We shared a bathroom together to talk. He is so much hotter in person!" Angela starts to hyperventilate over the phone.

"Hanging up now." I said.

I heard Edward groaning in the living room. I quickly set my phone on the counter and run to the noise.

"What's wrong? Are you okay?" I stand in front of him and flip over his washrag to the other cold side.

"I'm so hot!" Edward yells, untying his robe and throwing it off. His eyes were closed, and he had an angry expression on his face.

I was temporarily blinded by the sight of him. I even had to take a couple steps backwards.

Edward only had boxers on under his robe. Black boxers, that will forever be etched into my brain. He's so gorgeous. I felt like I was getting a fever myself.

"Um...I'll get you a new washrag." I blushed and stumbled over my steps to get out of the room.

Well my luck is horrible. I ended up tripping on my feet and landing on top of Edward.

"Oh my god!" I gasp.

Edward wraps his arms around me, and hugs me close to him.

"Don't leave me." He murmurs. My head was pressed into his neck.

Not only was his face burning, but his entire body was. I was sweating, just laying on him. But that might be the fact that I'm laying on top of Edward too.

Everything seemed so new with us. I can't remember the last time Edward and I have been so close like this. His entire body was making mine numb.

"Um.." I didn't know what to do. My heart was racing, and I couldn't stop swallowing. My throat was closing up.

"I love you." Edward mumbles and passes out with me lying on top of him.

I tried to get out of his grasp carefully, but he wouldn't budge.

For someone who's sick, he sure is strong.

I heard the door bang open, and I froze.

"Is anybody home!" I hear Jacob yell from the doorway.

"Crap!" Jacob's footsteps were headed closer and closer to the living room.

I start to squirm out of Edward's arms. The best option was sliding down his body, and out of his arms.

"Bella?" Jake comes into the room and sees me on top of Edward, with my face at his bellybutton.

"Shit! What the hell, Bella?" Jacob covers his eyes and runs out of the room.

"Wait!" I whisper yell.

Jake walks back into the room, with his back to me.

"He's sick, and I can't get out of his grasp." I tell him.

Jake snorts.

"Yeah, okay."

I sigh.

"I'm not kidding, Jake. Look at his face, he's asleep. And have you seen the washcloth?"

"That's true." Jake turns around and rubs his hands together. "What do you need me to do for you?"

"Get me out of his arms. He's burning hot from his fever, and making me all sweaty." If only Jake knew the real reason why I was getting sweaty.

Jake walks over and lifts Edward's arms up, like they're nothing.

"Are you kidding me?" I shake my head at him and quickly get off of Edward.

"You're gonna explain everything to me, right?" Jake asks, arms crossed. He had that protective dad façade going on again.

"Of course. Just not today. I need to talk to Edward, alone, when he wakes up." I tell Jake, pushing him towards the door.

"Wait! At least wait until he wakes up." Jake reasons.

I weigh the options. Stay by myself, or have company.

"Fine. But you're leaving as soon as he looks like he's going to wake up."

Jake nods his head.

"I know. Now let's eat something, I'm starving."

* * *

><p><strong>What do you think? I don't really like this chapter either: anything I should change? Review! It's so close to ending! Sigh. I love this story, no matter how bad or confusing some parts are. Haha, love you all! Try out my other story too, even though that story really isn't that good. I was rusty...hahaha**

**~ilovethetwilightcast**


	28. Chapter 28

BellaPOV

Jake and I sat at the dining room table and each got a bucket of ice cream. It wasn't a meal, but it sounded good to both of us.

"Let's hope Ange doesn't get mad that you're eating her ice cream." I tell him.

Jake shrugs.

"I like it when she's mad." He says to me, taking a huge bite.

I shake my head at him and say, "Freak."

I took a big spoonful of cookie dough ice cream, like Jacob did, and shoved it in my mouth.

Big mistake.

The ice cream was too cold, and I instantly got a brain freeze.

"MMMMM!" I yelled.

Jake burst into laughter.

"MMMMM! MMMM!" I tried to say help me, but it didn't come out right. Half of the ice cream was still in my mouth, so I swallowed it real quick to talk.

Another big mistake.

I started choking on all the little pieces of cookie dough. It would've been smart if I tried to chew first.

I coughed, and then couldn't stop. The cookie dough pieces were scratching their way down my throat, making it impossible to breathe.

By this time, Jake was rolling on the ground laughing.

I took a deep breath, and instantly got into another coughing fit.

Jake finally got up and slammed his hand into my back.

"Ow!" I yelled, coughing more.

"Jeez, Bells." Jake chuckles some more.

My coughing finally stopped after about 50 more coughs, and I glared at Jake.

"I can't believe you just let me almost die!"

Jake rolls his eyes and replies, "Overdramatic much?" He chuckles and then adds, "It was funny."

"No, it was not!" I shot back, crossing my arms.

"Trust me, Bells. If it was the other way around, you probably would have died from laughing." Jake's face got serious, and then he got up and walked out of the room.

"Where are you going?" I ask, following him.

"I'm leaving." He states.

"Why?" Was I being that melodramatic?

An apology was on the tip f my tongue, when Jake stops at the door, with it half open, and says, "Your lover boy is awake," and he leaves.

My heart starts beating uncontrollably. Is he being serious?

I turn to go to the living room to check, and I run into a wall. Then I realize that it's not a wall, and that it's Edward.

"Oh. Hi." I blush.

Edward looks down on me, with an expression that I couldn't place.

"I'm sorry for the way I acted." Edward rubs the back of his neck awkwardly. "I get a little loopy when I'm sick, as you have seen."

Edward had his robe back on already.

I missed his chest.

"It's fine." I reply to him breathlessly.

Edward and I lock eyes, and he bends down to give me a kiss. I held my breath and waited for the moment to happen.

But he pauses, and kisses my cheek instead. Disappointment floods my body. Is there something wrong with me?

"I don't want to get you sick." He explains quickly.

"Oh." I nod. I actually didn't care if he got me sick. I would love to kiss him right now.

"I'm going to go, but if you need anything, just call me." He starts to walk past me, then stops and turns back around. He had a troubled look on his face.

"No one can know that I was here." He tells me.

I was frozen in shock, and then tears formed in my eyes.

He's embarrassed of me. Great. Just when I thought things were getting better for us.

"Are you kidding me?" I yell, glaring daggers at him.

"No, Bella I-"

"Get out of my house!" I didn't dare touch him, because I'd probably cave and let him apologize.

Edward's face held so much pain, that I almost grabbed his hand. But I held my ground and watched him walk out my door.

After it was securely shut, I burst into tears.

"This is so annoying." I sobbed.

I walked back into the kitchen and was thankful that the ice cream was still there.

I ended up eating an entire tub, and was halfway through Angela's, when someone came in through the door.

"Bella, I'm hom-What are you doing with my ice cream!" Angela screeches.

My tears were gone, but my eyes were still swollen and had red blotches. It must look very attractive.

"What happened?" Angie asks, walking over to the table and sitting down next to me. She looked like she had something she wanted to say to me, though, so I held back my long story.

"What happened with you?" I reply to her.

Angela's grin was so big; it took up her entire face. She grabbed something out of her bag and pushed it over to me.

"Jake got me this." She said happily.

I slowly opened the box, and saw a diamond necklace in the shape of a heart. It was so beautifully designed, with a small key whole in the middle.

"He also has a key that he gave me, saying that's his heart, and I have the key to it!" Angie pulls the tiny, silver key and put it in the whole of the heart. She then turned it, and the heart popped open, like a book. Right in the middle of the heart, _I love you_ was engraved into it.

Tears formed in my eyes.

"It's beautiful," I croaked.

Angela took the box back and set it in her purse.

"What happened to you, Bella?" She grabbed my hands and held them on the table.

I sniffed and shook my head before saying, "Edward doesn't want to be with me in public, and he doesn't even have a girlfriend like last time."

Angela gasped.

"Is that what he said to you?"

I shook my head at her.

"But it was implied. He said that no one can know that he was at my house, saying that he wanted to get back together with me." A few tears started to fall, and Angela was quick to hand me a napkin.

"You can eat all my ice cream. Once you're done with it, I'll go get you more." I'm so glad I don't have a brother. If I was telling this to him, he'd probably laugh and tell me to shake it off. Angela is just amazing sometimes.

"Thanks." I tell her, through a mouthful of mint chocolate chip ice cream.

…..

EdwardPOV

"Why am I such an idiot?" I tell myself, kicking a rock.

I shouldn't have told Bella like that, but Alice would kill me if her plan was ruined.

It was an hour since I've left Alice's car, so I'm pretty sure they know that I'm gone.

My plan is to tell them that it was too hot in the car, and if I just stood there, I'd get too cold. Then I'd say that I got hungry and saw a yummy food place, and went to eat there. When I was halfway through the meal, everyone was giving me funny looks, so I just walked out and went back to the car.

Alice glared at me when I told her that.

"You could have blown your cover!" She shrieked. No, she wasn't worried about me; she was worried about the plan.

"Trust me. When I look like this," I held out my arms, "no one knows who I am."

Alice groaned and got back into the car. Jasper shook his head at me and smiled.

"I can't believe we brought you with us," and he gets back into the car as well. Since I was the only one not in the car, I got in.

I found my cell phone on the ground, by my feet, and I picked it up in distaste. I don't even remember how I dropped it.

"Gross." I tell myself. This phone probably was in a spot that someone put there feet in after stepping in dog poop.

I had 8 missed calls. Two from my manager, one from Tanya, 4 from my mother, and one from Emmett.

Emmett also texted me saying,

**August 27, 8:30am**

**To: Edward**

**From: Emmett**

**Is it bad to tell knock knock jokes to homeless people?**

What the hell?

**August 27, 9:31am**

**To: Emmett**

**From: Edward**

**Probably.**

Emmett's reply was instant, even though he texted me so long ago.

**August 27, 9:31am**

**To: Edward**

**From: Emmett**

**Is it even worse to say to them if they'd rather be home-more, than home-less?**

I gasped at his reply and chuckled to myself.

"What?" I heard Alice from the passenger seat. She sure hates not knowing things.

"Text Emmett and you'll find out."

"Just tell me!" She whines.

I shake my head at her and reply to Emmett.

**August 27, 9:33am**

**To: Emmett**

**From: Edward**

**You're a horrible person!**

**August 27, 9:33am**

**To: Edward**

**From: Emmett**

**That's not what your mother said last night.**

"Oh my god!" I couldn't help exclaiming.

"What, what, what, what!" Alice screeches. I guess Emmett isn't telling her anything.

"Nothing."

**August 27, 9:34am**

**To: Emmett**

**From: Edward**

**She's your mother too, sicko.**

**August 27, 9:34am**

**To: Edward**

**From: Emmett**

**Where are you?**

I sighed at his reply. I knew it would come to this question.

"What do I tell Emmett when he asks where I am?" I ask Alice and Jasper.

They're silent for a minute.

"Tell him that we're taking a drive because it's really stuffy in the house." Alice says.

I nod and type that out to him.

His reply was bullshit.

"He said bullshit!"

Alice gasped.

"Not in front of the baby!" She glares.

I shrug and smile at her.

"What do I do now?"

"Wait! How can I be so stupid? They know about our plan, so say that we're surveying the area." I almost chuckled at our stupidity.

After typing that one out, I said, "Emmett said that that's better. He must've known where we were or something."

Alice puts her head in her hands and shakes her head.

"We have trackers on our phones. I can't believe that I forgot about that too! It's my stupid pregnancy. No! Baby, it's not stupid." Alice started to mumble nonsense into her stomach.

"That's not weird at all." I mumble.

Emmett stopped texting me, so I had nothing to do.

…..

"Are we there yet?" I asked for the hundredth time.

Alice groans and says, "No! Now shut up before I duct tape your mouth shut!"

I huff at her and cross my arms.

It's silent in the car for a few minutes.

"Why don't you turn on the radio?" I ask, irritation in my voice. I hate silences because they are always awkward. Well, not with Bella. The thought of her put a smile on my face, then a frown.

I hate it when she's mad at me. I don't mean to say the wrong things, it just happens with her. Everyone else in the world, I can charm the crap out of them. But Bella's different. She'll be putty in my hands, and then she hates me.

I sigh loudly.

"No radio? Great." I look out the window and wait for the next couple of hours to get home.

Then, I see a familiar Hummer driving past us.

"Holy cra-crud! That was Emmett and Rosalie!" I yell.

Jasper chuckles and says, "Rose is having lunch with Bella. I guess she decided to bring Emmett too."

Alice holds out a drink to me.

"Here. I don't want it anymore." She says, waiting for me to take it.

"What's in it?" I ask suspiciously.

"Root beer." She tells me.

"Yum," I say, chugging it.

When it's all gone, I hand it back to her. She was smiling so wide, I realized I made a mistake.

"You bi-" I passed out before I could finish my sentence.

* * *

><p><strong>Thoughts:)<strong>

**~ilovethetwilightcast**


	29. Chapter 29

BellaPOV

Rose just called me. She said that she was almost in Forks, and to tell her my address. I was so shocked that she was following through with the lunch, that I gave her my address.

What if it was a joke? Is she going to mess me up or something? But she put Emmett on the phone, and all of that evaporated. Emmett would never do something to hurt me.

"Angela," I start, looking into her eyes seriously, "I am having Rosalie Hale and Emmett Cullen pick me up for lunch. I want you to not freak out, since Rose is pregnant and she's moody. They're going to pick me up and I'll be back in a few hours. Okay?"

Angela is frozen for a minute, and then she turns back into my sister.

"Are you going to be okay? After what just happened with Edward…" She says.

I shrug.

"Whatever. I'm over it. I want to see Rose and Emmett anyway." I give her a small smile and wait by the door.

It took them twenty minutes to get to my house. In those twenty minutes, I was wondering if I should have let Edward explain. But I thought against it.

Emmett's Hummer pulls up in my driveway, and I couldn't stop the butterflies from turning into bats. I run to the kitchen and grab a glass of water, chugging it to try to calm myself. I sit down in at the kitchen table and look out the window at them.

Before his car is completely stopped, Emmett is out of his car and running towards my house.

I glance at Angela nervously. She looked so excited; I couldn't stop the smile from coming onto my face. Then Emmett's knock scared the hell out of me.

It was so loud; I thought there was a shooting outside of my house.

"Be calm," I said to Angela.

She nods and tries to compose herself.

As soon as I open the door, Emmett picks me up and spins me around.

"Bellarina!" He yells, "I missed you so much!" He squeezes me some more before he lets me go. I think he scared all of the bats from my system.

I see Rosalie standing behind him nervously. She usually would have been hidden from him, but her stomach was so big that it was hard to not see her.

"Hey Rose," I say, waving awkwardly.

She gives me a smile back.

"C'mon! I'm starving." Emmett starts to drag me out of the house.

I look back inside and see Angie peaking around the corner.

"Bye Ange!" I yell before Emmett could shut the door.

Rosalie opens the passenger door for me.

"Thanks," I tell her. It was surreal to see a nice gesture from her.

"No problem," She replies softly. I think it's the pregnancy that's making her so nice.

Emmett helps Rosalie get into the back with me. I had to scoot over behind Emmett and watch Rose go painfully slow in getting situated.

Once that was all done, Emmett ran to the driver's seat and started the car. Rose and Emmett started having a conversation. I was almost grateful that they didn't add me into it. It was weird enough as it is.

Emmett stops at this little café that I totally forgot about.

"Is this okay?" Rosalie asks me. "I mean, you never texted Emmett a place, so we just picked?"

I nod with a small smile on my face. This small café was where my mom, dad, my sister, and I went to before the divorce. I always wished that I would be able to work here because it was so nice and calm.

Once Emmett turns off the engine, he's running to open the door for Rose. I almost wanted to just push her out so I could get out of the car, but that would be extremely cruel of me.

I do finally get to get out after, like, fifty minutes.

Rose and Emmett's hands intertwine like it wasn't normal not to. I had to smile at the cute couple. Even though Rose is a real bitch, she sure will make a great mom.

When we enter the café, called Luna, we instantly get a waitress escorting us to a table. Well, it was actually a booth. It was a little awkward getting seated by myself, but I could deal with it.

None of us talk except to order our food.

It was really uncomfortable when we waited for the food to get here because Rosalie would just stare at me intently. It was hard not to shift under her gaze.

"So," I start uneasily, "what have you guys been doing the past few days?"

Emmett gives me a look that was a mixture of humor and stress.

"Mostly just sitting around." He replies with a shrug. Silence.

I willed the food to get here now. And it, surprisingly, did. I was so happy that I couldn't help the sigh of relief escape from my mouth.

Rose sends me a glance of confusion, but quickly gets immersed with her food.

I ate my cheeseburger while Rose ate mac n' cheese. I can't even remember what Emmett got. All I know is that it's in a huge bowl.

I didn't finish my burger and I ended up giving it to Rose. I'm pretty sure that Rose ate more than Emmett because she started eating out of his bowl too.

"So," Rose starts, swallowing a mouthful of food, "I know you're kind of confused as to why I'm here." Rosalie glances at Emmett nervously and wrings her hands.

I nod and smile a little bit to have her go on.

"I'm just going to lay it all out.." Rose says, taking a deep breath, "..I was abused as a child. My parents were rich drunks and I got away with Emmett."

I was stunned to hear that. In public they were so nice to her.. I shake my head and frown angrily.

"Why are you telling me this?" I ask. All that makes me want to do is rip her parents apart. I'd never wish anything like that on anybody.

"Do you remember the first day of school in eighth grade?" Rose asks. I give her a confused look. That was a while back..

She rolls her eyes.

"I got a new, and super expensive, outfit from Paris and wore it. You ended up spilling your food on me. When I got home from school, I got the worst and most painful beating," Rose had to pause because her throat closed on her. She took a deep breath and started again, "I got the worst and most painful beating I had ever had in my life. I blamed it on you and that's why I've hated you so much."

Emmett wraps his arm protectively around her while she wipes away some tears.

I was at a loss for words, but I finally spit something out.

"It was…my fault. You never did anything as bad as I put you through." I was horrified by my clumsiness. I do remember dumping my enchilada on her. She was so mad. I seriously thought she was going to murder me in my sleep.

Rosalie waved it off.

"I'm apologizing for my actions because it's not your fault that my parents are asses. They never gave a crap about me. And Emmett kind of knocked some sense into me at one point." She gave Emmett a loving smile.

After Rose apologized, her and Emmett drove me back home and everything else from there was a blur. I don't know if it's from the shock of the change in events, or just fatigue.

I can tell you right now, that I didn't sleep much that night.

…

EdwardPOV

I woke up to my mother standing over me worriedly.

"Alice, I can't believe you'd do that to him." Mom set a cold washrag on my forehead.

"He was being so annoying!" She exclaimed.

When I tried to open my eyes, I'd get a massive headache, so I groaned and kept them shut.

"Oh, honey! Are you alright?" She starts to pet my arm, then stops. "Well that's a dumb question because you obviously aren't! How could you go all the way to Forks like this?" I could practically feel the frown on her face.

The thought of Forks reminds me of Bella. I made her mad. Again. Because I'm dumb, but I couldn't have told her about the plan. Alice would have been so angry.

"I'm going to go make you some soup." Mom pats my leg and heads to the kitchen.

There was a nice, long silence that followed afterwards. I was just about to drift, but Alice starts to babble on about the plan.

"Remember that you have to…make sure you look her in the eyes…don't say anything about…I know you…" She was giving me a headache.

I groaned and tried to turn away from her, but I was too weak.

"Ali, I know the plan is important, but shouldn't you give him time to rest? I mean, you want him to recover quickly, right?" I could've kissed Jasper for being my savior.

"I suppose you're right.." I hear Alice sulk.

"C'mon. Let's go look at more baby names."

Alice squeals and I hear the two of them heading towards their room.

I smiled at the perfect pairing and dozed off.

* * *

><p><strong>It's been too long since I've updated. Sorry! And I know this chapter is short, but I've been kind of writer's blocked on this story...So what'd you think? Rose finally told Bella why she hated her..Review! :)<strong>

**~ilovethetwilightcast**


	30. Chapter 30

BellaPOV

I woke up the next morning and realized that I only had four days before school started. I was sort of glad that I would finally have something to do, but I'm also going to hate all the attention I'll probably get, not to sound conceded.

I walked down the stairs blearily and checked the time. Ten o' clock.

"Holy crap!" I exclaimed.

Angela came down from her bedroom, fully dressed and clean.

"Howdy," she says, smiling brightly.

"Why did you let me sleep in so long?" I ask her, crossing my arms and giving her a dirty look.

She shrugs and walks past me to the living room.

"Did you think I didn't hear all the times you woke up last night? It started with mumbling, then you'd groan, yawn, then you'd start moving around until you found a comfortable position." Angela was seated and surfing through the channels by the time she finished talking.

"Wow. Sorry to keep you up."

She giggles and says, "You didn't."

I walk over and sit next to her.

"Then who did?" I ask, confused.

"Jacob. We just got to talking and we couldn't stop. We were telling each other about our childhoods. Remember when me and you had those oxymoron contests? Well, Jacob and I did one too! It was so fun."

We stay silent for about a minute, and then Angela suddenly says, "Pretty ugly."

"Jumbo shrimp."

"Seriously funny."

"Accurate estimate!"

"Deafening silence!" Angela yells, getting louder and louder as we go.

"Clearly confused!" I scream at her.

"Um, Jum-wait no...Uh…Almost exactly!" She finally yells.

I laugh at her and say, "I got nothing."

She looks like she's about to do a victory dance, when I say, "Same difference," with a smug smile on my face.

"Damn it!" Angela gets off of the couch and stomps out of the room. "I am so not going to help you pick out an outfit for the first day of school!"

I reply, "Living dead! Act naturally! Awfully nice!"

"Shut up!" I hear her scream at the top of her lungs from on the stairs.

I couldn't stop the laugh from escaping my lips. When we were little, we always would do a battle like this, but we mainly had, like, three oxymorons, and our mom or dad would help us out, whispering in our ears.

I always had dad, so I won every time.

She, like always, would get mad and stomp off to her room, ignoring me for a few days and then she'd get over it.

The next two days are spent watching TV and eating junk food. Angela hasn't broken yet.

There were times when she'd open her mouth, then close it and walk away, scowling.

She'll break.

At the moment, she's glaring at me from across our dinner table. Our dad is so confused. He's just staring back and forth at us.

"Dad, you look clearly confused," I snicker.

Angela glared harder at me.

"Angie, you look pretty ugly right now."

I laugh.

Angela jumps out of her seat, stomps up to her room, and slams the door.

Dad look up the stairs, and then at me.

"Were you-?"

"Yes."

"And you-"

"Of course."

"Okay."

Charlie gets up and washes his plate. I grab Angela's and do the same. When I head up the stairs, I realize that in the morning, there'll only be one more day left until school started.

I bounce up to my room with a happy smile on my face. Angela is so going to crack tomorrow.

It was only 7:30, so I grabbed a book from under my bed and started reading it from the beginning. When I was halfway through the book, I realized that it was 12:30 in the morning.

"Great," I say to myself, getting up and changing into pajamas.

Angela giggles and I hear it through the wall easily. I walk out of my bedroom and stand next to her door. She's talking to Jake, of course.

"Oh, stop it!" She says.

It stays silent for a few seconds and my stomach gets filled with butterflies.

"I think Bella and Edward Cullen will totally get together. Do you realize how cool it'd be to have a brother that's a celebrity?" Angie giggles excitedly.

Her words make my heart stop.

I sigh and walk back to my room bitterly.

I didn't get much sleep that night either.

...

When I woke up the next day, I smelt pancakes downstairs.

Angela couldn't have made them. She sucks at cooking. I make my way downstairs in booty shorts and an oversized t-shirt.

"Angie, I didn't know you could coo-" I stop abruptly when I see Jacob in the kitchen. "What the hell are you doing here at," I check the clock, "nine o' clock?"

He smiles lazily at me.

"Angela invited me over this morning."

"How early in the morning?" I ask.

He chuckles and says, "Early."

I walk over to the dining room table and sit down.

"So where's Angie?"

His back was to me, but I swore he smiled.

"Getting ready for the day." Jake turns around and sets a plate of pancakes in front of me. Then he sets the butter and syrup next to my plate. "Enjoy." He smiles at me and goes back to making more pancakes.

It was really awkward when Angela came downstairs. Her and Jake wouldn't stop sending each other secretive smiles. Great. I choked down the rest of my pancakes and went up to my bedroom.

It wasn't sunny outside. It looked freezing, so I was happy to stay inside and read. I quickly got dressed in some sweats and a tank top. When I got a book out, it didn't seem to interest me, so I decided to clean my room up more.

It wasn't that messy, but I might as well reorganize.

My door was already locked, so I just had to get out my radio. I set it on my dresser and blasted it.

The first song that came on was Journey's Don't Stop Believing.

I start jumping around my room to clean it. I hate not having music to clean. It makes me feel so much more motivated to actually move.

My room was perfectly organized in less than an hour. I pouted because I expected it to take much longer. Then I realized that I needed school supplies.

I smiled a victorious smile and ran downstairs.

"Angela, I'm getting school supplies, be back in a bit!" I scream as I get out the door.

I didn't hear a reply, but I hope she still heard me. Angela and Jake have seemed really wrapped up in each other lately. Very lovey dovey. I'm happy that they found each other. Let's just hope they're being safe.

I shiver at that thought.

There weren't many stores to find school supplies, but we obviously had one, even if it wasn't that great. It was a small store called Pencils. Dumb name, but at least it got the job done. I also had to double up on everything I get since Ange hasn't gotten her supplies either and she'd be pissed if I didn't get them.

There wasn't any list I could go off of, so I just improvised with whatever looked like it'd be school related. Mostly just the simple pens, pencils, eraser, binder, and journals. I also bought some stuff for math, like a calculator and a protractor.

Again, it only took me an hour or two to finish the shopping. By then, it was barely two o' clock. Maybe Angela and I could go out to eat to pass the time. I'll have to ask when I get back.

I jammed out to a new song I haven't heard before on the radio, but I knew it was by Justin Bieber. I love Justin Bieber, but I feel like I'm cheating on Edward, since they're rivals. The song was really good though. It was obvious he was trying to sound more mature though. At the end, the radio guy said the song was called Boyfriend.

I made a mental note to add that on my iPod.

When I got home, it was super quiet. I set the school supplies on the counter in the kitchen and made my way up the stairs. I found Angela in her bedroom, picking out her clothes for tomorrow.

"Hey, Ange," I start, jumping onto her bed and then quickly jumping off, thinking about her and Jake, "I was wondering if you wanted to go out to eat?"

She was deep in thought, looking at a white skirt, and a black one with pink flowers.

"That one." I point at the flowery one.

She nods and says, "That's what I was thinking too." She sets it next to her dresser, along with a black, white, gray, and pink spaghetti strap. She also set aside a pink cardigan to go with it.

"We should go out to eat tonight," She tells me abruptly, like I never said that in the beginning.

"That sounds fun," I say, just going with it.

She nods distractedly and waves her hand at me.

"Bye."

I shake my head and leave her room. Looks like I'm going to have to wait. Then I realized that she talked to me. She broke! I did a small victory dance outside of her door.

To pass the time, I grab the school supplies and head up to my room, planning to organize both of our binders.

I rearranged both of them three times before Angela comes into my room.

"Ready to go?" She asks.

"Finally!" I exclaim, jumping up and leaving my room.

It was three-thirty.

Ange screamed driver seat before I could grab the keys.

"Damn it!" I say. I wonder if she even realized that she isn't supposed to be talking to me.

Ange drove us to a small restaurant called Je T'aime. It looked really cute.

"Jake took me here once," She says.

When we go in, it was the cutest thing. The walls were an orange sunset color, while the mini tables were furnished with green chairs.

"Jake took you here?" I ask. It seemed very girly.

"It's a tea place, but that doesn't mean that he can't go," She defends. I laugh.

An old lady comes over and smiles.

"Hey, how are you guys doing? Follow me." She walks over to a table right by a window. The curtains were beautiful. A lot of colorful flowers were on them.

Ange and I sat across from each other. There was a paper on the table that was the menu. It wasn't like normal menus. It had genres. There was the Royal, Duchess, and Mum. Apparently the Royal had a ton of food, while the Duchess was smaller, and so on.

"What do you want?" I ask Angie.

"The Duchess," She says.

I nod.

"You have to try the Apple Jack tea!" She says.

I nod again.

When the lady comes over, Angela orders for us.

While we're waiting for our food, Angela suddenly says, "Damn it!" I think she realized that she wasn't supposed to be talking to me.

I laugh.

"Did you figure it out?"

She nods and pouts.

"I can't believe I forgot. Oh well. It was getting boring anyways." She waves it away and sets her pink napkin in her lap. I follow.

"These tea cups are so cute. Each cup has a different design too!" I say, lifting up my tiny cup. It had roses dancing along the sides of the cup.

Another younger lady comes over and sets the tea pot on our table.

"Your food will be out shortly."

Angela pours my tea for me. I grab the little bowl of sugar cubes and drop one in each of our cups.

The tea smelt delicious, but when I tried it, I almost gagged. It was disgusting. I tried to hide my revulsion for it since Ange loved it so much.

I was happy that the food came so I can wash down the grossness in my throat.

"Wait!" Angela yells. I freeze immediately.

"What?"

"We have to eat everything together," she says, smiling.

"Oh, okay." I smile back at her.

We make our way up the tray of foods. The bottom had finger sandwiches that varied in taste. Then there were the scones that had lemon curd and strawberry jam to put on them. I loved them with a passion.

After those, there were the desserts. It started with fruits, and then strawberry shortcake. The ending was a sugar cookie. It was a gross cookie, but I ate it anyways. All of that sounds like a lot, but they all came in small servings.

We were both in food comas on the way home.

"Sleep," was all I said before retreating into my room for the night.

...

EdwardPOV

I still wasn't feeling better the next few days. I spent them all on the couch. Mom was getting snappy with me because I whine so much.

I was really nervous, though. I had one day to get better before I had to follow through with my plan for Bella.

Alice actually left me alone. It was the most surprising thing. Every time I saw her though, she looked filled with energy. I'm sure she's bursting inside.

"Here," mom said, handing me another bowl of soup. I didn't want it and she knew that. "It'll help you, okay?" She huffs and walks away.

My dad has been slipping pills in it to help the fever go down. At least that's what Rosalie whispered in my ear. I would've much rather just swallowed them with water.

I still sat up carefully and shakily grabbed the soup. It wasn't hot, so I took a small sip. It tastes normal, but that doesn't mean there isn't anything in it. I'm still upset about Alice slipping that sleeping pill in my drink.

"Edward!" Alice comes waddling from her bedroom.

"What?" I tell her. The only thing that, surprisingly, got better was my voice. I still had headaches and fevers though.

"Jasper says I can talk to you now, since we have less than twenty-four hours." Alice starts telling me everything that's going to happen tomorrow in detail.

I don't know if it was because I was bored, or if the pill made me go to sleep, because I just passed out on Alice, soup in my hand.

...

I woke up a while later to Alice glaring down at me.

"I can't believe you fell asleep. I can't believe I didn't notice until your soup fell out of your hand! It's been an entire day by the way!" Alice groaned and rubbed her eyes. "Oh da-darn it! I had makeup on!" Alice starts to cry.

Wow. She really is pregnant.

"I-I'm sorry I fell asleep on you. And your makeup? That just gives you an excuse to try a different style." I say.

"Why would I want a different style? Does this one look bad? I bet you it does!" Alice starts bawling.

I guess Jasper heard it because he comes running into the room and sweeps her up in his arms.

"Shh," he comforts her, talking nonsense in her ear.

It actually worked. She calmed down almost instantly and she was led to their bedroom.

I felt a pang in my heart, watching that. I wanted that, I realized. And I wanted it with Bella. I could imagine watching a mini Bella running around, laughing. She'd be the prettiest of them all and every boy would want her, but I wouldn't ever let them touch her.

_Her name will be Elizabeth, _I thought.

Mom and dad came into the room with solemn faces.

"What's wrong?" I ask, sitting up some more. My smile left my face almost instantly.

They sit down on the loveseat next to me.

"Edward, honey," mom starts, shaking her head. "We don't think you'll make it tomorrow. You're still very sick."

Before I could protest, dad chimes in.

"Son, do you want to get Bella sick? You might pass out in front of everyone. How will everyone take that? You might embarrass Bella too."

"But I feel better!" I blurt out.

Dad chuckles.

"That's what your mind thinks."

"No, seriously dad! Check my temperature." I demand. I don't know if I'm actually feeling better. I just really want to see Bella. I know I can get her sick, but then we could be sick together and I'll take care of her. I'll always take care of her. I don't give a crap about me when it comes to her.

I don't feel like the famous Edward Cullen around her. I really don't. She makes me feel like a normal person. The perk about being famous, though, is that I get to spoil her rotten. Even if she doesn't want it. I'll do it. I'll do anything for her.

Mom gets up and leaves the room. She comes back with a thermometer in her hand.

Dad checks my temperature. It was an awkward silence while we were waiting for it to beep. It finally did, and he took it out of my mouth.

He looked shocked.

"That can't be possible," he mutters to himself.

He looks at me and nods.

"You might be able to go tomorrow. You've gotten better real quick."

After that, I slept for the rest of the day, hoping to be completely better for tomorrow.

...

BellaPOV

When I woke up the next morning, it was from Angela jumping up and down on my bed excitedly.

"Bella! Bella! Bella! Bella! Bella!" She screams.

I groan, and she jumps onto my body.

"Ow!" I yell, smacking her. "Don't do that!"

She gets off the bed, unfazed.

"Guess what!" She sings loudly.

"What?" I say, rubbing my eyes.

"It's the first day of school!"

* * *

><p><strong>This story has a mind of its own. I seriously never thought it was going to turn out like this. So I'm pretty sure there will be two more chapters left..:( So how'd you like this chapter? I would really love it if you'd review..:) Just a hint on the next chapter...something big is going to happen..hehe love you guys!<strong>

**~ilovethetwilightcast**


	31. Chapter 31

BellaPOV

After Angela told me it was the first day of school, I half expected to see Alice appear, since she said she'd come and help me get dressed. I highly doubt she's actually going to follow through though. She would have texted me first or something, right? I was already dressed and eating breakfast anyways.

Angela came down the stairs in her cute little skirt outfit. She was bouncing with excitement. When she saw me eating my cereal, she screamed.

"What?" I scream back, jumping up, thinking there's a spider on me or something.

"What are you wearing?" She screeches. She stops where she's at and looks at me with wide eyes. I was wearing my skinny jeans with a black t-shirt. Nothing special. I think her excitement has got her on overload.

I was about to say a witty response to her, but the doorbell rings. My heart skips a beat. I have mixed feelings about Alice right now. I want to see her, but I don't want her to dress me up and draw attention…

I head to the door before Angela and open it. Standing in front of me is none other than Alice Cullen. She's holding at least five different bags.

"Hey!" She says excitedly, breathing hard. "I slept in and had to rush to get over here." She walks in after I motion for her to come in. I realize now that she'd have to wake up really early to get ready and head over here.

"Alice, you didn't have to-"

"Yes, I did."

She ends the conversation by handing me all of the bags and heading for my room. Angela is still standing in the same position she was in when I got the door.

Alice smiles and says, "I'm Alice Cullen. I'm going to need your help to dress Bella, so please follow." She heads to my bedroom while I follow behind. Ange stays behind me, with her eyes wide open.

"This is so cool," She whispers to me. I roll my eyes at her, even though she can't see it.

When we get to my room, which takes a long time since Alice was leading, Alice gets straight to work, ordering Angela to grab this and grab that. Hold this, hold that. I almost felt bad for Angie, but she seemed to love being Alice's assistant. As soon as I saw Alice get out tweezers, I freaked.

"No way!" I yell, getting out the chair she made me sit in. She's already done my makeup. I was freaked out about it, but I wasn't going to complain. Now I am.

Alice sighs and says, "We're running out of time. I need you to sit down." I glare at her and shake my head.

Angela grabs my shoulders and forces me back into the chair.

"What the hell, Ange?" I yell.

"We're doing this. Stop being a baby." Angela glares back at me fiercely.

Alice starts to giggle and sets her hand on her stomach. "She reacted to that."

We both set our hands on Alice's stomach and feel a kick. It was really cool.

I give up and let Alice tweeze my eyebrows. If they look bad, I'm shaving Alice's hair. I made sure I told her that.

Once the torture was done, Alice makes me change into a sparkling silver, flowy shirt, tucked into a black, tight skirt. The skirt stopped mid thigh and it's definitely uncomfortable to wear. Alice has also put me in black Vachetta heels. Like I even know what that is, but they are really cute.

When I stood up to go look in the mirror, Alice shrieks no. I freeze immediately. "I haven't done your hair yet!" She lifts up a curling iron and takes a strand of my hair. "You're hair is still alive!" She gasps. Alice stares at it in wonder for a good minute.

I roll my eyes at her. "I don't put anything harsh in it, like hot curlers and hair spray."

She bends down and stares at me seriously. "It's time to kill it."

Angela and I share a 'she's crazy' look before I sit back down in the chair. Alice checks the watch on her wrist and gasps. "Only ten more minutes!" She gets a determined look in her eyes and starts to curl my hair faster than I've seen anyone do it before. Well, it looked like she was going fast. I'm definitely not a hair curler professional.

Angela sits on my bed and watches. At least, that's what I think she's doing. I'm faced towards my door, so she's behind me.

Suddenly, I feel a burning on my ear. "Owwww!" I yell.

"Sorry!" Alice squeaks. "Don't move!" I was about to get up, but Alice stops me. I guess that would be pretty dumb. She'd probably burn me again.

I take a few deep breaths and think on the bright side of things. I'll look great in front of everyone. I'll draw attention, but they'll probably pay attention to me anyways. Dating Edward Cullen is a big deal, I guess.

A frown sets on my face as soon as Edward's face pops into my head. This small fight we're having, I think it's my fault. I was a huge, overreacting bitch. Maybe he had a perfectly good reason why he wouldn't let anyone know. I hate being wrong.

"Does it hurt that bad?" Alice asks, turning off the curling iron.

I glance up at her and say, "Huh?" Angela comes back around and starts to style my hair by sweeping back and pinning my bangs.

"Your ear. I assumed that's why you have a huge frown on your face." Alice packs up quickly and lets me head over to the mirror. I was going to respond to her, but seeing myself in my mirror made me speechless.

What I looked like was so unexpected. I knew she was going to make me look good, but I didn't expect movie star good. For once, I might actually look good next to Edward.

"Thanks," I say to Alice breathlessly. I looked so pretty.

"Time to go!" Alice says, pushing Ange and I out of my bedroom. "You might want to drive fast because you're a few minutes behind schedule!" Alice says as we grab our stuff and head down the stairs.

"What about you Alice?" I ask her. She's at the bottom of the steps, panting again.

She giggles and says, "I'm staying here, silly!" She motions me over, and I head to her. "I'll come for lunch though. Something tells me you'll have something you want me to help you with." Alice winks at me before ushering me out of the house.

Angela wanted to drive, and I let her. When we got close to the school, Angela turned up the music loud. The song playing was Too Close by Alex Clare. In this car, the stereo made the song sound amazing.

Ange and I pulled into the lot right when the chorus came on, which was so perfect. Everyone zones in on us as we get into our parking spot. It was pretty funny, actually. We, well I, was always hidden and ignored. Then, poof! It was like everyone wanted to know me.

When I got out of the car with Angela, a few girls I never talk to came up to me and asked me how my summer was, and if we could hang out. It was a huge leap. I was almost nauseated.

Angela linked arms with me and dragged me off into the school. We got our schedules and compared. We didn't have any classes together. She looked super disappointed.

"At least we have lunch, right?" I say, trying to cheer her up. She just shrugged.

"I'm going to go hook up with some old friends, okay?"

I nod and watch her leave. Since I don't have anyone to chat with, I head to my first class of the year; History. Fortunately, my locker was close to that class, so I didn't have to walk far. When I was at my locker, putting my stuff away, Jessica bombards me.

"Hey! How have you been?" She says in a sickly sweet voice.

"Fine. You?" I ask politely. I really could care less, but Jess didn't seem to notice. She starts babbling on and on about how cool her summer was. Then, she starts asking me all sorts of questions about my summer.

"Did you really go to California and meet Edward Cullen?" She asks excitedly.

I start heading towards my class and reluctantly say, "Yes."

"Did you guys, like, hook up?" She smiles at me. "I just don't see what he sees in you though." Jessica babbles on about herself some more.

My patience level started getting lower and lower, the more Jessica talked to me.

"Well, you did clean yourself up, but you weren't like that during the summer…"

We got to my class and I chose my seat. The teacher wasn't in the class yet. When I sat down, I thought Jessica would leave, but no, she decides to sit down next to me.

"Do you have this class too?" I cut off her nonsense.

"Yeah, so we can talk more," She says fervently.

"Jessica," I say slowly, "I don't want to talk to you about my summer anymore."

She looks hurt, but she wouldn't have stopped otherwise. She was like Alice, but more annoying. She had all the energy, but it was used in a bad way. Jessica Stanley was one of the biggest gossipers I know, apart from Lauren Mallory. Lauren is a real bitch. She'd be great friends with Tanya.

Jessica finally leaves, and Mike Newton takes her place, not five minutes later. All I want to do is learn, for god's sake!

"Hey," Mike says in what he thinks is a seductive, bad boy, voice.

I look at the clock. Five more minutes until school starts. Damn it.

"Hi," I reply briskly, trying not to encourage him by not looking at him.

Mike smiles at me and says, "You, me, movie Friday night. Be there." I inhale sharply. Who does this prick think he is?

I turn and look Mike in the eyes. "No," I state strongly.

He looks shocked, but hides it with a smile.

"I love it when girls play hard to get." Mike starts to wrap his arm around me, when the warning bell rings. "Damn it!" He exclaims, running out of the class.

For a good five seconds, I'm alone in the classroom. I sigh in relief. On the outside, I may look completely different, but on the inside, I'm the same person. I like being alone. Well, I'm just used to it.

People start filing in and instantly crowd over me.

"Is Edward Cullen a good kisser?"

"I love your outfit!"

"We should totally hang out sometime!"

"You should let us meet Edward Cullen!"

My headache came almost instantly. What the hell is everyone's problem? Can't they just leave me alone? I didn't answer anyone. I was hoping they'd get the idea, but they didn't. They all just kept trying to talk over each other.

"Alright, class! Get to your seats. Now!" I've never met this teacher before, but she's my savior. Well, she was, until everyone scrambled to sit next to me. "Hey!" Mrs. Knight yells. Everyone freezes. "No one is sitting next to Bella. Got it? Anyone who tries to is getting two weeks detention and an F in my class." She glares at the students. They quickly find a new seat.

I wanted to say thank you to her, but I'm pretty sure she just did that to avoid a fight. Not to help me.

When everyone is settled, she starts the lesson. Since it's the beginning of the year, she has us recapping on what we learned last year. We learned about World War 1. She was going to quiz us on it, but when she was asking questions and no one raised their hands, she changed her mind.

"None of you obviously remember your history, so our units might be a little longer than I expected."

She had us taking notes while she talked the rest of the class period. Three times, I had to catch myself from spreading my legs out. Damn skirt. When the class was over, I waited until everyone else left before I did. My next class was Ceramics. I was so happy I got into it. I'm not really good at art, but it's so fun to do.

I knew the teacher all too well. I've been in his class two times already, and I always talk to him. He's the only person I actually would consider a friend at this school, excluding Jake and Angela.

When I walked into the class, after putting my stuff in my locker quickly, I see my teacher easily. He smiles when he sees me.

"Well, well, well…Is that Miss Bella Swan?" He says playfully. He has long hair for a guy. It goes to his neck, and he's one of the most chill teachers you'll ever meet.

"Mr. Hawks!" I say, smiling. "Have you gained a few pounds over the summer?"

He smiles mockingly and says, "Well it's not like we all get to go to California and go swimming with hot superstars." My face turns beet red and I choke on my spit.

"Touché," I manage to get out. I pick the seat right in front of Mr. Hawks and wait until class starts.

Jessica, thankfully, wasn't in this class, but Mike was. He sat down right next to me and wouldn't stop nagging me about a date. I ignored him the entire time, which was so hard to do. I only had twenty minutes until lunch. I willed the clock to go faster.

Mr. Hawks was telling us about an artist whose art we're going to try to do. It's always the starting of the school year that's most boring. Or so I thought.

I almost cheered when we got dismissed to lunch. I'm sure I was the first person out of the room. I knew everyone was staring at me, and I felt claustrophobic. I just had to get out. It was a tense walk to my locker, since I knew someone was going to want to talk to me, but no one did. Maybe food overrules me.

Angela caught up with me in the hallway, hand in hand with Jake.

"Hey Bella! Lookin' hot," Jake says, winking at me.

"Thanks." I roll my eyes at him, but smile anyways.

I was secretly happy that I wouldn't have to face everyone in the cafeteria by myself. I think Angie knew that. Must be our twin telepathy.

The cafeteria is silent for a few seconds when I enter, before everyone starts talking frantically.

"Keep your head up," Ange whispers to me. I comply. Jake offers to get the food. "That would be great, Hun." Jake gives Ange a kiss before heading towards the lunch line.

Angela had the perfect boyfriend. I envied her. I want that.

Angie drags me to an empty table and we sit. It's silent between us for a few moments.

"Wait a second," I say. "Alice wants to be here for lunch, but I never told her when I have it. Maybe I should call her." I start to fish out my phone, when the cafeteria goes silent again. I look up to see what's going on.

I can't believe it.

Edward Cullen is standing at the doors to the cafeteria. We lock eyes immediately. My breath catches in my throat and I stop breathing.

What is he doing here?

Everyone starts to move towards Edward, until a group of bodyguards envelope him. I started to breathe again when I couldn't see him. My head's dizzy.

"Bell," Ange whispers in awe.

My mouth open and closes like a fish while I watch a big blob head over to some stage looking thing I just now noticed. They must have built that during the summer. The blob gets ordered to sit back in their seats, and they hastily do, looking between Edward and I.

Jake comes back to our table, not looking frazzled at all.

The bodyguards move out of the way when Edward gets onto the stage. I stop breathing again. He looked so pretty, with his dark washed jeans and blue t-shirt. His eyes, even though I wasn't very close, looked like a shade of green I never thought existed. It was vibrant and stormy at the same time.

My lungs feel like they're going to collapse, but I couldn't bring myself to breathe. Yeah, I saw Edward a few days ago, but he wasn't as glorious. My heart started going on overdrive and I saw spots.

"Bella!" Jake whisper yells. "Breathe!" I abide to his orders and take a deep, shuddering breath.

"I need to get out of here," I tell Ange and Jake urgently.

Angela nods, sympathy evident in her eyes. I also saw excitement though. She wanted to meet Edward really bad, but she wanted to be a good sister too.

"I'll go with you," Angela offers, but I shake my head. I am not ruining her day.

I stand and start to head to the door, my heels clicking against the ground. Why did I wear heels? They're loud and I could fall so easily. Thank god everyone was talking, or Edward might notice me leaving.

"Bella," I hear someone whisper. Not just someone though. It was Edward. From a microphone. On the weird stage thing. "Bella," Edward repeats more firmly.

Everyone's eyes turn to me. My back was to Edward, but I slowly, and reluctantly, turned to look at him. I forced myself to stay calm and collected. It would be humiliating to break down in front of everyone. There isn't really a need to break down though, right? I hope not.

It's dead silent as I walk towards Edward. This time, everyone heard my heels. They sounded like a bomb getting louder and louder, the more I stepped towards him. I felt like a fool.

Edward gives me his signature crooked smile and he says, "Hi," as soon as I am standing right in front of him. The bodyguards parted for me.

I cross my arms and raise my eyebrow at him. No one but Edward could see my expression, since my back was to the entire cafeteria.

"I have something to say." Edward glances at the entire cafeteria and then looks back at me. He sighs and says, "The summer I spent with you was amazing. It was the most fun I've had in a long time." That breaks the barrier of silence, and everyone starts talking.

I tried to hide my smile, but failed. "I doubt that," I tell him. "How could someone like me make your life so amazing and fun?" Only Edward heard my question.

"You're truly amazing, Bella," He says. His eyes twinkle mischievously. "Bella Boo."

I feel my ears burning. "Shut up!" I whisper. Everyone starts to chat on. A few try to get up and walk over, but they only get escorted to their seats.

Edward smiles at me tenderly. "Bella, there have been some points during the summer that I regret, but meeting you wasn't one of them." I didn't realize it, but I was stepping closer and closer to the stage as he was talking. I ended up touching the rim of the stage.

He doesn't regret meeting me. I look down at the ground, hiding the few tears that slipped out of my eyes. He always knows the right thing to say.

Edward bends down on his knees and gets so close to me, our breath mingles. "I had this huge speech worked out, but really, all I'm trying to say, is that I love you." Edward turns off the mike and sets it on the ground. "I want to be with you. I'll do anything to show it." His eyes are fierce.

All I could do is nod.

"What does that mean?" He asks, chuckling nervously.

I blush and reply, "I love you too. Sorry for being a bitch."

Edward's smile is so big, it looks unnatural. He starts to lean in to kiss me, but I pull my head back. "Not in front of everybody."

He looks disappointed, but nods.

Everyone was straining to hear our conversation. Everyone was pushing each other to get the closest seats to the stage.

Edward grabs my hand and squeezes it. _We belong together. _I could feel it in my bones, as we held hands.

"I'll be waiting at your house with Alice. She was gong to come, but she wasn't feeling too well all of a sudden." I nod and watch him get off of the stage and have the bodyguards escort him out.

As soon as he left, the bell rang, signaling lunch was over. I quickly left the cafeteria before everyone got out of their dazed state. I managed to get halfway to Biology before a group of girls circled me.

"Edward Cullen has the hots for you!" They scream, shocked.

I blush again and say, "I know how you feel. Well, almost. I'm not jealous, but I'm shocked." I push my way through the crowd and was just about to step into the classroom, when a group of bodyguards with their backs to me close around me.

"Is this private enough?" I hear Edward whisper in my ear. My heart starts pumping fast as I turn around and face Edward, setting my binder on the ground.

I let out a nervous chuckle and say, "It's perfect." Edward takes that as his cue to lean closer to me, setting his hands gently on my face, while I set my on his shoulders.

All I could do was close my eyes. I stopped breathing when Edward whispered in my ear, so I quickly took a deep breath. I open my eyes, and see Edward's open, smiling down at me. His lips are so close. When they finally touch, my lips feel like they're going numb. His kisses are better than anything in the world.

Our kiss starts of gentle and slow, but quickly heats up. Edward's arms are around my waist, squeezing me to him, while mine are around his neck, doing the same thing.

When we pull apart, Edward says, "I've been wanting to do that for so long." I nod in agreement.

"You know, we're kind of blocking the entrance to my classroom and I'm pretty sure it started a few minutes ago," I tell him. He just chuckles and pulls me in for another kiss. This one was gentle again. He broke away before it got heated.

"I'll be at your house," He tells me. I nod and watch as he walks away. The crowd I broke away from was staring at me like I was crazy.

I quickly got into my classroom. There was only the teacher in it, staring at me disapprovingly.

"You shouldn't block all the students from getting in the class, just to make out with Edward," Mr. Banner tells me. Then he smiles and says, "Those children of Carlisle's grow up too fast."

I give him a funny look, and he just puts his finger up to his mouth. I think he knows the Cullens. I understand why he doesn't want anyone to know though.

The rest of the day went by so slow. I was tense with anticipation and barely heard a word any of the teachers said. When school was over, I quickly went to my locker and practically ran out the door. Angela still has the keys though, so I had to wait forever. When she came out, I grabbed the keys from her and started up the car.

When she got in, I drove like a maniac home. I saw the group of bodyguards standing outside of my house. I sighed in relief. He's actually here. I turned off the car and headed to my house. The bodyguards parted for me, but wouldn't let Angela in.

"She's my sister. Let her in," I demand. The bodyguards obey. I open the door, take off my heels, and set my things in the entryway. I walk into the kitchen and see Edward sitting at the table. When he sees me, he lights up.

"Bella," He smiles. I quickly walk over to him and wrap my arms around him. He gives me a chaste kiss before he sees Angela. "Hey Angela."

She smiles at him and says, "Hi," faintly. "Where's Alice?" She asks.

Edward shrugs and says, "She got Jasper to come pick her up a few minutes before you came home."

"Oh," She says. "Well, I think I'll go do homework with Jake…" Ange smiles at us before heading back out the door.

When the door shuts, I turn back to Edward with a mischievous smile.

"So you're not sick anymore, right?" I ask.

Edward leans down and kisses me. "I wouldn't do that if I was sick, now would I?" I smile and grab his hand, leading him into the living room.

"Wanna watch a movie?" I ask. He shrugs.

"As long as I'm with you, I'm happy." I sit down and drag him with me. When I snuggle into his side and get comfortable, I realize that I need to put in a movie.

I sigh and stand back up. When I ask what he wants to watch, he replies, "Men in Black." I smile at his choice and put it in. After, I put the movie in, I head to the kitchen to get snacks.

"Where are you going?" Edward asks me.

"Getting food," I reply. He nods. I make popcorn and come back into the living room. Edward's lying down on the couch, clearly comfortable. I smile and sit down on the ground next to him. He starts to play with my hair.

"You're so beautiful," He whispers softly. I look down at the popcorn and blush. "I mean it," He says seriously. I turn and look at him. He has a tender smile on his face.

"Thank you," I reply, smiling back. It's so hard to not smile when he smiles.

When the previews are over, I have to get up and press play. When I bend down to press the tiny button, Edward whistles.

"Shut up," I tell him, blushing.

When I settle back down on the ground, Edward chuckles and says, "Get up here." He pulls on my arm and I fall on top of him. I look down at his lips and start to lean in. He does the same. We start getting really heavy, to the point where I felt like my heart was going to explode. Edward was on top of me with his shirt off.

He breaks away, panting.

"We need to stop," He tells me.

"Why?" I reply. He sits up and takes a deep breath. I sit up too. He glances at me, and then does a double take. I realize that my skirt rode up and my tattoo was out in the open. I quickly pull my skirt down. The movie was completely forgotten.

"You have a tattoo," Edward states. I nod, blushing all the way up to the roots of my hair. "It's a heart." I nod again, looking away. Edward starts to chuckle.

"What's so funny?" I ask.

He turns to me with a strained expression and says, "You're killing me." I give him a confused look. "You don't even realize how much of an affect you have on me." Edward starts pulling on his hair. I set my hand on his shoulder to comfort him. Bad move.

Edward turns to me. His eyes seemed to go two shades darker. He starts kissing me desperately. I leaned back down on the couch and started rubbing my hands up and down his muscled chest. Edward makes a sound that was mixed between a moan and a growl. I smile while Edward is still kissing me.

I like that I have an affect on him. I think he sensed it too, and he found it as a challenge. He moves his hand down to my thigh and rubs slow circles on my tattoo. I gasp and wrap my legs around Edward's waist. His other hand inches up my shirt. I tighten my legs.

"Edward," I moan. His mouth moves down my neck.

"I love you, Bella," He whispers hoarsely. "That's why we have to stop." He unwraps my legs and stands up, going to my dad's recliner. I stay lying down on the couch. I was shocked and dizzy. That was really amazing.

After a few more minutes of lying like that, I sit back up and take a few deep breaths to calm myself. I stay behaving for almost the entire movie. When the movie was near the end, I couldn't stand not being close to him, so I got up and sat in his lap. Edward wraps his arms around my waist and I lay my head down in the crook of his neck.

"I could stay like this forever," I tell him. He starts to reply, but gets cut short when his phone rings. He sighs and fishes it out of his pocket.

"Hello?" He says. It stays silent while he listens to the other end of the phone. Suddenly, his eyes widen and he stiffens. "Okay. Yeah. Love you too. Bye." Edward turns to me with glassy eyes. "It's Alice. She's in the hospital."

* * *

><p><strong>Sooo..There's only one more chapter left...:( What did you think of Bella and Edward's make up? What did you think of this chapter? Please review:) Review if you've seen MIB and are planning on seeing MIB3..:) Will Smith is amazing3 haha:) Anywaaaay, What's happened to Alice? I'm actually not even sure yet..Hope you enjoyed this!<strong>

**~ilovethetwilightcast**


	32. Chapter 32

**So I've been procrastinating this update because I didn't want to end this story. I wish it could go on forever, but I'd run out of ideas(; Sigh...I hate endings. I hope this ending satisfies you guys. This story was so fun to write, although the beginning really sucks. I also want to thank each and every reader. I don't care if you just read the first chapter, you took your time and looked at my writing. I love you all! Please leave a review and enjoy the final chapter:)**

* * *

><p>BellaPOV<p>

After Edward told me Alice was in the hospital, I immediately got up and turned off the TV. My mind was racing with horrible scenarios. I couldn't let Edward see how worried I was though. He needs someone to be strong for him.

"I'm ready to go," I tell Edward with a smile. He gives me a grateful look, and we have Edward's bodyguards drive us to the hospital. I was a little upset that it wasn't Edward's Volvo, though. The SUV we were in wasn't bad; I just have good memories in his car.

Right before the bodyguards started the car, I quickly texted Angie about the situation. She never replied though.

Edward and I are sitting in the back seat of the car, while two bodyguards are up front. We also have a car behind us and in front of us. I always forget how famous Edward is. He never had much protection in LA. I don't get why it's so different now. I'll have to ask him about that.

I'm sitting in the middle seat of the car, while Edward has a window seat. I grab his hand and hold it tightly.

"Do you know why she's in the hospital?" I ask him quietly.

He turns to me and shakes his head. "It was my mom who called. I could barely understand a word she said, she was crying too much. I did make out 'baby', 'Alice', and 'hospital' though." Edward squeezed my hand a little tighter.

"Alice is so strong. Whatever it is, she'll be okay."

Edward looks out the window, and then back at me. His eyes looked glassy.

"What about her baby?" he croaks. Damn, he caught that. I turn to him fully and set my free hand on his thigh.

"We will make it through this. We'll _all _be okay." Edward visibly calmed down a little. Edward even smiled. It was a small smile, but it was a smile nonetheless.

"You're right," he says. "Our family is strong. Even Alice's baby." Edward grabs both of my hands and kisses them. I couldn't stop the smile from coming to my face when he called it 'our' family. "Can you speed up, please?" Edward asks the bodyguards.

The guards don't reply to him, but the driver presses down on the gas pedal a little harder. Edward and I sit in the car and wait.

...

When I saw the hospital come into view, I took and deep breathe and prayed that Alice was okay. Edward was getting paler and paler, the closer we got to it. He glances at me and tries to smile.

"It'll be okay," I whisper. I hold his gaze for a few seconds before kissing him lightly. "It'll be okay," I repeat. Edward doesn't break our gaze as he nods.

Edward ignores the bodyguards and jumps out of the car as soon as it was parked. I quickly followed. It was hard to catch up to Edward, since I was wearing those dumb heels. When I finally did though, he was standing outside the hospital doors.

I slowly walk up behind him.

"Edward?" I say slowly.

He turns to me with a look filled with so much grief, my eyes started getting watery. My heart ached for him. Alice and Edward were so close. If anything happened to her or her baby, the whole family would be broken.

"We'll be fine," I tell him fiercely. Edward hugs me tightly and we stay like that for a few minutes. We only broke apart when the bodyguards came running up. Edward and I glance at each other before we walk in.

I knew though, that Edward and I will be there for each other always. I saw it in his eyes, and I hope he saw it in mine. I love him so much, and I know he loves me. We're inseparable.

Walking to the hospital and searching for Edward's family seemed like it took a million years. I was almost in a daze. Edward and I held hands tightly. We refused to let go of each other. He was my rope to hold on to, and I was his.

My stupor broke as soon as I saw Alice standing in the waiting room.

Edward and I both froze mid step, staring openmouthed at her. Alice's eyes were filled with tears. They were of joy though.

When Alice spots us, she shrieks and runs over, hugging us tightly. I felt her big belly hitting my side. She quickly greets the guards before she starts chattering excitedly.

"I can't believe it's happening today!" Alice yells. She turns and has us follow her back to her family. There were three people missing: Carlisle, Emmett, and Rosalie. It clicked in my mind and I let go of Edward's hand, shrieking like Alice.

"Oh my god! Rose is having her baby!" I turn to Edward, shocked that he misheard Esme.

"W-what?" Edward asks. He was so confused, I had to giggle. You could see relief in his eyes though.

Alice was fine. Everyone was fine. Edward walks over to one of the chairs and slumps down in it exhaustedly. Alice looks at Edward, question in her eyes.

"Alice, just let it go for a few minutes, please," Edward says to her. I go and sit next to him and start rubbing his shoulders. He relaxes against my touch immediately. I got a small tingle in my stomach when I noticed.

I glance up at everyone and they're all staring at Edward and I. Alice had a knowing look, Jasper looked like he wanted to say something, and Esme looked beyond happy. The bodyguards just kind of sat around everywhere, surveying the room.

I held onto Edward's hand and lay back when he got completely relaxed. Edward turns to me and smiles gratefully.

"I love you," he whispers to me. His words make me smile. Even though we've said that to each other multiple times today, I still can't get over how amazing it sounds to come from his lips.

"Love you too, Edward," I tell him. Esme, Jasper, and Alice finally stop staring at us and find something to do.

Edward and I sit in silence for a few minutes before I say, "Tell me something you've never told anyone before."

He turns so that our knees are touching. "I'm not really sure…" Edward thinks about it for a few seconds, and then he leans in close to me. "I'm afraid of fans," he says. It took all I had to reply, with him being so close.

"Then why'd you become famous?" I ask.

Edward sits back and chuckles.

"I mean the ones that spin around on the ceiling."

"Oh," I say, giggling. "Really? Why?"

Edward shrugs. "I just feel like they're going to fall down and chop my head off." I see a hint of a blush on his cheeks. "What about you?"

"I have no clue," I tell him. I'm actually surprised he thought of something.

"Come on. I told you something."

"Um…Oh! When Angela and I were kids, she had this huge sleepover with a ton of people and I shaved this one girl's head. Well, it was actually half of it. There was no evidence on who it was, but ever since then, Lauren has hated everyone." Edward's face was shocked.

"Why would you do something like that?" he asks.

"She stole my new Barbie that I got. It was really expensive and I didn't even get to take it out of its box." I pout at the memory. Edward chuckles. "I have no regrets on it."

"How old were you when this happened?" Edward asks.

I blush and say, "When I was ten."

Edward looks shocked again. "What! You still played with Barbies when you were-"

"Oh, shut it! I had, like, no friends as a kid." He gives me a look, and I say, "Okay, maybe I did have a few, but it's not like I hung out with them all the time!"

Edward shakes his head and sighs. "Thank you."

"For what?" I ask.

"For distracting me and calming me down. I can't believe I misheard my mom." Edward wraps his arm around me and pulls me close.

...

I yawn and check the time. It's been five hours since Edward and I came here. I'm tired, bored, and a little cranky.

It's almost eight o' clock. Angela finally replied to my text a couple hours ago, and it just said okay.

I turn to Edward. "I'm not meaning to sound rude or anything, but I kind of want to go home now." Edward looked like he was almost asleep. I hope he won't get mad.

He quickly jumps up and says, "Let's go." He turns to his mom and says, "I'm taking Bella home."

I hug Alice, Esme, and Jasper before leaving.

"Text me if you find out anything new," I tell Alice. She nods tiredly.

When Edward and I get in the car, Edward thanks me.

"What?" I say, confused.

"Thank you for saying something. I was getting so bored in there and I couldn't just up and leave. My mom would've made me stay until she left, which is a long time." He gives me a lazy smile, and I cuddle into his side.

"Well, then you're very welcome."

Edward and I stay cuddled for the rest of the ride to my house.

"Will you stay with me? Please?" I ask when the car stops.

Edward looks torn. "I really didn't want to tell you this, but I can't stay. I have a tour coming up and I'll be busy for a while. I promise I'll call you as soon as I can, during every free moment."

I closed my eyes so he couldn't see how upset I was. I held him tighter before letting go and hopping out of the car. "I love you, Edward," I say hoarsely. I should know what I'm getting myself into. He's famous. It'll be hard for us to have a relationship. We'll make it work, though.

I start walking towards my house, when I feel someone's arms circle around my waist and turn me around. It was Edward. He gave me a long, sweet kiss that turned me to mush.

"I love you too, Bella." His gaze was so tender; I felt tears spring to my eyes.

"You have to promise me that you'll see me when you can, okay?" I sniffle. _Stay strong, _I told myself.

Edward pressed me into him tightly. He kissed the top of my hair and whispered, "I will."

Watching him get into his car and leave was one of the hardest things I have ever done in my life.

...

_3 months later_

I sat in my desk at school anxiously. You could tell my Ceramics teacher, Mr. Hawks, was starting to get irritated with me.

"Is there somewhere you need to be, Bella?" he asks. I shake my head quickly.

"Just excited," I reply to him. The whole class listened to what I said, like it was the most interesting thing in the world. It's still like that here. Everyone assumes if they're nice to me, I'll let them see my boyfriend. Thinking about him brought a smile on my face.

The whole, 'Oh my God you're Edward Cullen's girlfriend!' thing hasn't died over yet. Some people have realized that I wasn't going to let them see him, but others are still determined. Like Jessica. She talks to me everyday about anything and everything, assuming I'm listening. I stop after she's said like more than five times in a sentence.

Angela and Jake have gotten incredibly close. I swear he's going to be down on his knee any second now. I want them to get married. They'd be so cute together.

"Bella!" Mike whispers from behind me.

I ignore him. He's been the biggest prick I've ever met in my life. He thinks he's so hot. He hates Edward too. I think he thinks he's better than him. That's so far from the truth, though. Edward is better than anyone I have ever met. He's fun, gorgeous, kind, caring, considerate…I think I'm going to have to make a list of everything I like about him.

"Bella!" Mike whispers again. I turn and glare.

"What do you want?" I hiss.

He smiles at me and says, "Are you a book? Cuz I'm checkin' you out."

"F off!" I spat back.

I ignore his feeble attempts at asking me out for the rest of the class and went back to being anxious. It's been three long months since I've had any contact with Edward. Well, physical contact. He's been on his tour for a little while, and every time he calls me, he sounds happy. I know he misses me, but I also know he loves his fans a lot.

Today was our last day until Winter Break started. I was sort of hoping that Edward got a small break too. Do they let celebrities have breaks for the holidays? I know Edward didn't get one for Halloween, but surely for Christmas.

Every time Edward calls me, it's short and sweet and turns me into a pile of goo. He tells me how badly he wants to kiss me again, but he never tells me when he'll get to. The closest Edward and I have been was when he was in Portland, Oregon for a concert. He started last month. He's been working his way through the East Coast and going to the West.

I know all of this because I've been acting like a crazy fan and tracking his process, watching his concerts online. It's so hard not seeing him, after everything we've done together. I love him. I've been away from him before, so I have been trying to do it again.

My phone started vibrating in my pocket and my stomach starting to turn upside down. I discreetly checked who it was. My phone read, 'That One Guy'. I never got around to changing it. My heart picked up speed and I jumped out of my seat.

"I need to use the restroom, Mr. Hawks. It's an emergency." I left the room without waiting for his approval.

I ran to an empty classroom and answered my phone after taking a few deep breaths.

"Hello?" I say.

"Bella," Edward replies. I sit down in a seat with a huge grin on my face.

"I miss you so much." My eyes started getting a little glassy.

"I miss you too. Don't get mad, but I want you to know that I sent you a Christmas present. Or maybe a couple. I hope you like them. I don't think I'll be able to see you myself yet." Edward sounded as upset as I felt. This reminded me of my birthday. He couldn't be there, but he gave me an iPad that had a video of him telling me how much he loves me.

I still replay it.

"Oh, okay," I reply, trying to add some enthusiasm in my voice. "How are your concerts going?" I ask.

"They're great. I did mess up once though. I saw a girl that looked like you and I tripped on stage, in shock. Everyone got a kick out of that." Edward chuckled. I saw that concert. I couldn't help a small giggle escape my lips.

We stay silent for a few moments, just enjoying our contact.

"I have to go now, but I'll call you soon. Okay? I love you."

"Love you too!" I quickly say before he hangs up. One of the other problems with him traveling is that we have different time zones. He never knows when I'm awake or asleep. I don't care, though. I'm awake almost every night anyway.

I hang up too and hold my phone to my chest. The lunch bell rang before I got back into the classroom. So when I did come back, Mr. Hawks was the only person in the room. He was sitting in his desk, giving me a disappointed look.

I quickly put my clay away, hoping that Mr. Hawks will ignore me. Everyone else has made progress on their stuff, but I never touched mine. I was afraid of messing it up.

"Bella," Mr. Hawks says when I start to leave. I stop and turn around.

"Yes?" I ask. Please don't be mad at me…

"You have been so distracted for the past few weeks. Maybe even months. What's going on with you?"

I start to fidget and say, "Nothing. I told you, I just have been really excited for Winter Break."

Mr. Hawks gives me a look that shows how disappointed he is in me. "I know that you really like that Edward guy, but your grades are going to start to lower if you keep acting how you are."

I look at the ground, embarrassed. "I'm sorry. I'll be better after Winter Break. I promise." I turn and leave before he can say anything else.

Heading into the lunchroom always sucks. Everyone looks at me. I don't dress up all fancy like, so people probably think I'm a slob. I don't care anymore, though. The only person I want to think I look good is Edward. Since he's not here, I don't have to dress nice. Jeans and a hoodie works for me.

When I got my food, I head over to the only table that was empty and sit down. I know I'll only have a few minutes to eat by myself before everyone crowds around me, so I cherish the moment.

I took a small bite of my pizza and thought about my day so far. Nothing much happened that entertained me, except for Edward's call.

"Hey Bella!" Jessica says, sitting down right next to me. "So when I was in my History class, this one girl…"

I tuned her out and took another bite of my pizza, realizing that my clay in Ceramics will be hardened before we get back. That put a frown on my face.

"I know! Isn't that just, like, so sad?"

I glance over at Jessica and couldn't help but feel bad for her. She just can't live with being by herself. She has to have someone she can spread gossip to, and Jessica has to be the center of attention. Although, no one really thinks she is. I guess it's just in her mind.

The rest of the day was really boring, and I was relieved to get out of school. Angela told me before lunch got out that she was going to Jake's, so I had the car to myself. When I got inside, I called Alice.

"Bella!" Alice answers excitedly.

"Hey Ali," I reply. "How are you feeling? Is today the day?"

Alice sighs. "No. It's getting annoying. My big belly gets in the way of everything! I just want her to come out!"

"It's a girl?" I ask.

"Yeah! I thought I told you already. I found out, like, a billion years ago."

"Maybe you did. I just didn't listen." I laugh.

"Butt nugget!" Alice yells. I start the car and start driving. I put my phone on speaker and set it on my leg.

"What?" I reply, giggling at the weird word.

"Never mind," she says.

"So how's Jason doing?" I ask. Rosalie's baby boy is the cutest thing in the world. He has Rosalie's blond hair, but you can see he has Emmett's face. I got to see him when he was a week old. Since they're all back in California, I don't get to see them much.

"He's so cute! That little kid is already full of energy. All he does is cry and stay awake all night, though. It's only going to get worse." Alice laughs.

"You'll tell me when your water breaks, right?" I ask, changing subject.

"Yeah, as soon as I feel like I've peed myself, I'll call you." I couldn't tell if she was being serious or sarcastic.

"Good. So I have to go do some homework, so I'll talk to you later. Bye." I pull into my driveway and hop out with my backpack on. I was home alone, and felt lonelier than ever.

"Don't feel sorry for yourself," I mutter to myself.

I head over to the fridge and see some bacon. It sounded like a good after school snack, so I got the frying pan out and started cooking.

Ten minutes later, I was sitting up in my room with a plate full of bacon, doing my homework. I hate having homework on vacations, but it has to be done. I'll forget everything if I procrastinate. It was 5 o' clock when I was done with all the Math and Literature stuff. Biology could wait though, since I was dead tired already.

I cuddle up in my bed and try to sleep, but I get a text message.

**December 11, 5:07pm**

**To: Bella**

**From: Angela**

**Staying at Jake's. Tell dad for me. Xxx Angie**

I groan. Last time I told my dad that she was staying over at Jake's, he freaked. He gave us an awkward conversation about sex and he wouldn't let Angela see Jake for a week. I wonder what he'll do now that she's doing it again.

When my dad came home, I waited until he was full with food.

"Just so you know," I start when the food on his plate was completely eaten. "Angela is staying over at Jake's."

If he was still eating, he would've choked. His eyes bugged out and his face turned a lovely shade of red.

"Breathe!" I exclaim. Dad takes a long, deep breath. Then he groans.

"I should've known that's why she wasn't with us." Dad gets up and heads for the living room.

"That's all you're going to say?" I ask.

"I don't know what to say, honestly." he replies with a tried voice.

It was hard not to feel bad for him. If it were Edward and I, I wouldn't have listened either. I love Edward too much. I understood Ange, but I sympathized with dad.

I go back upstairs and listen to the radio. With nothing to do, I decided to stage my own dance party. I turned it up loud enough that I could sing without being heard, but quiet enough that dad won't come up here yelling.

My dancing consisted of jumping and moving my arms around, gorilla style. Thank God no one actually could see what I'm doing. It went on like that for about an hour, but I got tired. Going to sleep came easy for once.

...

"Guess what!" someone screams, jumping on my bed.

"What?" I groan. I open my eyes and see Ange all dressed and happy.

"Look what Jake got me!" She holds out her hand and I gasp. There was a ring on her ring finger. Then I realize it's her right hand. "It's a promise ring between us. He promised that he was going to marry me in a few years!" She squeals excitedly.

"Oh my fat Jesus…" I mumble, rubbing my eyes. That definitely wasn't something I wanted to wake up to. "That's…wow."

"You can't tell dad!" she whispers.

"Why are you whispering?" I ask.

"I actually don't know." Angela replies, getting off the bed and pulling me with her.

"No. Let me sleep some more." I say.

Angie huffs and says, "No. We have Christmas shopping to do!" I glance at the clock.

"It's only nine o' clock!" I yell.

"It'll be eleven by the time we get there, unless you take a hundred years to get ready." She gives me a pointed look.

"Fine. Whatever."

I quickly get ready and head downstairs. Angela already had a bowl of cereal out for me.

"Thanks," I tell her. She nods in acknowledgment. I eat half of it and throw the rest in the sink. If I can't enjoy it, I'm not going to eat it.

Angela drives us up to Seattle's mall. The entire time, she's talking about Jake. I wanted to shoot myself. I get out my phone and send a message to Jake.

**December 12, 9:26am**

**To: Jake**

**From: Bella**

**What did you do to my poor sister? She hasn't been able to shut her mouth for five minutes!**

I waited for Jake's reply and laughed when I did.

**December 12, 9:28am**

**To: Bella**

**From: Jake**

**I didn't know that she was the Kiss N' Tell type…Well, I am a pretty damn good kisser.**

**December 12, 9:28am**

**To: Jake**

**From: Bella**

**That's funny, because she told me she only keeps you because of your looks.**

Angela, I realized, has stopped talking. I look over at her and she's looking at me quizzically.

"What?" I ask.

"Who are you texting?" she asks.

I shrug and say, "No one."

She raises an eyebrow and says, "Oh really?"

"Yep."

Angela lets it go.

When we get to the mall, it was so crowded. I'm surprised that we even found a parking space. Shopping was hell. There weren't many shopping items that we wanted to buy, yet Angela went through every store.

I did find some baby stuff for Alice and Rosalie, along with stuff for the rest of that family. I planned to send their stuff pretty soon to them. Angela mostly bought stuff for Jake. It was kind of funny, actually. She'd see something and freak out, saying it reminded her of Jacob.

I couldn't keep the smile off my face when she said that we were going home. We left at three, and didn't get home until almost seven. The traffic was horrible.

Our Dad waited for us. He was in the living room, watching TV. He stood up when he saw us. "Where have you guys been? Did you not think to call me?"

"You could've called us, Dad," Angela says.

Then I saw the giant Christmas tree in the corner of the room.

"Oh, Dad," I say wide eyed. It was so perfect.

"I wanted us to decorate together, but you guys weren't home. I still waited though." Dad looks uncomfortable.

I smile and say, "Thanks."

Angela gives him a big hug after setting down all of her shopping bags.

"Just let me and Bella put our stuff in our rooms and we'll be right down. Okay?"

Dad nods and we race off to our rooms.

Decorating the tree was super fun. Angela and I had a war with the fake snow we put on it. It was our first year using it, so we weren't really sure what to do with the fuzzy stuff. My dad just watched us and put on the star. Ange and I were still little kids at heart.

"Oh and Bella?" Dad says.

"Yeah?" I reply.

"Something came for you. It's from Edward." Dad hands me a small brown package that says **Open Now. **on it.

I hesitantly did and gasped at what I found inside of it. There was a small diamond ring in it, along with a letter.

_Dear Bella, _

_This is the first present I have set out for you. There are plenty more to come. This ring is for you to put on your third finger, on your right hand. With this ring, I promise to love you forever. You're kind, funny, and smart. You're beautiful and you're the only person I can really tell everything to. I'm going to marry you one day, just so you know. This ring is going to help with that promise. Jacob did the same with your sister and it was my idea. He wanted to do something special for her, but didn't know what. Don't tell Angela though. _

_The ring is real, by the way. I wanted to get you a bigger one, but that one just called out to me. I love you and I miss you so much. I hope you like it!_

_Love,_

_Edward_

I took out the ring and put it on my finger. It looked like it belonged there. I really did love it. Edward is so perfect.

"Can I read the letter?" Angela asks.

"No!" I yell, grabbing it protectively.

She holds up her hands in surrender.

"Sorry."

I nod at her and take the stuff to my room, saying goodnight to the both of them.

...

For the next week and a half, everyday, Edward has sent me a present. It gets more and more expensive after each day. There's a letter with each one too. He's gotten me a ton of jewelry and a few dresses. Edward has gotten me a shelf filled with books he thinks I'll like, which is like my own personal library. He's given me tickets for vacations too. The most recent present, yesterday's, was a concert ticket with backstage passes to his concert. He even gave me a plane ticket.

That was my favorite. It's going to be in Texas. I'll get to see him. Today is Christmas Eve, and I'm anxious to find out what he has for me this time.

Deciding not to dwell on it, I head downstairs to watch TV. I plopped down on the couch and surfed through the channels. Every show I wanted to watch was on commercial.

"Damn those dumb commercials. Someone is doing this on purpose!" I huff to myself. I decide to just go out and get some fresh air. I run upstairs and pile on some clothes to keep me warm. When I was done bundling up, I walk outside. The cold air hit me hard and fast. There wasn't any snow out, just slush.

There was a small path into the forest next to my house, and I decide to take it. I'm not much of a nature freak, but I really like this forest. It's very pretty. You'd think I'd get tired of looking at so much green, but these trees have so many shades of it. It's hard to get tired of it.

The path got skinnier and skinnier, the more I walked. There wasn't any slush in here, since the trees blocked it. It wasn't really wet either. I really liked how quiet it was. I was paying too close attention to this one bluebird, that I didn't notice the giant tree root in front of me. I fell forward and landed on my face.

"Ow," I say, getting up. I started to laugh at myself for being so retarded.

I decided to walk back, since there didn't seem to be an ending point. I was actually really exhausted too. As soon as I got out of the forest, my phone started ringing. My stomach got a swarm of killer bees, until I checked the caller ID. It was my mother.

"Hello?" I answer.

"Bella! How's Forks? I wish I could be with you for Christmas. I'm having a blast over here. Alice comes by and visits me. She's such a sweetheart. She even got me a Christmas present." My mother continues and starts a long story about something. Usually I'd listen and reply her, but I saw a truck pull into the driveway. It's the same one that has been coming for twelve days.

"I have to go Mom, love you!" I hang up before she can reply.

The truck backs in and Leah hops out. She's one of the delivery people. Sometimes it's her brother Seth, or her mom, Sue. They own the package company. When she spots me, she smiles. She is really pretty. She has tan skin, with dark brown hair. It had natural blond highlights though. She also had a killer body.

"You're in for a treat on this one." She winks at me and opens the back. There were about ten boxes all addressed to me.

"Really?" I ask.

"Yeah," she replies.

I watch as she starts to move some boxes away from a spot. Then I see a kennel.

"No way!" I screech.

Sitting in the kennel was the cutest little puppy ever.

"What kind of dog is that?" I whisper.

"A Staffordshire Terrier, mixed with a Pitbull, I think," she replies. "It's a girl, also."

She was adorable. She's black and white. She was mostly white, though. She had one spot on her left eye that was black. She's perfect.

"I love her," I whisper. "What's in all the other boxes?"

"Dog stuff," Leah answers.

"Oh," I reply. That's cool. I hope my dad lets me keep him, though. "Is there a letter with it?" I ask her.

She shrugs. "I don't know. He did tell me to tell you if you can't have her, to send it all to his sister."

I nod. "Is this the last time I'll see you?" I ask.

Leah nods.

"Let me give you my number. I'd love to hang out with you sometime." Leah smiles and I give it to her. Once she gets my number, she helps me unload all of this stuff in the garage. I hope my dad won't get mad. I really want to keep her.

Leah leaves soon after. I start to organize all the stuff. By the time I was done, all I had on was a t-shirt. I got really hot. I hear the puppy bark. She's so tiny, that it came out as more of a whimper.

"Awww!" I say, walking over to her. I make sure the garage door is closed before I open her kennel. She walks out hesitantly and looks around. She starts to walk around, sniffing everything. Out of no where, the pup starts running at me. I yelp in surprise.

The puppy yelps back, licking my neck. It sends me into a fit of giggles.

Angela opens the door to the garage and says, "What's going on out here?" She sees the puppy and squeals.

She shouldn't have done that.

Angela ends up scaring the piss out of the puppy. Literally. I felt the warm liquid on my stomach almost instantly.

I started yelling profanities and running her back into the kennel. The puppy went into a barking frenzy. She looked so upset to be put back in there, that I just set her in it and left the cage open. Angela walks over and coos at her.

"Well aren't you just the cutest little thing?"

I take off my shirt and look at my stomach in disgust. The pee smelt so bad, I started gagging. I dashed for the door.

"I need a, _gag, _new shirt." I start running through the kitchen, when I spot my father sitting down. As soon as he sees me, his face turns purple with embarrassment. I'm sure mine looked the same.

"What are you, um, doing?" he asks.

I hide behind the stairs.

"I have something to tell you, just give me a few minutes to clean off."

Five minutes later, I'm in my pajamas, on my knees, begging my dad in the garage.

"Please! We don't have to pay for anything! We just have to give her care!" I point at the little puppy. She gives my dad the saddest look ever. "How can you say no to that face?"

Dad looks at the dog, and his tough face falters.

"Damn." He shakes his head and sighs. "Fine. But you guys are cleaning up the barf, poop, and pee."

Angela and I nod. We both know he'll end up doing it, though.

I pet the puppy lovingly.

"What are you going to name her?" Ange asks me. I didn't know. That's really hard to do. I'm not going to name her some dumb name like Spot.

"Um…" I think really hard before my face lights up. "Elena! No…Lena! Just kidding. Um…"

"What about Luna?" Angela interrupts.

"Yes," I say without any hesitation. That was another name for Artemis, that goddess of the moon. It's a really pretty name.

Angela smiles at me. Dad leaves the room and says he's ordering takeout.

"I can't believe Christmas is tomorrow," Angie says.

"I know."

Once dinner comes, Angela and I eat fast, wanting to go to sleep ASAP so Christmas will come sooner. We both race up the stairs, pushing each other to get to our rooms first. I let her win, just so we wouldn't fight about it.

"Goodnight Sissy!" Angela says before shutting her door.

I fall asleep with a smile on my face.

...

I wake up to something tickling my neck. I groan and start to turn over, only to feel a body next to me. My heart starts racing and I sit up abruptly. When I turn and see Edward's smiling face, I jump into his arms. I hug him tight and feel a tear slide down my cheek.

"Shh," he says. "It's twelve in the morning, and I don't want you to wake anyone up."

His eyes are blazing with happiness. Hopefully mine look the same. I drink in his appearance. His hair is a little longer, and his face is a little tanner. He's also shirtless and more muscled.

He's really hot.

"Thanks," he whispers. I guess I said it out loud. "You're not too bad either. Now lean closer so I can kiss you."

I lean in quickly and sigh when my lips touch his. He turns us over so quickly, I giggled and gasped at the same time.

"I really missed you," I tell him. "Oh, and Merry Christmas." Edward smiles and kisses me again. It left me dizzy and wanting more. I run my hands up and down his strong arms and kiss him again. I press my hips into his, and then take off my shirt, leaving my chest bare to him.

"I want you," I whisper, hugging myself tightly to him.

When I look into Edward's eyes, they're full of everything I hoped they'd be: love, lust, and joy.

He's all mine, and I plan to keep it that way.


End file.
